Naruto: Sekai Saikyō No
by Death's Crusader15
Summary: -Part 1- Two years after the Fourth Ninja War. Sasuke is still a rogue ninja with a deep killing intent for the Leaf and Naruto. A powerful new enemy, released two years ago, threatens the entire ninja world. His reason is to obtain the Forbidden Gems, granting any wish once before shattering. Naruto is the last hope. Is he strong enough to win against this invincible monster?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Destined Meeting

**AN: This is my story. My first. It is based off of what I imagine the next series of Naruto would be like. My notes shall occur less as I continue writing so don't be discouraged by them. Spelling errors and grammatical errors are minimal... I hope.**

**This takes place slightly over two years after the finale of the Fourth Great Ninja War against Tobi. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were given the task of interceding a meeting between two sound spies, instead they met with someone else.**

In a valley just a few miles north of Konohagakure, a meeting had just occured. There were many thousands of other people meeting up at this exact moment, yet none of these mattered to the ones that met in this valley, on this dark cloud filled day.

Clouds filled the open sky in moments. Lightning crashed down from the sky leaving a gaping crater where there once was earth. Someone stood where the mighty light crashed, their hand, bathed in electricity. The gods began to weep as the sky poured rain in the small rocky valley.

This man had pale light skin that instantly complemented his black pants, which most ANBU operatives wore, and had a white shirt with a collar covering most of his gorgeous face that women would for at a single glance. The collared shirt was zipped up most of the way, hiding most of his face from the cold world.

To his opposite was another person. This other young man was the one releasing most of the feelings that sat in the air, his blue eyes tearing up. He was outfitted with an orange and black long sleeved jacket with a neck high collar and long pants that ended most of the way down his shin.

"Sasuke, you need to come back." He called out with his somewhat raspy voice, rain dropped from the sky, all over the orange jacket and bright blonde hair, little went into his mouth, which he spit out immediately upon it hitting his tongue.

The other man who was clearly the Sasuke that the other boy spoken of, chuckled then retorted. "Do I even need to say it again Naruto? You must realize by now after all these years that there is not even a small sliver of hope to 'save' me!"

"I will try... I will try, one last Time!" Naruto ran at Sasuke and leaned forward, putting his right arm under him and his left arm swiftly circling it, creating a small blue orb. "Rasengan!" Sasuke easily dodged it, jumping over Naruto.

"Stupid Loser. Like always." Sasuke hit Naruto's back with his elbow then upon touching the ground, tripped Naruto. He fell backwards off Sasuke's foot and was elbowed again in the face. "Hahahaha. I barely have to try." Naruto's body poofed away. "A clone? Should of seen that from a mile away."

"When you tripped me I substituted. Heh, What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto was back at his original starting position. His entire body instantly covered itself in a bright yellow, black markings then followed. This ability was known to Naruto as the Fox Cloak. "Don't make me use my full power!" He yelled at Sasuke, through the storm that began to rage.

"You won't." He sneered, then scoffed. "You don't have the guts to attack me. You couldn't kill me with your full power." Sasuke laughed at the joke that only he seemed to understand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto created another clone. The original charged at Sasuke. "Let's end it!"

Sasuke readied himself. "Come on!" Naruto smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "What?" Sasuke searched for the real "clone". "Shari-" A large demon wind shuriken was thrusted into Sasuke's gut. "-ga...n..." he fell onto his knees, swiftly dropping onto the floor.

Naruto walked up to his body. "Look at what you made happen." His tears fell onto Sasuke's face. The blonde pulled the shuriken out. "What the-" Sasuke exploded into guts and gore. It splattered into Naruto's face, leaving a pool of blood and organs.

"Sasuke!" He bent down over the organs and bones. "SASUKE!" He screamed at the pile of mush, not understanding the obvious genjutsu in the heat of the moment.

"You are still too weak...Naruto." Sasuke's voice chimed in Naruto's head. The mush pile dissolved into a rock pile. "Now die." A slim sword was thrusted at Naruto.

"No!" Naruto grabbed the blade, Sasuke laughed and kicked him in the stomach, forcing Naruto to liberate the blade. The kick itself sent him a few meters back into the rocks.

"You need to surrender. Give up." Sasuke clenched his fist, blue chakra covered it which quickly turned into electricity. His signature technique that he had developed into many different forms: Chidori.

"Sasuke please-" Naruto closed his eyes, begging with everything he had.

"Shut up Naruto! Give up on me." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Can you truly save me? I don't want to go back. Can't you see that? We are not friends, and I am not your precious fucking bond!"

Naruto responded choking back tears "I never thought it would come to this...never." Naruto took a deep breath as the tears started sreaming down his cheeks. "I don't care anymore, you have fallen into the darkness...and I was just one of the last to see that." The realization tore at Naruto, ripping apart his heart.

"Maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought you were Naruto. You were just a little slow, as usual." Sasuke leaned towards Naruto, an evil smile across his face. "EVERYONE except YOU and SAKURA just never undertood it. But at least you finally get it."

An explosion covered Naruto in dust. A pink haired kunoichi had his neck in her grip. She wore a green flak jacket and skin tight black shorts that ended just above her knees. The cloud of dust vanished quickly as the rain cut it apart.

"TAKE IT BACK!" She screamed, tears quickly followed, falling onto her tongue to create a bitter taste. "NARUTO TAKE IT BACK NOW!" She continued to yell.

"Sakura..." Naruto struggled to say. "You have to see it now...he is an enemy now." Pictures of a black haired, red-eyed ninja flooded his mind, a face that he hadn't seen in years. "Not me or even his own brother could convince him otherwise."

She was stubborn as ever. "NO! You are wrong...you-you promised me that you would-" Sakura glared at the ground, pondering that Naruto could be right.

Sasuke did not hesitate to take his chance while they were conversing. He thrusted his Kusanagi Sword through Sakura, piercing through into Naruto. Sakura grunted in agony and Naruto slumped forward, the cloak faded away.

He chuckled and pulled the blade out feeling confident of his clean strike. Sudden paralysis then overcame him, in a split second he fell over in pain. "Surprised me...but your genjutsu is too weak."

Another person stood on the opposite of Sasuke. "You are a monster now, they were not even attacking you, they had their backs turned!" His black mask moved with every word. The rain pressured down on his normally high rising silver hair.

"Kakashi Hatake...You only got me because I was not prepared, my Sharingan is far superior to yours." Sasuke dissolved away, laughing.

"Damn! I forgot to close my other eye." Kakashi pulled his headband down over his black eye. The rocky terrain around him melted away. A blade cleaved Kakashi in half and intestines splattered across the darkness. "Urg...Ahh...hell."He tried to pick his body up and stood up on both arms only to have them melt into blood and white bones. The pain was antagonizing and there was no single word to explain it. Multiple would not even suffice.

"My eyes are far more advanced." Sasuke reappeared from the darkness as the world reformed around them, back into the rocky land once more. Sasuke walked up to Kakashi's completely limp body and stabbed him in the mid torso drawing red liquid to the surface. "You need... to be... stopped." Blood stained through his mask as it rushed from his mouth.

"I will let you all live this time. I never want to see any of you again. Except Naruto, I still have to end your life." Sasuke left the grusome scene instantly, jumping a long distance in a single leap.

Naruto pulled himself up, the wound was already almost gone. The Nine-Tailed Fox that resided inside him easily regenerated the lost skin and blood.

**You idiot**. Kurama smiled, not an evil smile but a friendly one that most people crave to see.

"I couldn't fight him. Not yet. I have to adjust to the idea...It's painful to fight him with real killing intent. Sasuke still means something to me... But, he is a threat." Naruto looked up to the no longer stormy sky, it seemed to clear directly after Sasuke left.

**You are an idiot. Just like always**. His nine tails waved around as he walked into the open cage which laid out in Naruto's mind and sat down, resting his head onto his hands.

The Nine tailed fox had befriend Naruto, in a way , since Naruto fought the reanimated Jinchûriki during the ninja war. He had slowly become closer to the fox but never as close as he wished.

"Oh, Sakura!" Naruto leaned down to see his wannabe love. She got up completely recovered with only a hole in the flak jacket she wore, which Naruto hoped catching a glimpse at her stomach was possible.

"Don't worry Naruto, I studied the information we uncovered on Kabuto during the war and almost mastered his cell regeneration skill." She turned away and towards Kakashi, flipping him over gently.

"My fault...I...will probably be fine..." He got up and wiped away the blood, then dropped to the ground once again.

"Kakashi-sensei you can't just wipe it off." Sakura was annoyed by his simplicity; she tore his flak jacket and formed hand symbols to create a light blue aura around her hands and pressed her sensei's wound. "We should return to the village and report our failure." She smiled, it was fake.

Naruto saw through Sakura's wall of deception. "Sakura...about Sasuke." He slowly started to speak about a forbidden subject.

"It doesn't matter now." She shouldered Kakashi and began to walk back towards the village. Naruto cursed to himself and spit.

Naruto followed them and couldn't wait to get home and rest after this long day. He took a deep breath, taking heed not to accidently drink rain water. He couldn't give up on Sasuke yet, no matter how much he wanted to.

**What... THE FUCK!? **Kurama smashed against the wet floor in Naruto's mind.

"What is it fox?" It rammed down onto Naruto, the force was some kind of enormous energy, forcing him to fall over, he then peered up and saw that Sakura and Kakashi must not have felt it. It was gone now. "What the hell was that?"

That was an enormous energy. Similar to chakra but it felt different. At full power, I am not even sure I could manage to surpress it.

Sakura was totally ignorant of her surroundings and Kakashi was barely conscious. "Naruto, I am sorry." She started to speak, Naruto quickly caught up before they noticed. "I was panicking and broke formation. Who would have thought Sasuke was the sound ninja we were tailing?"

Naruto had completely forgotten the reason they were there once he saw Sasuke. "He wouldn't just help Orochimaru for no reason. He has a reason...and knowing him...knowing him it is probably for more power." Naruto was disappointed at his former best friend and rival. Then he fell to the ground again.

**The enormous energy from before. Damnit, why the fuck is it so strong?** The fox was being supressed and forced to lay on the ground, even with all of Kurama's power, he could not stand.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sakura stuck her free hand out, a confused look painted onto her face.

"I just tripped..."He clenched her hand and pulled himself up. He decided to keep it a secret with an exception of the Hokage if he felt it necessary.

"We should get back." Sakura nodded to her own statement, they then continued back home, to Konohagakure.

**AN: I hope you like this story. I plan a trilogy of stories, all of them connecting with each other. The first is mostly reliant on Naruto as the main character.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

New Sensei

**AN: Stuck around? Good. Most of part 1 is very amateur, so don't expect much in my grammar skills till quite a bit in. I also should warn you a somewhat cliche OC is coming up who wil be of little importance throughout the story. I just had to have an OC...**

Walking through the village, long brown hair hung down into his face which forced him to keep it out by constantly wiping it away. He had a destination that he was dead set on getting too, the only thing that could have stopped him was some free food or something of the same value. When nearing it, a female voice called. "Ross?"

"Oh hey Kanari!" Ross was excited to see her after it being so long, for Kanari Enjeru was gorgeous in every way. She had voluminous blonde hair and sparkling signature bright purple eyes. She wore bandages covering her bosom with a red vest over that and baggy red shinobi pants. The Enjeru clan was never mentioned much around the leaf village and the clan was relatively small. They had a unique kekkei genkai which allowed them to sprout beautiful angel wings and they excelled at wind style ninjustu.

"What fucking hell took you so fucking long?" A man with shaggy gray hair and dark red pupils called to Ross. He was Shi Akuma. One of the last in his clan; he had a lot of pride for Konoha and would very easily sacrifice himself for the sake of the village. His bloodline trait was the ability to control special demon creatures that he made a contract with when he was younger.

"Oh hello Shi." Ross didn't so much like Shi but he was a loyal ally. They had meet in order to discover their new sensei. Ross wore dark blue and black plaid shorts with a white hoodie and always had his hands in his jackets pocket whenever he wasn't removing hair from his eyes.

"Where could the new sensei be, I hope he won't die. I don't know if i could handle it again." Kanari wondered as she paced back and forth. She looked toward a strange noise then instantly plopped onto her behind as a spinning leaf whirlwind and two men whom were instantly recognized as Naruto Uzumaki the war hero and Kakashi of the Sharingan. She got up and bowed politely.

Kakashi spoke before the rest of the teens. "I will be your new sensei, the hokage realizes your talent and after the death of Shensuri, I will train you both. Shi Akuma. Kanari Enjeru."

Ross did not hear his name. He looked in confusion at The Copy ninja.

**They forgot you.** A deep distorted voice rung in his ears from inside. **You should let me have them. I could kill them with a blindfold on. Let me have your body and it will be done.**

"According to Grandma... I mean Tsunade-sama, I am to train you." Naruto blurted out bluntly. "Let's go." Naruto started to walk off.

"No! Wait why can't I be with Kanari and Shi?" Ross was enraged. "I want to learn under Kakashi-sensei!"

"You stupid idiot, You know why...I am the only one that can help you conrol the Zerobi." Naruto again spoke bluntly and realized what he did. "I mean uh-"

"No we already know about it." Kanari spoke in a soft tone. Naruto was befuddled around her but remembered he was 18 now and she was only 16. He gulped, thinking of how this is considered rape. He regretted ever thinking about it in the first place.

"Shit Naruto-sama, why the fuck wouldn't we know?" Shi spoke in a confused voice. Naruto was happy he was called sama for the first time. Respect. He smiled happily.

"You will still be on our team whenever you aren't learning from Naruto." Kakashi reassured Ross. He sighed with relief while going over to Naruto.

"Good luck guys. I will probably see you soon I guess." Ross bowed and Kanari bowed in return, Shi gave a wave and they went off. "Now what?"

"I have to train you to control that thing inside you. I don't even have control over mine completely. I feel like Killer Bee would be a better trainer." Naruto took a breath.

"Killer Bee? Oh you mean Raikage-sama? Don't speak of a Kage without an honorific!" Ross was apalled, he did not know Bee and Naruto had a close relationship.

"Uh anyway, I suppose i should start by seeing the inside of your mindscape. So um concentrate on the Zerobi and i will be there too." Naruto hated explaining things, not to mention how terrible he was at it.

Ross understood Naruto even through the confusing dialect. Focus, i dont wanna be inside with the monster near me...here we go. He appeared within a slab of white bricks with giant towering walls and a huge see through wall with a strange square symbol surrounded by a larger square symbol. This wall seperated the demon from the clutches of Ross. Naruto was also there examining the room.

"So this is it? A huge box shaped room with a almost not see...able... wall in the way?" Naruto was a little disappointed. "Now i wanna see what this thing can do." Naruto turned yellow as he entered fox cloak mode. "I am going to release the seal for a temporary time of 5 minutes. He put his hands together and formed the tiger seal.

"No!" Ross rushed over to Naruto, a clone appeared and grabbed Ross and flung him into one of the corners. The clone was far stronger than Ross could take. He had to rely on Naruto to not screw up. The strange symbols on the wall disappeared.

**Too bad. You should not have done that**. The voice startled Naruto. **Now you will die and i will take your body. **The voice was incredibly disturbed.

"What the fuck?" Naruto felt such an evil from everywhere and a black blob appeared from the ground inside the what used to be a wall. It reformed itself into a bunch of squirmy tentacles and shot at Naruto. He was still in shock when they grabbed him on all of his limbs.

Two extra fox hands grew from Naruto's back and began to form an orb of yellow chakra, growing slightly larger as three smaller orbs appeared all around the larger one. "Damn you! Planet Rasengan!" Naruto threw it at the source of the tentacles causing an enormous rupture of black goo.

It quickly regenerated back into a humanoid form. It stood upright with yellow eyes, the creature's legs were connected to the black puddle on the ground. It had arms almost to the floor. Naruto was excited. This was the Zerobi, Yamikage. "Ross. I want you to help me." Naruto rushed the monster.

Meanwhile, a sadistic laugh echoed throughout an almost blindingly dark cove. It was filled with strange machinery and things that would make even the toughest man cower in fear. Tapping sound then followed. "You succeeded breaking the want that the nine tails brat had for you?" A man that resembled a snake with a black suit on, and a shimehawa around his waist. "Now...They will no longer hesitate to kill you."

"I don't give a fuck." Sasuke had a sharp tone as always. He no longer cared for any human on earth. He was pure evil. "Now release the curse mark seal and give me access to the Third State." Sasuke was eager to witness his new power unleashed.

Another man whom looked more snake than human walked up to Sasuke and signaled him to follow. He wore a cloak with snake eyes on the hood and had an estranged snake pointing a white head out from under the back of his robe. "Come Sasuke allow me to inject you with the new serum. Our test subject lived until he was put down by ANBU ops from Konaha. Of course you are an Uchiha. Surviving will be a simple task." Sasuke followed him with no doubt or regret.

"Kabuto, don't get the wrong idea. I am not here to join you. Just to get enough power to destroy the Leaf ninja." Sasuke laid down in a bed and pulled his collar down after being directed to. Kabuto took a shot needle and plunged it directly into his neck. Sasuke screamed in agony then fell unconscious. "You will awaken shortly." Kabuto snorted.

Kabuto left the room and went back out to the other man. "Lord Orochimaru, Sasuke will have even more power. He could rival us."

"Hahahahaha..." his laugh was sickening and drawn out."Oh Kabuto he will continue to want to annihilate the leaf. If we succeed then I will just destroy him with the Curse Mark seal." Orochimaru was revived after the war ended. Kabuto was weak and required help, he suceeded in freeing Orochimaru's body from Sasuke. He finally had the human sacrifice needed with a curse mark and with the Snake Sage power so he could preform the summoning ritual. Anko Miterashi was killed to revive Orochimaru.

The door to the clinical area burst open. Sasuke walked out as grey skin receeded into the curse mark now located on his neck near his back. "I love this. This power is incredible." He walked past Orochimaru and Kabuto and left the cove.

"At least he's happy." Kabuto smirked and turned toward Orochimaru. "But unfortunetly we need to get you a new body. That reanimated body is falling apart. You need a fresh new living body, Anko's body is tearing away." Kabuto's tone darkened. "I have only two candidates worthy to accept your grace." He led his master into a prison-like room.

"Oh...the Tsuchimaru clan? A brother and a sister. I will test them both." Orochimaru laughed and walked into the prison; the door smashed shut. Then a sudden killing intent appeared from Orochimatu. It prevented even Kabuto from moving. "I will grant you one wish before i take your body." Kabuto overheard, he snapped out of the paralysis easily and opened the door.

"I want you to protect my sister. Make sure she lives and keep her protected." A man with green hair and a shaky voice said.

"You are perfect as a body for me. I will keep her alive. Now say goodbye." The man turned towards a girl that looked to be around 15. She was crying and nodded her head. A loud eardrum breaking screaming came from the man. Kabuto quickly went over to the girl. "What is your name?"

"Terra. Terra Tsuchimaru." She was then silent. She had emerald green hair and wore raggy prsion clothing, black with chains on her arms and legs. Kabuto eyed her up and down.

"We need to make a warrior out of you. You have potential." Kabuto smiled.

Naruto was keeled over and was barely able to move himself. He and Ross were standing in a wooded area. "Hahaha...that thing was strong as hell." Naruto had helped Ross fight it only to come to a draw. "So it uses bodies to fight? If it had possessed one of us then the other would have died. Even I am not sure if i could fight it at full power." Naruto smiled and scratched his head.

"I told you." Ross huffed. He fell on his butt. "Uh... are we finished for today?" _I really wanna go see Kanari and Shi. I hate this monster and it needs to curl up and die._

**Oh no. You want me to die now? I thought we were becoming close friends. **The Zerobi toyed with Ross.

"Yes, you can go. Get back to Kakashi-sensei, he has a mission that you four are gonna go on tomorrow and you are to meet him for briefing." Naruto truly hated talking so formal. "See ya!" Naruto pulled himself up and jumped off to go back home.

Naruto leaped from tree to tree until the landscape turned into buildings. He made sure to not hit anyone while running through the village. The apartment door opened with a smash and Naruto plopped down on some old instant ramen containers and clothing. It turned out to be the couch. "I wish Bee was here. He is so much better at teaching. I really don't wanna do this. I make a bad sensei. I just wanna beat Orochimaru and Sasuke and... " Naruto was instantly crushed against his couch. He could not move. "Again?"

**Fuck! Is it back again? I can't even feel where it is coming from. Such pressure!**

Then it stopped. "Wha...What the hell."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was startled and fell off the couch to land on some roaches. Their bodies felt disgusting across his face. That caused him to panic and throw himself to his feet. A man with an owl mask appeared from the shadows. Naruto recognized the mask.

"Are you an ANBU op guy? I'm sorry." Naruto had no clue what he was apologizing for. He knew that ANBU usually appeared to kill people. "Please don't kill me. Pllllleeeeeaaaaasssseeee...you caaaaan't, I am sooooo young. And I'm a hero and stuff and-and-annnd-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The ANBU was already sick of Naruto. He removed his mask slightly. He had a black pony tail that stood almost straight up and tired eyes, that looked as though they have stayed up many nights.

"Oh Shi-haharu" His hand was covering Naruto's mouth. Naruto forgot how secretive they are. "Wheh dib who hehome ha hanbu hop?" When did you become an ANBU op? Naruto thought as he attempted to say.

"The Hokage would like to see you. Naruto." Shikamaru slid the visible part of his face back and touched a tattoo on his arm.

Naruto and Shikamaru appeared before Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha. "Hello Naruto!" Tsunade was seemingly young and blonde, but she only used her medical ninjustu powers to cover up her actual age. She also had enormous breast. She had kept everything to give her sex appeal. Her strength was also superhuman, she was a dangerous combination. "You have a mission. An important one."


	3. Chapter 2 & 3

**Chapter 2**

**Rescue mission**

**AN: I am a little OCD and want to make the chapter list match the chapter number. So i am posting 2 chapters at once. There is a small amount of perversity near the end of ch. 2 but don't expect much throughout the story.**

"A mission?" Naruto repeated Tsunade. _Ever_ _since_ _we_ _failed the mission with the sound ninja spy, i have been neglecting my missions. Sasuke left a scar on me and I guess it will take time to recover._

"Yes." Tsunade sighed. "Find Kakashi's team in the nation of wind. They have contacted me with Shi's demons." She looked towards a disfigured dog with red eyes. It whined. "They were supposed to meet up with Lord Kazekage and give him a very important item. But...halfway there they were attacked by someone. All the info we have is that this enemy uses a katana." Naruto stood in awe.

"Kakashi-sensei. He was captured? Or worse? No way!" Naruto was ready to take on any mission. If his friends were involved then he would take it for sure. "Who is my team?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade pointed at the door and Shikamaru went to open it. "Neji Hyuga." A man with white pupils stepped in. His black hair went more than halfway down his back but not quite to his waist. He wore a black and white robe with his pants revealed.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura stepped in with her flak jacket open and ninja equipment on her leg and buttox."And Hinata Hyuga."A female with the same eyes as Neji walked in. She was blushing and stood up straight fighting the urge to hide. She wore her headband on her head and had long blue hair.

Tsunade had ingeniusly formed this team. "They are composed of your closest friends and two medic ninja. As well as two tracker ninja to search for the missing ninja. You should be able to cooperate and form strategies easily."

"What if i fail?" Naruto had failed enough important missions throughout his life and now took into account his failure.

"You cannot fail. If all else fails even if they all turn up dead, we need the box. What's inside is far more dangerous than anything." Tsunade was almost yelling.

"Why? What's inside?" Naruto spoke darkly. "It's more important than my sensei and friends?"

"It is not your time to know yet. The information is too dangerous." Tsunade replied.

Naruto understood. There was no way he could let anything happen.

The candles in the cove lit up. It was no longer as dark as before. Kabuto and Orochimaru stood in the middle of the room. "This body. I will never adjust to the transfer." Orochimaru was wrapped in bandages. "Hahaha...I can feel my power returning."

Kabuto was going to reply but not before he was knocked unconcious. "Hello." A slightly deep voice spoke. "Orochimaru-sama. I have a proposition."The man had a pitch black cloak covering him except for his face and head. He had shouler length spiky blonde hair.

"Hahahahaha. Do you?" Orochimaru laughed in eagerness. "And what exactly would that proposition be? Oh. But first could you do me the honor of telling me your name?"

"Lord Jastin." He was floating half an inch of the ground. "I can promise you power and every jutsu known to man if you follow my instructions." He smiled, His yellow eyes flashed.

The hidden leaf forest shined in the moonlight. Naruto and team had set up camp near a lake near the edge of the forest close to nation of wind. Hinata and Sakura were bathing and Naruto was taking a piss. Neji was meditating. Naruto zipped up his pants and returned to the tent.

"Neji?" Naruto walked behind him.

"I saw you coming Naruto." He was confident in his skill of mastering his blindspot in his dojutsu. "I am slowly mastering my Byakugan blindspot." He had veins clearly visible surrounding his eyes and the middle of his pupils were smaller.

"Neji, I have a question." Naruto was snickering.

"Yes?" Neji answered with a quick response.

"Um...I was wondering since you can see like 150 feet all around." Naruto was starting to burst out laughing.

"Yeeesss?" Neji was very suspicious and curious to what Naruto, the great war hero, had to say to him that was so funny.

"You can see Sakura and Hinata bathing?" Naruto was covering his mouth laughing. "I was just a little curious. I mean not that you have to look." Neji was glaring at him angrily and looked as though he was going to burst with rage.

"Yes." He was interested. "I suppose I could see Sakura naked. But Hinata is my cousin. I had never thought about it before."

Naruto was rolling all over the floor laughing as hard as his lungs could, so much so that he began coughing.

Sakura was helping Hinata wash her back. "Th-thank you Sakura." She spoke softly. She always had especially around men and most of all Naruto. "Um...Sakura how do you feel about Naruto?"

"He is a good friend." She then added. "Ok I'm done. You can get dressed I'm going to finish washing." Hinata went over to her clothing and picked up a towel to clean herself and get dry.

"I mean how do you 'feel' about Naruto..." She struggled to say it.

"Oh...well he is nice and seems to care a lot about me. I-I guess if it came down to it I might like him. But..." She thought about Sasuke, then quickly removed the image from her mind. "Nevermind."

"O-Oh...He is really nice." Hinata was blushing and she giggled, Sakura saw right through her. Sakura took Hinata's towel once she was dry.

"Hey actually i have a question for you." Sakura wrapped the towel over her hair. She then gripped her own breasts. "Why are your boobs so big? I mean compared to mine."

"S-Sakura!" Hinata laughed at her indecency.

"Naruto would probably love you just for those things." She joked. Hinata just finished getting dressed and began to leave. Then Hinata ran in front of Sakura. Sakura felt an incredible greed.

Hinata yelled. "Neji, Naruto!" Naruto was peering at Sakura through the bushes and Hinata could feel the Byakugan activated on Sakura. Naruto ran for it and Neji pretended he was looking for something else. Sakura finished getting dressed and stood up. She was surrounded in a black aura.

"NARUTO! YOU ARE DEAD! YOU LITTLE DICK!" Naruto was running for his life and then stopped. Sakura was in front of him. "YOUR FUCKED."

**Chapter 3:**

**The enemy reveals itself**

The next morning, Neji had gotten up early and skimmed the area for any life signs as strong as a human or signs that a battle had happened. "Nothing." He went to the very edge of the forest. He could see the desert and a large sandstorm and decided to check around. "Byakugan." He whispered.

Naruto awoke to a crash noise. He tore of the bandages that Sakura had forced him to wear after beating him half to death and ran outside of his seperate tent. Neji was lying on the ground covered in his own blood. A long katana shimmered in the morning sunlight. He had a small frame and wore an hakama with a tight long sleeved shirt with a tall collar. Part of a bull skull and horn were embedded in his head. His skin was a very pale white and he had a black scar across his left eye. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was stuck standing and waiting to die.

_His voice sounds like Gaara. He looks like a monster. What did he do?_ "What did you do to Neji!" Naruto panicked and finally pulled out enough courage to rush over to Neji. "Neji?" He was unconscious, or at least that is what Naruto kept telling himself while he jumped back from the man.

"Master told me about you." His yellow eyes pierced Naruto. "You are supposed to be strong unlike this one." He glanced towards Neji. "I have no more reason to be here. I already have Master's item and disposed of the weaklings guarding it." He held a small box in his right hand opposite to the blade.

"What? Where is Kakashi sensei? And where are the chunin that were with him?" Naruto roared.

"I would have killed them but the one my Master told me was named Kakashi of the Sharingan used a red eye to escape." He spoke in a dull tone.

"Good. Then give me the box and be on your way." Naruto got much more serious and combat ready. He flashed and was then covered in the yellow fox cloak that was learned training with Killer Bee just before the war.

**Good. Let's tear him apart. He gives off no chakra signal. Even if he killed your little friend, we are much more powerful. **The fox was voracious.

Naruto disappeared in a flash of light and then next to Neji, he picked Neji up and after a flash put him down near the tent. "Ok stranger. What is your name?"

The man pointed at himself with a confused face. "Me?" Naruto nodded and snorted a little laugh. "Oh, I am...well my Master calls me El Primero. So how about you call me Primero?"

Naruto squinted his eyes. "Ok...your very polite. Anyway like you know I am Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage in training."

Primero put the small box into a pouch on his left side and held his blade with both hands. "Let us hope you as strong as master says." He swung downwards even though he was not even close to Naruto. A cut shaped crescent of wind flew towards Naruto instantly after. He could not move because if he did then Sakura and Hinata's tent would get hit.

Naruto crossed his forefinger and middle with his other forefinger and middle finger. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Two more Narutos appeared directly in front of the wind and poofed along with hit. Naruto rushed Primero with a Blue sphere."Rasengan!"

"No." Primero sliced the ball in half and blasted Naruto back into his own tent. "You are not so special. Why would Master praise you for no reason?" Primero was disappointed with the poor display of power from the great nine tails wielder.

Naruto got up. "Ha. I was praised for a reason." He exploded into a cloud of smoke and another Naruto smashed Primero from behind with another Rasengan.

"Oof" Primero was blown into one of the trees causing it to crumble on top of him. Another Naruto appeared above the tree pile and threw a sphere at the wreckage.

"Rasengan ball!" It exploded on impact leaving only smoke visible. The clone in the air poofed and the smoke around Primero cleared slowly. Primero stood up and smiled. "Wha..?" Naruto fell over and grabbed his stomach. Blood poured out of of his torso.

"When you hit me and thought you had me...i stabbed you through the stomach." The location Naruto had hit with his Rasengan had a small wall of bone around it, they fell onto the ground. "I can create bone from anywhere on my body and I am a master swordsman." Primero smiled.

"Damn it-" Naruto coughed causing some blood to go splattering all over him; the fox cloak had vanished. He hoped that Sakura and Hinata would stay in the tents; he did not want them involved.

_Enough. Bring me the gem. _A calm voice shot through Primero's head. He put his hand to his head. "Master? Very well." Naruto stood up and crossed his fingers like he did before. Two 'puffs' and two more Narutos charged Primero.

"Not finished!" The left clone crossed paths with the right one and they switched positions. The one previously of the left, now on the right, was crushed by Primero's blade before he even got the chance to attack. That left an opening and Naruto took it.

"You are not swift enough." Primero jumped up and a flash sliced across him, causing him to fall. During the descent Naruto's clone swiped the pouch and tossed it to the original, now in fox cloak. Primero landed on both feet. "I have to leave. No more time to play." He stabbed his blade into the ground and disappeared.

**Fuck. He escaped.**

"At least we got the box." Naruto glanced down at it. It was wrapped in brown paper. "Seems kinda simple."

**Fool. If it looks like this because it gives the box a normal feel. No one would want to steal such a simple item. It looks like trash.**

"Right." Naruto ran into the tents and awoke Hinata and Sakura. "Heal Neji!" Naruto dragged both of them to Neji.

"Naruto what happened?" Sakura looked around and assessed what had happened. "Who attacked? These wounds are deep and severe!" Sakura tore Neji's robe open. Multiple cuts, some going directly through, covered his chest. "Hinata. I can't help him. I need to use one of your Kusari."

"I-...ok here." Hinata opened her pouch that almost every ninja had on their buttox and took out a box shaped like 3 spheres, all interconnected. It opened sideways and had 3 white pills which, as expected, were spherical. She took one out and tossed it to Sakura. "Make sure he doesn't chew!"

"Ok." Sakura opened Neji's mouth and put the pill in then held his nose, forcing him to swallow. Neji's wounds closed up before her eyes. "Good. I can't believe you made something like this. You are amazing at creating medicine."

Naruto ran over to Neji. "Woah. Amazing!" He jumped over to Hinata. "Your amazing!"

Hinata blushed and studdered. "N-Naruto. I want you to keep them. These are the only ones I have. Please keep them."

"I couldn't..." Naruto put his hands out, palms facing Hinata.

"Please. You are always in dangerous situations and if anyone is on verge of death that you care about...you could save them." Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and closed his palm around the medicine.

"Ok." Naruto had a darker tone.

Sakura eyed Naruto and Hinata. Then she saw the gaping wound in Naruto's torso. "Naruto! Your injured?" She rushed over to him and examined it.

"Ah Sakura please. That tickles!" Naruto pushed her away while laughing uncontrollably.

"You idiot!" Sakura smiled, Hinata giggled as well.

Neji had awoken and was watching them with a smile. He pulled himself up with his arms. "The enemy is far stronger than we expected." He whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Splitting up

**AN: Expect a lot of combat later on**

"Maybe I was wrong in choosing Naruto to teach you. The Raikage would have been a better choice, but as a Kage he is busy most of the time." Tsunade spoke to Ross. Shikimaru stood in the corner with his owl mask covering his face. "Naruto is still unexperienced as a ninja. Too young to be a sensei."

Ross was impatient, he stood with his hands in his pockets and yawned. "It's fine. I was just wondering where my team is located. Do you know?"

Tsunade looked away from Ross and studied the idea of telling him or not. She had a solution. "They have gone missing." Tsunade thought that because of his demeanor Ross would stay calm. "We have not received any information otherwise as of now."

"Are they alive?" _They couldn't be dead. There was no way._ Ross kept calm.

"As i said we have no other information. Kakashi Hatake was with them, so I am confident in their survival." Tsunade answered honestly.

"Kakashi-sensei? Then they are probably alive."_ They have to be. With such a renowned ninja. _Ross thought to himself.

**You know they are dead.** Yamikage barked.

"Anyway back on topic..." Tsunade started.

_You are wrong they will be fine. _Ross argued.

**Hahaha. THEY ARE DEAD. MISSING NINJA NEVER TURN UP ALIVE! STOP BEING A FOOL.**

_SHUT UP._ Ross was inside his mindscape. The monster took form as the same humanoid as when he fought Naruto.

**Dead. **The Zerobi had broken Ross.

"SHUT UP!" Ross shattered the window behind Tsunade and jumped off into the distance.

"Owl. Follow him." Tsunade asked the ANBU in the corner. She was not surprised. All the jinchûriki were very emotional and it was obvious the no tailed monster was toying with him.

"Do you mind me asking the history behind this one? I thought that they were only nine tailed beast and the 1ten tails that the sage supposedly controlled." For once Shikimaru was interested.

"It is short. He was left on my predecessor's doorstep and was trained to supress the monster his whole life. To everyone in this village he is just another no name chunin. The beast itself has no history as far as the leaf ninja know. Now go." Tsunade stood up.

"Yes." With that Shikimaru disappeared in an instant.

"Kakashi-sensei...You have to stop pushing yourself so much." Sakura was healing his wounds. They had found Kakashi and his team in a clearing. Neji found them and was heading back to camp when Primero had found him.

"I am fine Sakura. Stop worrying over me." He was not fine. He was on the verge of death when they found. He said that he was just protecting his team. This time unlike Neji, Sakura could heal if he kept still.

"So how is Ross doing?" Kanari asked. Her and Shi were unharmed. Naruto sat down next to her.

"Good...I guess. I don't know." Naruto was confused. As a sensei he couldn't say how good Ross was. _Man I am a terrible sensei. I guess I did only teach him once._

"Shit, we should be honored that a great hero like you would come to save us." Shi plopped down next to Naruto. He smiled. "So that shit head Ross is a failure?"

"No..." Naruto sighed.

"Our team is too large. We need to split up. Three of us will go to the Kazekage and the other four will go report to Tsunade-sama." Neji explained to everyone. "Kakashi is wounded and will need a medic to go with him, Hinata that is you." He pointed at her, she nodded in return.

"I will go to the Kazekage." Shi volunteered.

Neji shook his head. "No...You are too inexperienced. There is no telling what will happen." Shi was about to open his mouth when Kanari grabbed him and shook her head.

"Sakura, Naruto and I will go." Neji pointed at them respectively. "It is midday. We should hurry." They all seperated into their teams and jumped off into opposite directions.

"You have returned." Jastin stood in the middle of Orochimaru's cove. Primero was bowing in front of him. "Orochimaru has refused my offer, we have to return to our base." He floated around Primero. "But first...You must get the box. You failed."

"Master?" Primero felt around for his pouch. His eye twitched. "I am so sorry. I failed." His sheath scraped against the floor as he got up. "I will return immediately." In an instant Primero was gone.

"Goodbye." Jastin looked towards Orochimaru and Kabuto. He disappeared in an electric current.

"Kabuto prepare to attack the Hokage. Pull together the sound ninja four." Orochimaru's playful demeanor had gotten serious. "Now. We must hurry."

"Oh, my lord?" Kabuto did not bother to ask. He went into another room, it was filled with computers and a bed. "Kureijī. It is now your time." He disconected a large amount of cords and needles from someone laying in bed.

"Finally. Hehehehahaha." Kureijī had a disturbed voice. He helped pull some of the cords out. "I was waiting for it. The time to kill." His light grey hair shined in the light of the computers. He was a young man.

"Stay calm. You will activate your curse mark. Now get dressed." Kabuto left the room and walked east down the hallway into a large cell. "Yōso sisters. Get up." Two naked young women layed in the corner of the cell. The one on the left had blue hair and bright blue eyes. "Kyūryū." The other had red hair and eyes. "Honō." Kabuto knocked on the cage then opened it. "Get up."

Honō stretched, yawned then got up. "What is it Kabuto-sama?" She had a deeper voice, but compared to a man it was still high.

"Lord Orochimaru has need of the sound ninja four." Kabuto left the room after signaling them to get dressed by pointing at some clothes on the floor.

He returned to the main room. "Oh Hikari? You are here?" A middle aged man with incredibly white hair, wearing a white robe with a shimehawa, exactly like Orochimaru, wrapped around his waist. "My lord if he is here than all of sound ninja four are ready. We can move on Tsunade."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A Gem for the village

Sasuke stood on the Hokage stone faces eyeing the Hokage's mansion. "With my power I could easily handle her...And the rest of this dump." He chuckled.

"Tsunade-sama is far stronger than you are. S-rank criminal and missing nin...Sasuke Uchiha." A girl with black hair in buns and Chinese style clothing jumped down from one of the buildings on top of the faces. "I can stop you here. I never cared for you like the others. You were always so stuck up."

"Hmph I think I remember you. At least you seem familiar." He smiled.

"My name is Tenten." She had a large slanted scroll on her back, which she removed and opened. "I suppose i should capture you for information." A chain appeared from smoke around the scroll. She put the scroll on her back once again.

"Tenten...Ah yes. I remember. And that is if you can capture me." He thrusted his left hand to his side with his fingers pointing away from him. A sword gleamed in his hands after a lightning current summoned it into them. "My weapon skills are far greater than yours. At least my sword skills."

"We'll see!" Tenten threw the chain at him. It wrapped around Sasuke's sword.

"Idiot." Electricity surrounded the sword and went up the chain. Tenten released the chain and put her forefinger on her wrist. It had a summoning seal. Shuriken appeared in her hand and she instantly threw them. Sasuke dropped his sword. "Fire style: Fireball justu." He yelled after a succession of hand symbols.

An enormous ball of flames covered the area. Sasuke picked up his blade. "Sharingan!" His eyes turned red. _There she is._ His eyes showed her chakra, making her easy to find.

"Damn." Tenten was surrounded in a veil of chains. Her scroll beside her. "Summoning: Kunai rain!" A large poof appeared over Sasuke. He glanced up.

"Loser. Just like Naruto." The kunai rained down on Sasuke and Tenten. She was protected by chain. His sword disappeared in lightning. "I can dodge this easily." Sasuke waited until the kunai almost touched him. He moved to left then right, the kunai fell while he danced around them.

Tenten jumped out of the chain then released it around Sasuke. It closed on him. He grunted then screamed. "Look at what you are causing. Now feel true terror!" Strange marks appeared all over his body. They were wavy and curved.

"What the hell? It's like that time in the Forest of Death six years ago?" She pulled the chain as tight as she could. The marks on Sasuke's body got closer together. Then his body glowed orange and his skin turned grey. His hair elongated and turned a blackish dark grey.

"You are too weak." Sasuke grew giant hand shaped wings on his back that blew through the chains. They had small fingers growing out of the webbing in between each finger.

"No!" Tenten jumped in the sky. "Summoning: Giant iron ball!" A giant ball with spikes appeared over her head. There were small blue chakra threads attached to it. She pulled the threads downwards. The ball slowly moved towards the ground.

"Too slow." Sasuke stabbed her in the torso with a sword in his left hand. The iron ball crashed onto the mountain of faces. He pulled the blade out. Tenten coughed up a small amount of blood. Once more he stabbed her in the torso. Then put his foot on her chest and pushed, pulling the blade out and throwing her against the ground simultaneously. Sasuke's wings allowed him to glide down.

"Fuck." Tenten held herself and squeezed. Trying to flush out the pain. She coughed again, a much larger amount of blood spewed from her mouth this time.

"Now. Wallow in self regret. You should never have tried to fight me." He flew over to her and thrusted the sword into her chest.

"N-N...ot y...et." She coughed. Sasuke pulled the sword out and attempted to stab again. Although, before it reached her a kick to his stomach threw him off the mountains. Tenten looked up at her hero. "L...Lee?" She coughed uncontrollably.

He wore green tights and a flak jacket. "Yes. It is me." He had his left arm behind his back and right arm curved forward facing where he had hit Sasuke.

Tsunade stood face to face with Orochimaru and asked. "What do you want this time?"

"The gem." Kabuto sighed. "My lord wants the gem."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tsunade lied. Straight through her teeth. The gem was in the bottom drawer of the desk Tsunade loved to sleep on.

"Hahahaha...We already know. There is no point in hiding it. The fire gem. I want it." Orochimaru spoke for himself.

She sat down in her chair and leaned over and opened the drawer quietly. "I do not know what you speak of." She took the box with the gem in it and put it into her cleavage.

"We have four sound ninja set up at all corners of the village. If you do not give the gem to us than they will wreak havoc." Kabuto smiled. "We have the advantage."

Tsunade flipped the desk over and threw it at both of them with her incredible power. Kabuto jumped in front of his master and sliced it in half with his hand. She smashed Kabuto in the face with her right fist and smashed him in the left wall of the mansion causing him to fall out into the streets.

"Bitch!" He screamed at the building. People around them clutched their childeren and themselves in fear. He removed his robe, he wore pants but most of his body was covered in scales so he looked more snake than human. "You will regret this." He plunged his hands into the ground.

"No!" Ross kicked Kabuto in the face. He smashed into a dumpling shop. "How dare you try to harm these innocent people." Shikamaru was standing behind Ross.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Very well. You have made your decison. No matter how poor it was...Sound ninja four...Attack." Tsunade grabbed his face and crushed it into her fist and threw him up, he blasted through the roof and far into the sky. He landed directly where he was hit and right into her fist. His body fell onto the floor.

"I am more than confident in my ninjas abilities. They can handle anything you have." She crossed her right arm with her left and her hands glowed light blue. "Chakra scalpel!"

Ross yelled at the people within radius to escape. "Get out of here! Run!" Shikamaru knew Kabuto was too powerful and only hoped a miracle could happen. "Four eyes! I will stop you." Ross was confident.

Kabuto took of his glasses and crushed them. "You are weak." A snake blasted out of the ground and right at Shikamaru.

"Tch. What a drag!" He blocked its teeth with his ANBU blade, which they all carried. "Damn...This sucks." The snake was human sized with arm sized teeth. He struggled with it. _Too goddamn strong!_ He thought to himself.

Ross preformed a number of signs with his hands. "Earth style: Coffin!" A large square appeared around Kabuto made of rock. It was knee height and rising slowly.

"Hahaha. Such a weak technique." Kabuto thrusted his arms into the ground and burrowed in, leaving no hole. Ross jumped and threw a bomb tagged kunai at the ground. Right next to the kunai, Kabuto's arm exploded out of the ground and grabbed Ross' neck.

"Crap." Ross clenched the arm. The bomb went off and blew the arm off. Ross smashed against the ground with the arm still squeezing. He coughed as it got tighter. "I can't breath." Ross tried to scream.

Kabuto reappeared from the ground, his arm still missing. "Hahahaha!" Kabuto pointed his middle and forefinger of his hand that was still attached towards the one on the ground. It exploded into snakes, they hoarded Ross.

_I...I am going to die._ Ross was smothered by the snakes and was being bitten all over. Their venem leaked into his skin. _No...No. _Ross fell unconcious.

Orochimaru's body wiggled around. Tsunade stepped on his head and crushed it. Blood splattered everywhere. Then an arm stuck out of the neck that was left. Then another arm. They grasped the sides of the neck and pulled until Orochimaru popped out of the dead body. Tsunade stepped back in disgust. "You monster!"

The door leading to Tsunade's office burst open. A black haired girl in a black dress holding a pig and a man with brown shoulder length hair stepped in!

"Genma! Shizune!" Tsunade yelled and began to run over.

"Nope." Orochimaru preformed the tiger seal with one hand. "Four pronged barrier." Four purple walls appeared around Tsunade and Orochimaru and floated ten feet in the sky, breaking the rest of the roof. "No one will interfere."

A flood of water exploded over the east side of the village. "Run. Like the helpess weaklings you are." Kyūryū, the blue haired sister, now dressed in a blue skirt and blouse with a shimehawa wrapped around her, whispered. Her long blue hair flowed like water in the tidal wave surrounding her.

In the middle of the village, everything is burning. Fire is everywhere and constantly being generated by Honō, the fire sister. Her flak jacket flapped in the wind created by the flames. She pulled her shimehawa tight. Every member of the sound ninja four has one. "Hahaha. Burn." She laughed aloud.

To the west, the sky was shining like the sun had just come out after a storm. "I am sorry. This is for Lord Orochimaru. It is all for his ambition." Hikari apologized to the people. He had a white staff in his hands. "Holy style: Divine judgement." The sky turned black.

Kureijī sat in the window of a store near the entrance to the village. "Hikari is making the sky dark. I don't much care for dark." He wore a duster and two holsters on either side of his waist. "You may want to look outside." Kureijī told the owner of the establishment. "It is pure hell out there."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The New Four Sound Ninja

"Dynamic entry!" A man similar to Lee in every way except for his exceptionally large eyebrows yelled at the top of his lungs. His foot was pointing directly at Hikari as he flew across the sky and smashed into Hikaru's stomach. "Eat my foot of righteous justice!"

Hikaru did not budge. "You are.." He grabbed the foot of the man and threw him across the sky. His right eye turned bright green. "Might Guy of Konoha." It turned back into its original dull state.

Guy flipped around and landed on a building opposite of Hikari. "You. How dare you!" He threw his right leg in the air and bent it. He put his right and left arm up in a V-shape and bent his hands downwards. "Nice guy pose!"

"Your...Strange." Hikari smiled. "You want to attack me?" He pointed his staff at Guy. "Judge him!" The black sky lit up and a light shone around the two of them.

"What is this?" Guy kept in his position. "You can judge me all you like. I have done nothing wrong." He was confident.

"Fool this will judge what you have done throughout your life. Everyone has committed at least one sin. You will be punished!" Hikari aimed the staff into the sky, awaiting something.

"Hahaha. Why has nothing happened?" Guy still stood in his 'nice guy' pose. "You are wrong. I have never sinned. I am a real nice guy. The only sins done were for a good cause." He smiled, a mysterious sparkle shined from his teeth.

"Very well." The sky went dark again. "Then I have no time to waste." Hikari released his staff and it floated into the sky. He tore his upper robe off, now only wearing pants, he was surprisingly muscular for being middle aged. Markings appeared all over his body, similar to Sasuke. They were triangular.

"Wha? The curse mark. So Orochimaru is alive." Guy observed. He put his leg down and put his thumb up and smiled. "Bring it on." His teeth sparkled again.

"I am not finished." Hikari's markings closed together and his skin blackened into a dark gray, his short hair grew white curved horns, The muscles bulked up even larger. He grew wings. They were torn apart with holes and tears through them.

"If you have not sinned then i will use my demonic powers to destroy you." Hikari exploded with black chakra. "Die." He foated into the sky and threw his arm into the sky "demon spears!" Black lance shaped concentrations of chakra appeared over Hikari.

"You will regret this." Guy got much more serious. "If I am forced to fight you. Then so be it."

Hikari dropped his arm. The spears flew at Guy. "Haaaa!" Guy jumped into the sky and barely dodged the first one. It scraped his flak jacket and put a hole right through it. "No special effects?" He kicked the second spear upwards. "I guess not." Then appeared right next to it and kicked it directly at Hikari.

The other spears that were aimed at Guy returned to Hikari's surroundings and blocked the one kicked by him. "You!" He grabbed two of the spears and jumped at Guy. "Die!"

"Ooooohhhhhhhh...fourth gate open!" Guy's hair pointed upwards and his skin turned red. He kicked Hikari in the gut. This time it threw him back. "Follow up!" Guy appeared right next to him and hit him downwards with his fist. "Noooooooooow! Sixth gate...Keimon...open!"

"Asakujaku!" Guy's fist exploded in flame and he hit Hikari a thousand times over, every fist exploding in fire. "You lose!" His body flew into a building, it collapsed over him. The smoke cleared and in the rubble someone stood.

"What you see is not what you think you have done." Hikari laughed as he got up, completely unscathed.

"How?" Guy stepped back and his skin returned to normal. "Damn, it wore off." He stepped further back.

Hikari spread his wings. "Now...Allow me to deliver divine punishment."

Honō laughed. "And whom are you?" She jumped down from the burning building she created.

"I am Kiba...This is Akamaru." The man pointed at a large white dog. He wore a grey vest and grey slacks with a netting under the vest. He put his hand in his hair to scratch it, which was longer than it used to be and needed to get cut.

"A dog?" Honō laughed as she brushed her red hair out of her eyes. "Your joking."

"Ha! We'll see! Let's go Akamaru!" The dog barked in return to Kiba. "Man-beast transformation!" Akamaru changed to look exactly like Kiba and they slapped hands. Like mini tornadoes they spun at her.

"Interesting." Honō weaved hand symbols. "But. Too slow." She blew out a wave of fire. "Fire style: Flame ocean!"

Kiba and Akamaru headed in opposite directions, dodging the flames. They burned through the building behind them with the ease of knife through butter. "Fang over fang!" They smashed into either side of her and tore her apart. Blood splattered everywhere along with rows of intestines and organs. Akamaru poofed back into a dog. "Easy." Kiba sniffed and touched his thumb to his nose.

"You are an idiot." Honō arose from the fires surrounding. Blazes of flames were covering her. "Ninja art: Flame transformation!"

"What the hell, such a high level technique!" Kiba jumped backwards. "Akamaru!" He nodded to the dog and it nodded back as though it understand what the simple gesture meant.

She exploded into flames. _Where is she? _ Kiba looked around the flames. _That is weird. It feels like the fire is going to kill me. Or to put it better, It's alive. _Hecrouched and put his arms out each pointing outwards in opposite directions."Whirlwind fang!" Kiba ran forwards, the wind surrounding him. He back flipped, then jumped straight up into the air. Akamaru spun in circles on the ground around Kiba's location. A large whirlwind blasted away all of the fire visible.

"Great job Akamaru." Kiba landed on the ground right next to his faithful companion. The ground started to sizzle. "What? Argh!" A whirlwind of flames caged around them. Honō was on the outside facing Kiba.

"This is Lord Orochimaru's strength. Witness it." Honō's skin turned dark grey. She was now surrounded in fire. "Burn away."

Hinata pulled Kakashi into a building near the entrance to the village. "Something seems to be wrong." She fixed him to the best of his abilities and propped him up on a wall. Shi ran inside.

"Fuck." He paused. "We are fucked!" Kanari was behind him.

"The village is in trouble." She cried out.

"What?" Kakashi pulled himself up. "How?" He grabbed his chest and grunted in pain

"Kakashi-sensei stay here." Hinata was suddenely much more serious. "You are still recovering. Kanari please apply this medicine."

"Are you sure?" Kanari took the medicine Hinata handed to her.

"I am the superior jonin. I have trained myself for something exactly like this." Hinata left the building. She worked hard to surpass her cousin, Neji, but never could. Neji got stronger as well as her. They both grew stronger even if it seemed to her that she never got stronger.

Explosions blew apart a large radius of the area surrounding Hinata. "Rotation!" Hinata spun around at a high velocity in a single point releasing a large ball of chakra around her. A much smaller ball of chakra clinked against her barrier. She stopped in place.

Kureijī threw a handheld contraption onto his back. "My guns are far superior to your ninjutsu." He held two of them, one in each hand.

On closer inspection, Hinata had a small hole above her left breast. She fell over. "What..Kind of weapon is this?" Blood leaked out of the small wound.

"I condense my chakra into small pellets and these combust when fired in my 'guns' causing them to fire out at incredibly high speeds." Kureijī chuckled. "You cannot hope to block them."

Hinata collapsed onto the ground. _My heart. I can feel it stopping. This can't be...Naruto, I just ended up being a burden. _She watched him and slowly blacked out. Shi was watching from the window.

"Damn! Hinata-sensei!" He looked around from the window. "Where the fuck are all the jonin? I am going out there!" He looked at Kanari.

"Just promise me. Promise that you won't die." She closed her eyes after finishing the application of Kakashi's medicine.

"Of course I won't. I ain't a fucking newb." Shi broke through the window. Kureijī holstered one of his weapons and aimed the other directly at Shi.

"Aw...Such a weakling?" He smirked and let loose a pellet from the weapon. It exploded into Shi before he knew the fight had started.

"Too fucking bad!" Shi smiled as he melted into the ground as a pile of black goo. Kureijī looked all around for the chunin. Shi was right behind him with a large black and red scythe. "Boo." Kureijī turned to fire at him. Unfortunately not fast enough, he was cut in half. His body was cleaved into two pieces with such ease.

"Your no match. Not for me, fucker." Shi watched the two pieces of the former sound ninja splat onto the ground. "Now. Take his soul." A large black hand appeared under the upper torso. It crushed together, leaving no sign in it's wake as it disappeared into the ground.

"You seem to have no remorse for your fellow citizens" Kureijī materialized behind Shi. The world dripped away. It had been the proprietor of the building Kakashi and Kanari were staying in, that he killed.

"A fucking genjutsu? What the hell did i do?" Shi dropped the scythe and grabbed his head with both hands.

"Now rest peacefully in the otherworld." Kureijī blasted Shi with his still equipped gun. He fell onto his face.

_This is the cold embrace of death? Hahaha. I have done worse while training. If only i was stronger...Then i could of beating this fucker down. _Shi was than flipped over. "Huh..." He coughed.

"I will heal him and Hinata just focus on that guy!"

_A girl's voice? It...It's familiar. Huh. Oh yeah, i remember. Sakura... _He coughed up blood.

"Don't let them die!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. He was in fox cloak.

"I made it." Sakura smiled. "Thank goodness. I stopped the bleeding and you should be fine. I am going to take you and Hinata back inside." Sakura shook Shi to keep him awake.

"You monster!" Naruto readied himself.

"Monster? I like the sound of that." Kureijī laughed. "I will show you the power of a true monster." He holstered his other weapon and removed his duster. "Hahahahaha!" Kureijī's skin began to turn gray, marks appeared all over him. "Suck it." He stuck his tongue out.

"Partial expansion jutsu!" A chubby man yelled. His arm grew five times its original size. He smashed the top of the ninja weapon shop.

"I am over here." A girls voice echoed around pool of water covering a large radius of the village.

_Choji! Be careful! _A different girl's voice echoed throughout the man's head. "Ino, where is she!" The man was Choji Akimichi, the female he was speaking to was his partner Ino Yamanaka.

_I..I don't know. I can't feel her presence. Hold on, me and Sai are almost there! _Choji released the jutsu, his arm turned back to normal. "Got ya!" He smiled.

The water behind Choji blasted a torrent at him. "Huh?" He turned and was smashed in the face but was protecting his face with his arms. The gauntlets he was wearing were rusted. "The water is really hot!" Choji tore of what was left of them.

Kyūryū changed back into herself and stood on the outside of the water. "Hahahahaha!" She brushed the hair from her face. "You can't keep up. Can you?" She winked. "My sister would have been a better match for you."

"Speed? That's all I am missing?" Choji laughed. He took off his armor and red underclothing, underneath was a vest and shinobi slacks. "I have speed."

_Ino. You shouldn't come._ Choji concentrated.

_Why not? Are you crazy? _ Ino held her hair down while she and the man who was apparently Sai flew over the village on a bird made of ink.

_I can win. You just have to believe in me. _Choji stressed his muscles. "Ohhhhh!" Chakra exploded all over him.

"What is this?" Kyūryū began to walk back into the water. "Ah." She was punched in the stomach with a ton of force. Choji, now much skinnier, held his left fist into her stomach. "Butterfly bomb!" He smashed her into the street.

Choji trained to master his clan's hidden power since he fought his reanimated sensei, Asuma, during the war. Asuma's final words removed any doubt of Choji being weak. "Ohhhhh!" His fist exploded into her torso.

Kyūryū screamed as loud as she could, her voice cracked. "What the fuck?" She spoke normally.

"What? How are you alive?" Choji pressed his fist into her.

"You are pretty hot when your skinny." She winked. "Too bad, I have to kill you. Tsk tsk." Kyūryū's skin darkened into a gray color. Her blue hair turned dark and grew down to her waist.

"What?" Choji is thrown off of her. "Urg...What did you do?"

"Tsk. I have to kill you now." Kyūryū got up and water encircled her. "Hope you said your prayer. I will even allow you too." She winked again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Jastin enters

**AN: If you are following or are planning on following the series, please review if you have any problems. Enjoy the first battle and backstory of the main antagonist.**

Tsunade stared at Genma and Shizune from the barrier. She turned towards Orochimaru. "What the hell? A sealing barrier with such ease?"

"Kabuto completed many things for me during my 'absence'. I am much more powerful than before." Orochimaru shot his tongue at Tsunade, with no hesitation.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled.

It wrapped around her wrist. "Damn!" She pulled her arm, Orochimaru was pulled along with it. "Die, monster!" She used her other arm to make a fist and hit him across the face. Tsunade's hand glowed blue and she pressed her fist into his face. He went flying across the prison, the tongue still wrapped around her arm as well as the skin of his face still attached.

Orochimaru pulled himself up. His face was a pale white and green hair sparkling from under his normally grey skin color and long black hair.

"This is my final body. Sasuke was a lost cause, a large waste of my time. I am going to collect all of the gems, and become immortal. Just give up yours and the attack on your village will be called off." Orochimaru covered his face with his palm, the tongue around Tsunade's arm began to melt. She threw it onto the floor of the barrier.

He removed his palm and his face was returned back to its original state. "Now let's finish this. TSUNADE!" Orochimaru threw himself at her, his legs morphed into a snake like tail. "What?" He stopped in middair, unable to move.

The barrier prison disappeared, Tsunade fell but was able to catch herself.

Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran over to her master.

Genma joined them. "What happened?" He looked up at Orochimaru.

A spark flashed in front of Orochimaru, then a distortion in the air. Jastin came from out of the electrical distortion. His cloak and bright blonde hair flowed through the wind as he floated in the sky in front of the so-called strongest ninja alive as proclaimed by Kabuto.

"Lord Orochimaru. You have gone and done a bad thing." Jastin smiled. "I thought we had agreed you would not impede me?" He moved his hand in front of and pushed. Orochimaru was blasted farther back and given control of his own body once again.

"I can't get down." Orochimaru observed as he attempted to jump down from the sky, but could only stay at that elevation.

"If you want to go down, allow me to help you." Jastin thrusted his arm down. Orochimaru was smashed into the ground, through the myriad of floors in the mansion, and into the bottom floor. Jastin floated onto the ground and walked over to the hole created by himself. "Don't think you are stronger than I. You are just another of my creations."

"Who are you?" Genma nodded, while chewing on his toothpick that was always in his mouth.

"I am Jastin." He turned to Genma.

"Why are-" He was interrupted.

"Jastin?" Tsunade got in front of Genma and Shizune.

"Yes."

Tsunade's eyes opened. "You can't be real!" She yelled.

"So you have heard of me then? Good. All three of the sannin probably knew. Although I do not know why these ninja did not recognized me." Jastin examined them.

"Only the first, second, and third generation of ninja know of you. Jastin." Tsunade stopped speaking and rushed at him. Before taking three steps she was blown back into the door located in between Shizune and Genma.

"That was foolish." Jastin started to float a few feet off the ground.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune pulled her sleeve up to reveal a bracelet with metal laces attached to each strap. She pulled the back of the metal and released. The opposite end of the metal shot out needles.

The needles were flipped around and a large wind carried them right back into Shizune and blasted her back into the wall to the left of Tsunade.

"Shizune?" Genma looked back, Tsunade pulled herself from the door; it crumbled. Shizune was unconcious with a few needles sticking out of her torso.

"Tsunade-sama...Gimme some information if you have any." Genma turned back to Jastin.

She swiped off the dust and dry wall on her. "He is supposed to be a 'god'. According to legend, remember this is only a legend." Tsunade attempted to assure Genma while, at the same time, he bent over to help Shizune.

"According to legend, he was the one who killed the great sage of six paths. After the sage split the ten tails into the seperate nine tails, he traveled around the world helping people, he never had any horrible desires. Jastin wanted to control the power of the tailed beast. So, he attacked the sage. Obviously he was unable to win."

Jastin allowed Tsunade to speak.

"Jastin disappeared after his defeat, no one chronicled where he went. The sage continued to help the world prosper for many more years. Until, one day many years later, Jastin returned. This time he was exceptionally stronger and nearly killed the sage." Tsunade took a breath.

"The sages' sons; the one he granted the power of sharingan and the one he granted with incredible physique and power; teamed up and sealed him away inside a man. Everytime a person inside the sealed man's family was going to die or had just died, they sealed it into the next of kin or closest relative. This time when the holder died, no one sealed Jastin, so he escaped. The holders were part of the Uzumaki clan, because of their ability to control such things." Tsunade stepped forward.

"The holder was Pain or Nagato if you prefer. Strangely Nagato died almost two and a half years ago. So where were..." She pointed at Jastin. "You?"

Jastin laughed. "I was collecting information about this new world and came across quite a little secret. About you and the rest of the Kages." He floated slightly higher and put both of his palms in front of himself. A wave of clear air exploded out of his hands at a high velocity.

Tsunade stood her ground and put both arms out to shield Genma and Shizune. Some of the clothing around her legs and chest tore apart but she did not budge an inch. Blood fell from all the now revealed parts of her body. "Take Shizune and run."

"But-"

"Now Genma!" She screamed loud enough for the entire village to hear. He obeyed and ran down the still barely intact stairs of the mansion.

"The reason I attacked you earlier was to confirm your abilities and think of the best way to cope against them." Tsunade readied herself.

"Now, don't tell me you think you can fight me?" Jastin blasted her two more times.

"No, I won't let you!" Tsunade dodged both of them by jumping and kicked off a part of the roof to slam into Jastin. She grabbed onto him, he still floated in the air.

"Almighty push!" Jastin yelled. Tsunade was blown off of him and into the remaining roof, causing it to crumble and force her to fall onto the top floor.

"I am a god! Orochimaru and the Zerobi were my creations! Give me the gem!" He lifted her body from the rubble with his power and floated her over to himself. "What is this?" Jastin dropped her body, it crashed onto the floor and Tsunade coughed up a pool of blood. "The sky!" He screamed. "When did it turn light again?"

"A...Couple of min-" She coughed.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUUUCK!" An orb of power blasted everywhere around Jastin. He levitated higher. "Orochimaru...YOU LEFT? YOU TRICKY FUCK!" Then he was gone, vanished in an instant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke flew up over the Hokage stone faces. "Still here?" He looked at Lee and the severly wounded Tenten, down below him.

Lee stood his ground in front of his beaten partner. "Sasuke. You are heartless."

"Hahahahaha. Do I care?" Sasuke landed on the First Hokage's sculpture. "I will show you just how heartless I can be."

Lee picked up Tenten carefully and jumped onto one of the buildings on top of the mountain and put her down. "Please do not die." He whispered before jumping back to his original spot.

"I'm pretty sure...That you can't use ninjutsu can you?" Sasuke laughed at the inability to do something so easy.

"No. Now stop speaking and come at me please." Lee bent down, Sasuke blitzed. He easily dodged it with his amazing speed and smashed Sasuke's neck with his knee.

"Agh!" Sasuke pounded against the ground. Lee drop kicked his back. "Ahhhggg!" Sasuke yelped. He flapped his wings back, surrounding Lee.

"Leaf whirlwind!" He spun his leg around and broke free of Sasuke's trap.

"Damn. I forgot how fast you were." _Looks as if I will need Sharingan. _His eyes changed to red. Lee kicked, but Sasuke dodged left. Then right. He escaped every blow that Lee attempted to hit him with. "Die!" He smashed Lee's torso with his fingers. "Chidori!" His fingers were instantly covered in electricity and blasted a hole through Lee's flak jacket and suit. Blood dripped from his exposed skin.

"I will need more speed!" Lee threw his arms out and flexed his entire body. "Ooooooooooohhhhhh. Eight inner gates. Five open!" Lee's skin changed to red and his hair spiked up, exactly like Might Guy.

_His chakra exploded! What the hell is this?_ "Fire style-" Sasuke preform a quick succession of hand signs. "Fire b-" Lee zoomed straight through his Sharingan and punched him in the gut.

"Ready? Hidden Lotus!" Lee punched Sasuke in the stomach multiple times before kicking him away. Lee reappeared behind him and kicked him away. Once more appearing behind Sasuke and kicking repeatedly this time. Lee finished it with one last punch which seemed to stop time and blasted Sasuke into the air above the village.

_I can't move. Fuck, he was too fast. I'm stunned._ Sasuke crashed into the ground hundreds of feet under the Hokage faces, or so he thought. His body was still intact, he was caught by someone.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" The voice had the same tone that a child asking a question would have, but it was a man.

"Let me go!" Sasuke pushed is way out of the man's arms and fell onto the ground. His gray skin and wings disappeared back into the mark on his neck.

"Master says that you could be of use to him. My name is Primero." He leaned over to help Sasuke up.

"I don't care." He knocked away Primero's hand and barely pulled his self off the ground.

"Master says he can reward you with power. That mark, he can max out it's output of strength." Primero pointed at Sasuke's curse mark.

_Power? That reminds me, I have not used my third state yet. _Sasuke took into account Primero's idea. "Wait for me here. I need to finish something."

The curse spread across his body again. They covered him then he flashed a bright orange and his skin was gray. "Agh...Fuck." Sasuke grabbed his neck and fell onto his knees. Sasuke's hair grew longer, even more so then before. A black hard substance covered his knees and wrists. "Ugh..." he tore off his shirt, which was mostly ripped apart already.

"This is power." Sasuke bulked up, he was still small, but muscles now covered him. "These are..." he put his hand on the black substance. "It feels like metal and bone combined. It's sturdy. It's like I have gauntlets and knee guards on. Hahaha, what else can I do?"

Sasuke pushed off the ground. It was destroyed under him, he was already on the mountain. "What speed!" He was amazed at himself.

"What?" Lee was no longer red and his hair was in it's bob cut. "You do not give u-"

Sasuke crushed Lee's insides with a right punch. "Ahhggg..." Then after a left hook to the face, Lee was in the rubble of the buildings over the faces. Sasuke raised his left hand then dropped it

"Kirin level 2." A large dragon made of lightning flew down from the sky and exploded into the rubble, Another twenty or so lightning striked followed, Sasuke jumped off the faces as they collapsed and exploded. "And such power."

"Now. Take me to you 'master'." He landed next to Primero, who was still waiting.

"Good." Primero flashed and grabbed Sasuke, they both vanished.

A black cave stretched as far as they could see. To the far end there was a computer and some large tubes filled with green liquid. "This is it. Home."

"Where is your master at?" Sasuke looked around, barely able to see anything.

"Master should return any moment." Primero walked towards the computer, his katana sheath patted against his leg with every step.

Another man was next to the computer. "And who are you?" Sasuke cracked his neck and checked his wounds.

"My name is Segundo." He had a large black buster sword on his back, a very skinny body, and a carefree voice. "Hello, Sasuke."

"Fuck!" Jastin appeared from a spark in the air. "Orochimaru is a sly bastard." He walked over to the computer. "Hello Sasuke Uchiha." He was glaring at the screen. "If my men have not told you, I will tap out the strengh of your curse mark for a favor."

"One question first." Sasuke looked at the screen as well. "How did I get my curse mark back?" He turned his vision to Jastin, as he moved to look at Sasuke.

"The only thing that I can understand is...Orochimaru gave you a special curse mark, in order for it to stay in effect; Orochimaru needed to stay alive." Jastin tried to explain.

"So when Itachi took Orochimaru destroyed him inside of me...The curse mark went with it." Sasuke, in return, tried to understand.

He looked back at the screen, clicking buttons. "Now, back to business. The curse mark itself has four levels. Not many of them can reach level four. As you'd expect, you do in fact have a four leveled curse mark. I can release yours to it's full potential."

"What is the favor?" Sasuke was more than smart enough to ask before following.

"It is good that you asked, you are smart. The favor is a rather challenging one." Jastin smiled.

"A clone!" Naruto screeched.

"We got fooled." Neji examined the body of the lifeless corpse that was once Hikari. "And Naruto, it's more like a human clone. A sacrifice."

"Damn Orochimaru! He clenched his teeth. Sakura came out of the building with everyone in it.

"Everyone will be fine." She took a deep breath. "But, I wonder about everyone else. I really hope no one got hurt too bad." Kakashi followed Sakura a few minutes later.

"Phew. I need to stop hurting myself." He had his hand burrowed into the pouch on his behind. "Found it." He pulled out the original make-out paradise and began to read it with a smile, at least it looked like he was smiling.

"I'm gonna go check on Grandma. You guys should look around for any hurt people and help them." The fox cloak surrounded Naruto, he jumped off towards the destroyed barely visible mansion of the Hokage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Nothing is wrong

Shikamaru stretched his arms. All he could think about is what a hassle this has been. "Wake up." His foot jammed into the unconcious Ross' side.

Ross stood in his mindscape, shadows arose from the ground and formed the dreaded Zerobi.

**Thank you. **It's distorted voice echoed throughout the four walled castle-esque area.

"For what?" Ross layed on the wet floor, he just came back into conciousness.

**For allowing me to have control for a few minutes.** The Zerobi chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Ross leaned up.

**Why do you think we aren't dead? **It began to laugh again.

"Finally, your up." Shikamaru sighed. "I thought you were dead."

"Your wounded...Bad." Ross stared at the giant rip in his ANBU jacket, blood was almost pouring out of it.

"Shit. I will be fine. I have medicine back at home for this." It was obvious Shikamaru was bluffing; he knew himself that by the time he would get home, he would be dead. "Anyway, I have to thank that monster. If it didn't beat the living hell out of Kabuto... Who knows what kinda crap he would be done to us."

"Monster?" Ross got up and brushed himself off. "You don't mean-"

"Yeah. It's the same as with Naruto, even a monster can help us, even if they are supposed to be our enemy... They can help as well." Shikamaru neglected to tell Ross that the wound he received was in fact from the monster itself.

"So he did take control after I fell unconcious. It was always after I fainted, it would take control." He punched the ground. "I can't control it. I'm just glad it didn't wound you."

"Naruto?" Shikamaru watched Naruto fly over him onto the mansion next to himself and Ross.

The fox cloak faded away. "Granny, are you okay?" Naruto walked over to Tsunade; she was sitting in a barely together chair, leaning against one of the remaining intact walls.

"Naruto..." She spit up blood and coughed.

"Your hurt bad!" Naruto reached into his pouch. "Here." He pulled out a syringe with a needle attached, then drew a large amount of blood from his own arm. "Quick!" He hesitated then stuck the needle in her neck.

"Naruto... You shouldn't..." Tsunade closed her eyes. Her wounds sealed up and healed, blood was still stained all over her.

Genma came running up the stairs. "Lady- Naruto?" He walked over to Tsunade. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just got here and tranfused some of my blood." Naruto put the syringe back after taking the needle out, he had grown much smarter.

"You gave her your blood?" Genma questioned the action.

"Yeah... Around a year after the war Sakura took some of blood and well long story short, it has the healing properties to recover blood wounds when administered to another person. But her bones are still broken..." Naruto jumped away after telling Genma to stay with the Hokage.

"Oh. Ross, Shikamaru!" He landed on the street next to Shikamaru. "Good. You guys can tell me what happened."

Ino and Sai arrived at Choji's location. "I couldn't kill her... She escaped; the sound ninja, Kyūryū."

"It's okay Choji." Ino hugged him. "Whatever just happened is over."

Sai examined them. "Hmm... I believe this is called love?"

They broke up, Ino blushed. "Shut up Sai... And stop reading those books."

Choji smiled and began laughing. "We are all okay..."

"Damn!" Kiba sniffed around the air. "Akamaru do you smell her?" The dog barked and then whined and shook his head.

Bugs were everywhere and a man stood in the middle. "Sorry I was late Kiba." A man spoke.

Guy jumped up onto the Hokage stone faces. "Oh well, I guess he escaped. Tenten, Lee?" The ruins of the building was pushed away, Lee stood up.

"Guy-sensei... I am sorry." He collapsed.

"Lee!" Guy rushed over to him "Are you okay?" He checked for a pulse. "Good. You'll be fine."

Tenten smiled. "I'm glad Lee is okay." She dragged herself over to his body. "Thank goodness."

"Tenten, what happened here?" Guy leaned over her, examining her wounds.

"What happened? Damn, I'm not even sure." Shikamaru scratched his head. "From what I can tell we were attacked."

"Really..." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here? I thought you were on a mission?" Ross asked.

"We delivered the box to Gaara- err the Kazekage and when we returned... This was happening." Naruto held his arms out.

"A box?" Ross was curious.

"Yeah... A tiny box." He put his thumb and forefinger together to show the size.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru interrupted.

"That's classified. Now more importantly, how is the Hokage?"

"She has a few broken bones but she will probably be fine." Naruto looked down. "I have to stop whoever did this..."

People were everywhere fixing up everything broken. One week had past, with no action from Orochimaru or Jastin in the leaf village. The damage caused to Konoha was not too severe, only about half of a hundred lives lost.

Naruto opened his apartment door after a large bang. "Shino? Your finally back, a lot has happened."

"I know, Naruto." His white jacket had another jacket over it with a seperate hood, this time black. "Lady Hokage told me everything." He looked into Naruto's eyes, sunlight reflected off of his black goggles. "She would like to speak to you." Bugs floated all around him.

Naruto leaped from building to building until he arrived at Ichiraku ramen. It was his favorite place to go whenever he wasn't at home or on a misson.

The owner dropped a bowl in front of him. "Wow Naruto, you are growing up before our eyes."

"Yeah..." He started to slurp up the miso ramen in the bowl.

"What's wrong?" The owners daughter, Ayame, noticed how down Naruto was lately.

"I just can't believe what I let happen."

Ayame sighed. "It's not 'your' village. You should let everyone handle the burden. Don't be so down on yourself."

"I have to get the people that caused this. I have to kill them." Naruto was finished already. He arose from his stool and moved the curtains to leave. "Bye..."

"Finally here?" Tsunade was sitting in her freshly repaired office, it was still creaky. Shikamaru was in the corner, wearing his owl mask and his torso was surrounded by bandages.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Good. Now you have to pretend nothing happened." She had a sling on her left arm. "As far as you need to concern yourself, nothing is wrong. Just keep doing missions so that we can earn money to fully repair the village."

"Nothing?" Naruto questioned. "Nothing? Hell no... I will kill the people respondsible."

Tsunade took a deep breath then sighed. "Naruto... This is called revenge, it's what consumed Sasuke and is still consuming him today."

Naruto was revelated. "I... I guess your right. I-I don't know what I was thinking. I just... Tell me who did this."

She thought for a second. "We... We don't know."

"Okay." Naruto turned around and left without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Sunagakure

The door shook on it's hinges and snapped in two, directly down the middle. "Dammit... Watch what your doing!" Tsunade yelled from her chair.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama." Shi stepped in her office, over the broken door. He bowed to her in apology.

Kanari, Ross, and Kakashi followed after him. "This isn't gonna come out of our reward is it?" Kakashi scratched his head.

"Acually Kakashi, the mission I am going to send you on will pay more than enough for the door and your reward." Tsunade pulled out a scroll with an "A" printed on it. "Your mission is to escort the Daiymo of Iwagakure back to his village."

"An escort? Ha... Reminds of the bridge builder mission with Naruto." Kakashi reminisced of when Naruto was still a stupid little kid, not that he's changed too much.

"The Daiymo is located just outside the village surrounded by his own guards. The reason he came was to check out the severity of damage caused by the attack." Tsunade wished the team luck as they head out to the village gate.

The Daiymo was dressed in a traditional white and red kimono, he was around middle-aged and has a small beard. "Good. Finally arrived." He eyed all of them. "This is it? The Hokage insists on not letting me go until I have ninja bodyguards and this what she sends?"

"Don't underestimate them, they are all chunin and I am a jonin. From your village, I'm sure you understand just how talented we are." Kakashi rushed to the defense of his team mates.

The Daiymo scoffed and got onto his horse drawn carriage, eight guards were positioned around the carriage.

Kanari and Ross were protecting the back and Kakashi rode on the carriage next to the driver. Shi was in the front with four guards. The Daiymo stuck his arm out a window and signaled the driver to go.

The carriage rattled on towards the village hidden in the stone, it would take almost a week to arrive and they would pass through the Land of Wind along the way.

"Wait." Kakashi whispered. The carriage stopped. Some of the guards started complaining and the Daiymo stuck his head out of the window.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

"Back in the carriage!" Kakashi turned as a kunai sliced the Daiymo's cheek.

"Ninja!" The guards encircled the Daiymo and the driver went inside of the cab. It wasn't a minute before all of them were dead.

"Show yourselves." Kakashi stood up and pulled his headband up, revealing his sharingan. His pupil spun in a circle. "There!" He threw a kunai and struck one in the neck. "Two more behind us!"

Kanari held her arm out. "Appear." In a flash of feathers a sharp skinny rapier was in her hand. She leaned over and two wings twice her size shot out of her back. "Wind style: Windstorm devastation!" They flapped forwards and wind blasted apart all the trees, she charged at one of the ninja, stabbing him in the heart.

The other ninja, now clearly visible, threw multiple shuriken at her now vulnerable side. They were blocked by a large scythe, Shi stood at the other end of it. "You aren't supposed to hit a girl, especially when they can't fight back, you fucking dick!" He sliced the other ninja in half instantly.

Kakashi opened the carriage door. "See? You can trust us." The Daiymo was curled up in a ball on the floor, he looked at him.

"Hurry up and get me to Iwa!" He yelled and ducked again.

"Rogue ninja, you should have kept one alive..." Kakashi looked at his assembled team.

"I didn't even do anything..." Ross slowly walked over to Kakashi's side. "Yeah, you guys are stupid."

"Even after all of our nations formed the peace treaty after the war, there will still be people killing others. That is why we ninja are still active." Nightfall was touching the sky.

"So... What is it like?" Kanari watched her feet, step-by-step.

"What like?" Ross yawned; he barely slept because the Zerobi tore at his conscious, although not as bad as the Shukaku did to the Kazekage.

"Having that thing inside of you?" She glanced up at his belly then back down to her feet.

**Yes... How is it? With me inside of you? **Yamikage growled.

"I don't know. It's usually easy." Ross smiled.

"Really?" Kanari was happy, she hated suffering.

"Yeah."

**Oh... That's good. Hahaha... **It's creepy voice shook Ross to the core.

The carriage was finally passing through the Land of Wind after two days of sleepless nights. It was the night of the third day. Shi was almost asleep leaning on Ross. "Off me." Ross elbowed Shi's side.

"Well damn." Shi groggily fell onto the opposite side. "Let me sleep."

"You can sleep, just not on me..." Ross laughed. "Ha... Made myself laugh."

Sunagakure was visible in the distance. "The Village Hidden in the Sand." Ross yawned and started to close his eyes. The sky started to fade away.

A enormous crash woke Ross up, An explosion. The Sand village was lit up for a split second. "What! What happened?"

"What... The fuck?" Shi was woken up. "That's Suna?"

Kakashi was standing in front of them. "It's obvious something happened."

"I-I have to go!" Ross ran past him.

"Shit! Wait up!" Shi was next. Kanari walked over from the other side of the carriage.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why didn't you stop them?" She panicked.

"I will, wait here." Kakashi jumped after them. Confident he could catch the thoughtless ninja.

Meanwhile...

Jastin stared at the red haired man. "Give me the gem." He put his hand out. His cloak was open revealing a strange black skin tight suit, it looked very high tech.

"I will never give it to you." Gaara had his arms crossed. Beside him was a blonde haired women leaning on a large fan and a man wearing a strange black suit with five small scrolls on a holster around his hips. They were Gaara's siblings Temari and Kankuro, respectively.

"You know of the damage caused to the Leaf village? I can cause more than that in seconds." Jastin clenched his fist.

"If I were to give you this gem...You will have more than enough power to annihilate the entire ninja world." Sand floated all around Gaara.

Jastin replied. "That is my goal."

"What?" Gaara's eyes opened wide. "What did you say?" Temari and Kankuro shared Gaara's emotion.

"You heard me correctly." He smiled. "My goal is to collect all of the gems... Restore my full power and rid the world of all ninja. All your kind bring is pain and despair."

"You are wrong." A wave of sand blasted at Jastin. He in return sent out out an explosion of a strange invisible force destroying the top of the entire Kazekage's mansion.

"We are here to bring order and peace!" Gaara was standing on a floating piece of sand. Temari had readied her fan and Kankuro held one of the scrolls in his right hand.

Jastin was hovering in the sky at the same altitude as Gaara. "Hahahaha. And yet there is so much killing."

"Wind Scythe jutsu!" Temari swung her fan towards Jastin causing a gust of slicing wind.

He stopped it with his hand. "Tercero... Keep the others busy while I handle the Kazekage."

A clanking noise echoed from up the stairs, a man stepped out into the open air of the destroyed top floor. His entire body was covered in heavy black and red armor, he was wielding a giant shield, body sized, and an enormous axe was flung over his shoulder. "I am Tercero. The third of Master's creations." His voice was deep.

"I'm Kankuro. Nice to meet you." He threw his scroll onto the ground and a large cloud of smoke revealed his puppet. "And this is Crow." It clicked and clacked, chakra strings connected it to him.

"Don't forget me... Temari." She smiled and flipped her fan around in a circle. "Wind style: Gust Tornado!" A large stream of a tornado shot towards Tercero. It disintegrated around him. "What?" She swung her fan around and opened it.

"Your pathetic attacks cannot harm this armor." He laughed. "I am impenetrable."

Sand jonin jumped onto the surrounding buildings. "We can't get in." One of them spoke to the others.

"Why not?" Another yelled.

"There is some kind of invisible barrier around them." He replied. "We are unsure about Gaara. He is too high to reach."

Gaara clenched his hand and a wave of sand covered Jastin. "Sand burial!" It imploded.

"Almighty push!" The sand exploded and a sphere of wind was surrounding Jastin. "Now die." He put his hand in front of himself and pulled it back. Gaara was uncontrollably sucked into his hand. Jastin gripped Gaara's face.

"Let... Let me go..." He struggled to escape, the sand was deflected away by an invisible barrier.

"Now... It's over." The Gem floated out of one of Gaara's pouches and into Jastin's hand. It was green with a swirl of wind inside of it. He dropped his hand and Gaara fell. "Goodbye. Come Tercero." Jastin vanished.

Tercero had his hand around Temari's neck, his shield on the ground and an axe ready to kill her. "Yes Master." He vanished, Temari flopped onto the ground.

"Gaara! Temari!" Kankuro summoned another puppet. "Black Ant, catch him!" The puppet flew into the sky, it's stomach opened and Gaara was eaten by it. Kankuro ran over to his unconcious sister's body. "Damn. Thank god." Black Ant floated over to Kankuro after he tugged on the chakra strings. He checked Gaara's body too. "Fuck. What the hell did he take from you?"

"It... It was a gem." He coughed.

"A fucking gem? You risked the village for jewlery?" Kankuro was pissed off at the notion.

"If he were to collect all the gems..." Gaara held his head and got up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Iwagakure

**AN: it's hard writing this, especially since i'm lazy, please enjoy**

"You two are complete idiots." Kakashi had Shi and Ross tied up against the carriage.

"What the fuck? What about Suna?" Shi struggled to get out.

"Even IF the Kazekage were somehow unable to protect his village... And that is a big IF, what do you think you could do?" He lectured his students as if they were Naruto.

"Well..." Shi bit his own tongue.

"Damn right." Kakashi sliced the rope apart and jumped onto the top of the carriage. "Now let's continue, we still have a few days.

Shi shook the broken rope bits off. "Guess I wasn't thinking..." He got onto a small seat on the back of the carriage and layed on his hand.

"Same..." Ross tried to get up but fell, then got up successfully after a few tries. Kanari was watching them.

"You shouldn't have run off." She started to yell. "You both could have died!"

Ross leaned against the carriage as it moved. "I get it." He yawned. "We just weren't thinking."

"Well next time think!" She walked over to the opposite side of the moving carriage.

Dawn was breaking over Iwagakure. The rocky landscape was a welcome sight for the early risers as the suns rays made the village look gorgeous. The Tsuchikage stood on a large flat of rock looking over his village. His name was Oroki, the previous Kage had died against the battle with the reanimated Madara during the war, so he was made Tsuchikage on a whim.

He took his trademark Kage hat off and ran his hand through his short black hair. "The Daiymo should be arriving in a day or two, yes?"

"Yes." A man wearing a white cloak and hood was next to the Tsuchikage.

"Good, although I don't much care for him, he can be a dick." He laughed.

"He can." The man's voice was similar to Gaara's.

"You seem strange today Utuski, are you feeling okay?" The Tsuchikage put his hat back on and turned towards his assistant.

"I am fine." He exploded out of his robe and into the sky. The bull horn sparkled in the light. "But according to Master, you will not be." Primero pulled his katana out and thrusted it downwards over Oroki.

A large stone covered the Tsuchikage and Primero stabbed into it. "Damn. How unfortunate." He struggled to pull the blade out. From behind another giant slab of rock crushed him.

"You didn't think... That I thought you were my assistant?" Oroki floated into the sky as the rock smashed into the flatland over the village with a loud thunk. "You act nothing like him."

"Hahahaha... You are facing two people." Segundo was standing on the rock. He pulled the blade off of his back, his skinny arms didn't strain at the weight of the large sword.

"Wow... your pretty strong aren't you?" Oroki his faced right palm down. The ground on top of the rock shattered and exploded. "But do not underestimate me, I am strong as well."

Primero shot out of the smoke with katana in both hands. A slice instantly split Oroki in half, his body released a brown slime that covered Primero and the small portion of the flatland below. "What is this?" He touched his torso with his free left hand. "Wha..." His hand stuck.

While Primero was standing in the sky Segundo was recklessly attacking the Tsuchikage. His blade swung seamlessly left and right, Oroki was dodging swiftly and protecting himself with stone. Then, he slipped up.

"Ah... hell." The Tsuchikage tripped and his arm was sliced off. Blood sprayed everywhere and his arm was on the ground.

"Your open!" Segundo grabbed the hilt with his other hand and swung cutting Oroki in half. Each part of his body turned to stone. "The Hell? More rocks..."

"I am leader of the village hidden in the stone." Oroki was standing behind him. "Earth style: Stone prison!" He put his remaining palm at Segundo's back. Rock surrounded his body and thickened around him, petrifying him.

Primero freed himself. "Release Segundo." He raised his blade to the sky. "Kotestu!" His sword was covered in flames. "Eat fire!" The sword swung downwards releasing a wave of burning death. The rocks Oroki summoned to protect himself were seared apart.

"Crap..." The Tsuchikage was engulfed in the flames. He fell onto the flatland and melted into the ground. Segundo shattered into a million pieces, never to be repaired.

"Too bad." Primero walked over to the remains and picked up a small gem, unharmed by the fire, with a few realistic stones floating in the middle. The flatland collapsed into a cloud of smoke.

A giant hand made of rock emerged from the billowing cloud of dust. It enclosed around Primero, envelopeing him. "Earth style: Golem Hand jutsu!" Oroki floated up from the smoke.

"It is over. Now DI-" The Tsuchikage fell into the abyss of dust. The blonde hair sparkled in the sun which was now high in the sky. The owner of the hair pushed it out his eyes with his free hand. His opposite hand was smeared in blood layed out in front of him.

Jastin murdered the Tsuchikage.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Lightning Gem

Team Kakashi arrived in Iwagakure one day later, the day after the death of the leader of the village. The town was empty, almost all of the people attended his funeral. Nightfall plagued the ninja world and rain touched the sky of the stone ninja's village.

"The Tsuchikage?" Shi propped himself against a wall in the inn which they all were staying while in Iwagakure.

"Yes." Kakashi was sitting at the table re-reading his old make-out paradise book. "That is what those earthquakes were. Oroki-sama being attacked by... someone. Not to mention the news of Gaara-sama being attacked."

"Who?" Kanari asked. Her and Ross sat opposite of Kakashi drinking warm sweet tea.

"Was it Orochimaru?" Ross took a large sip of his tea. "By the way... this sucks."

"No, as far as I know, he would not have any reason to kill the Tsuchikage or attack the Kazekage so openly." Kakashi flipped the pages of his book, reading as he spoke.

"Well, at least Tsunade-sama wasn't killed." Shi tried to find a light in the entire situation.

"That's true." Kakashi closed his book. "We have successfully delievered the Daiymo to his destination, we will leave in the morning." He left the kitchen and plopped onto the couch. "Get a good nights sleep."

"Who would do something like this?" Kanari tried to grasp the concept of killing. "Why?"

Ross stood up and dumped his tea out. "This stuff is just... ugh." He stretched while yawning. "I don't under-" Ross yawned again. "-stand either, it's time for us to sleep, we can figure this out in the morning."

Kanari looked over at Shi, who was leaning against the wall dead asleep. "Ok." She smiled and walked into the bedroom.

Ross put his butt against the wall and let it slide down until it was on the ground.

**I know who did it.** The zero tail's voice disrupted Ross.

"Just stop..." He was in his mindscape standing outside the sealed off half.

**Stop? I am only trying to help you. HAhAHahA...** Ross's mindscape shook. **The one who did it, was my creator.**

"Creator?" Ross's ears perked up. "What do you mean?"

**Nothing. You don't need to concern yourself.** **If you do not need my help...** Yamikage smiled.

"Wait... Maybe if you could help?" Ross swiftly responded.

**In return, I expect your body.** Yamikage laughed.

"Forget it." Ross opened his eyes, he was back at the inn. "I need a little sleep." Once again, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Sonafabitch you can suck on my dick!" A dark tanned man backflipped onto the roof of a building. He wore the Raikage's robes and a yellow-white bandana with a Kumo ninja symbol engraved into it.

"Killer Bee... You annoying fuck. Just as annoying as ever." Sasuke was standing on the empty street in Kumogakure across from Killer Bee, his sword drawn.

"You think I'm scared of you? Well you KNOW that ain't true." Bee grabbed the hilt on his back. "Now face my blade, you'll see who's really great." He pulled the large bandaged weapon off his back and held it with two hands towards Sasuke.

"This is gonna be different now that I have Samehada, muthafucka!" He charged straightforward at Sasuke, who easily jumped onto a building to dodge.

**Bee! Don't get too cocky or you will regret it. This guy is different than he was before. Raikage or no, you are not immortal!** The monsterous eight tails yelled at the careless Killer Bee.

"You really tick me off." Sasuke pointed the Snake Sword at Bee, his eyes turned red. "Burn into Oblivion!" He put his free hand in front of his mouth. "Fire Style: Giant Fireball justu!" A large ball of fire blew out of his hand and aimed at Bee.

Samehade absorbed the blast, the bandages burned off. It was made from shark skin and had a concealed mouth at the tip, the sword was alive. It "Gi-ed" and wiggled around.

"What the hell kinda sword is that?" Sasuke jumped into the moonlight.

"Where'd he go?" Killer Bee looked around his surroundings. "I wanted to make him run to his mama wearing baby pajamas!"

**Bee! He's in the building under you!** The eight tails warned.

The building crumbled and exploded into fire. A man and a woman holding a baby ran into the empty streets screaming.

"Leave the innocents alone, or I will break your bones!" Killer Bee jumped onto a newly shut down restraunt with a large "closed forever" sign hanging on it.

"Oh? Is that your weakness?" Sasuke jumped from the burning building and stabbed his blade through the man's heart.

With his last breath he uttered. "Run..."

The woman with the baby ran crying and hugged her child tight in her arms.

"No!" Bee yelled as Sasuke smiled and rushed at the woman.

Sasuke was crushed in the eight tails enormous hand. "I said don't." Killer Bee's voice came from the hundred feet tall creature.

"Agh... Hell..." He felt his bones crushing as he tried to pull himself out of the large hand. The Bull-Octopus opened it's mouth.

"Now you are fucked, you dick munch." Bee threw the immobilized Sasuke into the air and shot a yellow-black electric beam from his mouth, it engulfed him.

Jonin were surrounding the area of the eight tails. "Someone attacked Raikage-sama?" A gray haired man asked.

"Yeah, they are being attacked left and right. The Tsuchikage was killed, the Hokage and Kazekage were injured, I guess obviously the Mizukage and Raikage were left." A brown haired ninja told him.

"Then it would be smart to send word." The gray haired man warned the ninja.

Killer Bee exploded into a cloud of smoke. He was standing on the roof of the restraunt again. Many jonin jumped to his rescue. "Don't worry I finished him, now he can't win."

"Lord Raikage, I told you to stay inside." The brown haired ninja crossed his arms.

"I needed fresh air, not that you cared." Bee quickly thought up more rhymes. "But, turns out tonight I had to come out and fight." He sensed Sasuke and jumped into front of the brown haired ninja.

"Now we're fucked!" Bee was thrusted by Sasuke's sword. It pierced his lower torso. He swung his blade, tearing Sasuke's shirt and skin underneath.

"Bee-sama?" The brown haired ninja worried about his master.

Sasuke pulled on Killer Bee's robe and pushed it back, then jumped onto the building opposite of the restraunt.

"Damn, that hurt." He left the blade in Bee and held his bleeding chest. The Snake Sword poofed away still inside Bee's chest. "It was fun but I have what I came for!" Sasuke held up his right hand. It gleamed, a gem filled with lightning bolts was in between his pointer and thumb. "Bye!" He jumped onto another building and further away.

"Chase him!" The brown haired ninja pointed at Sasuke. The jonin readied to jump, but Killer Bee was already behind him. "Lord Raikage! You are wounded! You just cannot do this, you must not die!" The jonin yelled across the village.

Bee smashed Sasuke in the back with his large blade, forcing him to crash into a tall building. "I don't have time for this." Sasuke pushed away the rubble; as he stood up the Curse mark spread, covering his entire body.

"Chidori!" Sasuke's left hand exploded into lightning. He put the lightning behind him and jumped at Killer Bee, then swung.

"Samehada show him watcha got-ta!" Bee protected himself with the sword. It cut up and ate at the chakra around Sasuke's hand.

**Use me, Bee! **The eight tails readied itself. **Aw dammit... I just rhymed... **

"Dammit!" Sasuke flipped backwards, holding his bleeding left hand. "That fucking sword!" He stood nearly ten feet from Bee. _I can't just run. He is so much faster... Unless..._

"You are too much of a threat to everyone. I can't allow you to live." Killer Bee dropped Samehada and thrusted his left arm at Sasuke. It changed into a large reddish tentacle and wrapped around him, the tentacle squeezed and crushed.

"Damn... You..." Sasuke struggled to speak. He flexed and pushed on the squishy tentacle. "Let me out!" He was engulfed in a purple light. Sasuke's destroyed the tentacle and backflipped onto another building. Hard black material grew over his wrists and shins.

"That's two of my tentacles you took, you fucking little crook!" Killer Bee's arm retracted. "Gimme the gem, slim." He put his right palm out.

"Hahaha. You won't get it. Let's see you catch me like this!" Sasuke vanished.

"What the hell? He was fo' real!" Bee lost sight of him. The brown haired jonin appeared next to his master.

"Follow him! Trackers!" He yelled. "Master. Please come back inside." He put his hand on Bee's shoulder. "It's up to the tracker ninja to catch him."

"Take care of the women who's husband was killed. Oh hell... Whoever is doing this has four of the gems." Killer Bee shook his head.

"Four?" The brown haired ninja spit. "That ain't good."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The Most Important S-Rank Mission

An: No fighting :D or maybe :(... Idk do you like fighting?

Naruto burst into the Hokage's office, Genma was latched onto his torso yelling at him to stop. Shikamaru was, as usual, leaning against the wall behind Tsunade.

"Gaara was attacked too! And Killer Bee was attacked! And the Tsuchikage was murdered in cold blood! We have to stop whoever is doing this!" Naruto ran out of breath screaming.

Tsunade was resting her head on her hands. "I understand. I have been thinking." She sighed. "The Mizukage asked us for back up, just in case, because we are the closest superpower located near them." Genma took the hint and released Naruto's chest and bowed to the Hokage.

"Good! Then I wanna go!"

"You will. I will send two teams of ninja." Tsunade stood up from her chair. "Team one will consist of two ANBU operatives, a mist ANBU at Kirigakure and you." She pointed at Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto laughed. "Um... Awesome!" He quickly remembered about the horrors of reality and frowned.

"Let me get you..." She rustled through her desk and pulled out a bag. "This." From the bag she took out a mask. "This is Kakashi's old mask. You will wear it for this mission, DO NOT REMOVE IT! Unless one of your teammates tells you to, don't remove it."

"Great!" Naruto took the mask and examined it. "This was Kakashi-sensei's mask? Wow... Oh! It's like a dog."

**Not a fan of dogs. **The Nine tailed fox crossed it's human like arms. **Really not a fan.**

_Toooo bad. Ha-Ha-Ha! _Naruto laughed inside his head like a little kid. "I'll try to remember. So who is in the other team?" He fitted the mask on his face.

"The other team will be Hinata and Neji Hyuga, as well as Kiba Inazuka and Might Guy. You will leave seperately and meet up at Kirigakure." Tsunade signalled at Naruto to leave.

The next morning, Naruto's alarm blared loudly. He threw it to the floor and got out of bed. His dog pajamas tore as he removed them. "Crap..." The milk was expired and his orange juice cup cracked.

Naruto put his orange clothes on then remembered he was supposed to wear an ANBU flak jacket and suit. He undressed and put the ANBU clothing on then looked in the mirror. "Gotta be on my game today." He smacked his face. The mirror cracked and fell onto the sink under it. "Dammit, I am having terrible luck." Naruto cleaned up the mess and left to one of the eastern exits of the village.

Two ANBU ops were standing under some trees near the road leading into the village. One was wearing an owl shaped mask. "Shikamaru!" Naruto jumped down from the tree.

"Who?" The owl masked man was obviously lying.

"Oh... I mean... OWL!... guy... I guess..." Naruto wasn't sure how to address ANBU operatives.

"Naruto! You idiot! You forgot your mask!" The other wore a Butterfly design, although Naruto could tell by her voice that it was Ino.

"Ino? You too?" Naruto felt comfortable around his friends. "Oh crap! I totally forgot... I'll be right back." He flew off back into the village.

"Goddamn Naruto." Shikamaru grumbled.

"He will never stop being an idiot. War hero or not." Ino laughed.

Naruto went back home and searched his home until he found the mask then headed back. _Hmm, I think I might stop for ramen._ Naruto thought._ Definitely. _He assured himself.

The ramen shop owner was as nice as ever. "Hello Naruto!"

"I have an S-rank mission today." Naruto smiled as he sat in a chair.

"Then here is one on the house." The owner threw a bowl in front of Naruto.

"Thanks!" Naruto dug into the meal. "This one will be really hard. I'm worried."

"As long as you try your hardest, I'm sure that you will succeed." The owner always gave advice to Naruto over the years.

"This one... People will probably die though..." Naruto stopped eating.

"I hate to say this... But your growing up and you need to know that you can't always save everyone. Well maybe YOU can." He winked.

"Yeah!" Naruto finished and after thanking him ran off to go meet up with Shikamaru and Ino again.

They were playing a game of Shogi that Shikamaru always carried around since becoming an ANBU. "This game is so aggravating..." Ino situated her mask out of frustration.

"I win. Again." Shikamaru moved a piece, collapsed the board into a small box, and put the board back into his pouch. "Naruto is here. Finally."

"Finally!" Ino was very angry at Naruto. "What the he-"

"Anyway, let's go." Shikamaru interrupted her, knowing a fight would ensue.

Nearly an hour later, Guy and Neji were waiting in the same spot. Guy was doing push-ups.

"Sensei, why are you wasting your energy?" Neji never understood why Guy always did such pointless things during important times.

"I am training always. I must be strong enough to protect Lee and Tenten." He blamed himself for Sasuke attacking them.

"It wasn't your fault." Neji attempted to comfort his sensei of many years.

"Next time. I will be there to stop them from being injured." Guy got up and stretched. "Hinata and Kiba are here." He preformed his "nice guy" pose. "Welcome!"

Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata dropped down in front of them. "We can go to Kirigakure now." Kiba bent down to pet his furry friend. "Ready Akamaru!" He barked excitedly in return.

"Um... Where is Naruto?" Hinata studdered.

"We are going to meet up with the ANBU and Naruto at the Mist village." Neji gave Hinata peace of mind.

"Great! Team 'Protect the Mizukage' will move out now!" Guy hopped away.

"That is a terrible name." Neji followed. Kiba and Hinata followed him.

"We're here." Shikamaru stopped in front of the gate. Ino spotted the lone ANBU waiting to meet up with them, she knew he was an ANBU from memory.

"Hello." His face was exposed, he had dark blue hair that stood up over his head and two talismans on his ears that read "to hear", he also wore a noticable black eyepatch. "My name is Aō, I will be assisting you. I am the Mizukage's bodyguard as well as an ANBU and hunter-nin."

Ino remembered him from the war, he had helped his father in communication, she did not want give away her identity so she stayed quiet. "You can call me Butterfly, and obviously this is Owl and uh... Dog."

"There is no reason in hiding your identity. I have seen you all before. Shikamaru of the Nara, Ino of the Yamanaka clan, and the war hero Naruto Uzumaki. There is no point, we are not being secretive. We just need your skills as ANBU." Aō explained.

"I feel it would be safer. We will keep our masks." Shikamaru still respected the ANBU code. Naruto sighed in disappointment.

"Now come-" Aō stopped at a shrieking noise.

"Fuck!" Naruto fell onto the floor in antagonizing pain.

**It is the pain again. That power from before, it has been happening often. **The Nine tails adjusted to it, somewhat.

"Naruto? Were you injured?" Ino put her hand out.

"No... it's just an affliction from before. The fox will fix it." Naruto lied to prevent his friends from worrying. He used her hand to get up.

"Team uh... 'Protect the Mizukage'... is already here." Aō walked into the village with Naruto and team.

"Just call them team Guy." Shikamaru scratched his head in embarassment.

"We should hurry, there is no telling when she might be attacked. You will be hiding around her and team Guy shall be visible along with four of our ninja bodyguards." Aō made sure even Naruto could understand.

"Good. I promise to protect the Mizukage with my life." Naruto's teeth sparkled in the sunlight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Water Gem Battle(part 1)

The cavern was pitch black, only the small screen lights of high-tech computers lit it up. Next to a larger computer against a wall, a metal chair hugged the wall surrouned by wires and strange looking machines. Jastin sat in this chair wearing his black skin tight suit.

Across from Jastin, Sasuke was standing with his hand out. The Lightning Gem illuminated a large portion of the cave. "Take it" Sasuke handed the gem over to Jastin.

"Good." His hair was almost fused with wires and some stuck out of his suit, all connected to the large computer. "Primero, take it." Primero walked out from behind Sasuke, bowed, took the gem, and disappeared again behind the excited Sasuke.

"Now. Do it." His eyes screamed for power. "Release my seal to allow fourth state."

"I am sorry, you need to wait a few hours. I have no power as of now." Jastin's eyes were covered by a strange helmet shaped like goggles.

"So then... If I wanted too... I could kill you now were you sit?" Sasuke pondered the idea.

"Yes. All you would have to do is fight Primero and Tercero." Jastin answered honestly.

"Ha... No you need to live in order to give me my power." Sasuke turned around and walked away from Jastin, eventually out of the cavern.

"Mei Terumī has been the Hokage a short time, she is a powerful women and is not to be underestimated because of her age. The Mizukage's mansion has been remodelled in recent years. It is now similar to a throne room." Aō revered the Mizukage especially since the war.

"Yeah. Yeah." Naruto affixiated the dog like mask on his face. Shikamaru, Ino, and him were walking up to the mansion in the center of Kirigakure.

"What do you mean 'yeah'?" Aō turned around while still walking. "You should encourage the Mizukage!" He bumped into a brown haired woman.

"Marriage?" She whispered in Aō's ear. "I will tear out your intestines if you say that in front of me again." Only he could hear her.

"Lazy Mizukage?" He apologized for whatever it was that he did.

"Hello!" She smiled. She had a bun on the top of her head, long knee length brown hair, and a blue outfit with mesh underclothing.

"Your the Mizukage?" Naruto was blushing, although it was covered by his mask. _She isn't a old hag like grandma... _"Um... Nice to meet you, I am Na-"

Shikamaru kneed Naruto in the balls from behind. "We are elite Leaf ANBU ops. We are pleased to work with you." He shook her hand and then Ino's. Naruto layed on the floor holding his private area and mumbling to himself about names.

The mansion was a long hallway with six pillars on either sides, adding up to twelve. At the end of the hallway was a desk similar to Tsunade's with a large throne like seat. "Do you like?" The Mizukage pranced around on her way to the chair. Four ninja surrounded the chair as well as along the hall, four more recognizable ninja stood. They were team Guy.

"Oh my god. Yes! It works so perfectly and the coloring... OMG!" Ino's girl attitude easily showed through the ANBU mask.

She sat down in the large chair and rested her head on one of her hands. "Now... Simple enough. Protect me."

Shikamaru called Ino and the still in pain Naruto over to him. "Naruto you hide behind the pillar closest to the Mizukage. Ino you go to the second floor and hide in the crawlspace over there." Shikamaru pointed at a small opening in the roof of the first floor over the Mizukage. "I will stay behind pillar number three on the right side."

"Ok." Ino jumped away, Naruto nodded and ran over to the pillar, avoiding team Guy to the best of his abilities.

_Let's just hope they actually attack. Or else. This. Will. Be. Such. A. Drag. Ugh..._ Shikamaru sighed. "Wall shadow possession." He whispered, his body melded into the pillars shadow.

"They have reinforcement." Primero floated almost one hundred feet above the Mizukage's mansion.

"I see that." Tercero was beside him wearing his heavy armor, wielding a large axe and tower shield. "I will attack first. This armor is impenetrable."

"Very well." Primero crossed his arms.

Tercero pointed his giant shield down and dropped from the sky. Being nearly one hundred feet, the impact would be deadly.

The roof of the Mizukage's mansion exploded. Naruto crashed into Tercero with a giant yellow rasengan. His ANBU outfit and mask were covered in the fox cloak.

**Now!** The Nine tails yelled.

"AHHHGGG!" Naruto exploded in yellow chakra. A gigantic beam shot out and pierced through Tercero going straight into the sky, just missing Primero.

"Fuck!" Tercero's armor disintegrated around him and he disappeared among the blast.

**I told you. **The Fox stood tall in gloating. **Next time listen faster, he almost hit us before we were ready.**

Naruto fell onto the roof of the Mansion. "Still another one?" He looked up Primero, who was slowly floating down until he hit the roof.

"Impressive." He complemented Naruto with no malice. "You are Kurama's owner?"

**How does he know my name?** The Fox growled.

"So, your the one who has been doing this. Why?" Naruto's anger was building up.

"No. I am only helping my Master." Primero reached for his katana laying in it's sheath in between his legs.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she ran onto the roof. Neji, Guy, Kiba and Akamaru followed. Ino jumped through the hole Naruto made and Shikamaru came out of a shadow on the roof.

"Do not make me face all of you at once. That would be incredibly unfair." Primero drew his long katana and held it in front of him with his right arm. "We don't want unfair."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Orochimaru and Kabuto

The dark room inside the cave was filled with strange machinery and medical tools as well as cadavers and test tubes. Terra was laying on her emerald green hair under a cloth that covered her nude body. An IV was stuck in her left arm and neck.

Kabuto walked in the room. "How are you feeling?" He examined a screen with numbers and symbols on it.

Terra turned her head and looked at him, her eyes held no emotion.

"I'll assume that means you are well?" He pressed a bunch of keys on an older computer, it beeped. "You have an amazing ability. It is truly unfortunate that Lord Orochimaru did not take your body."

She closed her eyes.

"You are not much of a talker are you?" Kabuto smiled, his face was similar to a snake's. He was almost a more monsterous version of Orochimaru.

"You killed him." Terra had a quiet voice, she rarely spoke.

"Oh? Your brother? He lives on in Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto assured her. "Although, I suppose his soul is gone." He inserted a syringe into the IV and pressed down onto the plunger.

"You are monsters." She slowly dozed off.

_This is incredible. She has two seperate networks, a chakra and something else. Freely swapping between both would be a simple feat. I may have to request she is made the fifth sound ninja in the Sound Ninja Five. _Kabuto looked over her paper on what village she was taken from. _Hm. We killed everyone in her village, located... in the islands south of the Shinobi nations._ He rustled through some more papers. _Only one more survivor as far as records show, _the_ leader. I doubt he is still living in the village ruins._

"Damn. I am not even sure about what to call this. A kekkei genkei? No... This is not ninjutsu. It's a whole other level of power." Kabuto gave up on finding any living relatives with the same abilities and left the room.

Orochimaru sat in a wooden chair inside a room very similar in appearance to the one Kabuto worked in. He stared into the glowing fire filled gem. "Just think Kabuto. Soon.. Very soon." Kabuto was standing in the corner of the room.

"But M'lord, what will you choose?" Kabuto situated his glasses, given to him by his adopted mother.

"I am not sure if it possible for me to learn every jutsu, so many could or could not exist . Immortality would be the best way to go." Orochimaru snickered. "Unless, you would take my deepest desire from me?"

"No. Never. I live to serve you." Kabuto bowed, he put his finger on his glasses to prevent them from sliding off.

"I am just testing your loyalty." Orochimaru got up and left the room. Just outside the door he turned around and tossed the gem to Kabuto. "Hold onto it."

The white snake that was connected to Kabuto's torso slid out from under his robe and grabbed the gem with it's mouth. "Yes M'lord. Of course."

Kabuto pondered on the idea of overtaking Orochimaru, he could probably win. He had nearly every ability Orochimaru had and many more as well as the ability to go sage mode, which his master could never manage to do.

Kabuto went back into the room holding Terra. "Get up." He unhooked the IVs and pressed a few buttons on his computer. She groaned awake.

"Why are you bothering me?" She closed her eyes again.

"It's time to test out what you can do!" Kabuto faked enjoyment. He couldn't wait to see her skills.

She put her feet onto the cold hard ground. Kabuto threw a torn gray shirt and pants at her. "Get dressed."

Terra put the old clothes on and tore off part of the pants and tied her hair up into a ponytail. She sighed and glared at the ground.

Kabuto and Terra stood in front of a door with a dark rainbow color swirling around it. "This place... This room is special." Kabuto touched the handle.

"How?" Terra was curious about this even if she didn't like it here.

"This room defies space-time. Or I should say it has an incredibly high leveled space-time jutsu cast on it and in it." Kabuto turned the handle and opened the door. The dark rainbow color was all that was visible. "Now. Step in."

He walked into the room, Terra hesitantly followed behind him. The door closed and the coloration glowed a bright color then it dimmed back to normal.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Water Gem Battle(part 2)

Naruto was engulfed in his yellow cloak; it outlined his anbu outfit, giving it a different look. "You won't get away with doing this."

"I would rather not speak. Just battle." Primero pointed his katana towards the sky. "Asura! Freeze!" The blade glowed a bright blue color and froze.

"Fire style: Burning Rush!" Kiba and Akamaru spun at him covered in a powerful blaze. Primero swung his blade at them while they rushed. Ice created a long pathway and crashed into them.

Kiba and Akamaru were frozen solid in a large block of ice. "Kiba! Akamaru!" Naruto created a shadow clone. It created a rasengan and smashed Primero with it. The clone pushed it into his stomach.

"Away!" Primero thrusted the sword through the clone , freezing it, causing it to explode into smoke.

He sliced the katana vertically at the sky and a giant ice wave shadowed over most of the Mansion. Shikamaru screammed. "Goddammit! Move out of the w-"

A wave of lava counteracted the ice and melted it away. "Mei Terumī is here!" The Mizukage kissed her hand and blew it at Primero's location, which was now surrounded in smoke.

"Wait!" Naruto spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Please just let me do this alone."

"Alone? You idiot!" Ino screamed under her mask.

"Please." Naruto watched the smoke around Primero clear. He stood as if nothing happened, his katana rested in his right hand by his waist.

"Just let him." Hinata's innocent voice rang out across the battlefield. "He must have a plan or at least realize that he can fight himself and win!"

"Ah... Youth is beautiful." Guy smiled.

"This time I'm gonna win." Naruto crossed his middle and forfinger with the other hands middle and forefinger. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Two more Narutos appeared next to the original. "Now transform!" The clones became demon wind shurikens and landed in the original's hands.

"Revert." Primero's katana returned to it's original state. "My katana is created from diamond and adamantine, it is unbreakable."

"Is it!" Naruto threw one of the shuriken clones, It zoomed across the sky. He then threw the second one; two large fox claws shot out of his back and formed a rasengan.

"This is truly pathetic." Primero brought the blade upwards, the shuriken was ripped in half and poofed away. He bisected the second one with another vertical cut.

"I'm going to show you what I can do this time!" Naruto put his hand under the chakra sphere and relieved the fox claws of it as they retracted back into the cloak. "Ready?" The rasengan turned black and white. "Bijudama!" Naruto jumped into the air trying to control the negative and positive chakras.

"What is this? It has it's own gravitational force..." Primero pointed the katana back into the sky. "It seems I will need to unleash my blades strongest power."

Naruto lobbed the small orb as it disrupted the space around it. The Tailed Beast Bomb tore through the sunlit sky.

"Ultima! Eat away at everything!" The katana glowed a bright yellowish white color and a beam of light shot into the sky. The sword was rainbow colored and other than that had no difference.

Primero put his left foot forward, wielding the katana with both hands and brought it down. The orb was split down the middle. An enormous explosion, equal to a thousand paper bombs, ate away the sunlight and left the surrounding area covered with dust.

Primero's horn became visible then he himself did, his shirt was torn apart, the gray pale skin and unexpectedly slim muscular body showed through. "That was somewhat impressive." Blood was slathered all over his torso. The katana was no longer shining.

"Dammit!" Naruto ran through the smoke with a right hook. Primero dodged it by stepping back and cut Naruto's stomach. "Ack!" He went for a left hook but again it missed. Primero slashed his chest again, forcing him to fall backwards.

Primero went flying backwards onto the edge of the mansion. "I cannot allow you to hurt him any more." Might guy's fist now had some of Primero's blood on it.

"Bushy brows-sensei?" Naruto held his wounds and scooted back. "Please let m-"

Shikamaru pulled Naruto back farther away. "Stop being stupid."

"Good. This is getting fun." Primero walked closer to Guy, so that he would not be near the edge. He sheathed the katana and removed the belt holding it, dropping to the floor. "I will fight you on fair grounds." He put his fists up near his face.

"NO HOLDING BACK!" Guy's skin turned red, a green chakra aura became visible around him. "Seventh gate open!" He put his feet a certain distance from each other and dug them into the ground. "Oooooh!"

"Oh? Fun." Primero copied Guy's pose. "Like this?" His curious personality and exceptional skill at learning is what taught him how to fight. "I will be better than you at your own skill."

"Will you?" Guy jumped at Primero while he did the same. "Hirudora!" Guy's fist crashed into Primero's stomach and a giant image of a tiger ate him. It crashed into the mansion roof and destroyed a huge chunk of it.

Primero lodged his fist into Guy's stomach and it exploded, blood splattered everywhere. "H...ow?" Guy spit up blood.

"That was only an after image of when I moved." He ripped his fist out of Guy's gut and stepped back.

"Lee..." Guy dropped to the floor holding the gaping wound, pouring blood. _I just wanted to see my team grow up. They started off as my genin. Now they are all jonin, except for Lee, he may not be but he is far more than qualified. My beloved disciples are grown up. _"Just... D-DON'T LO-" Guy fell limp, his eyes shut and breathing ceased.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Water Gem battle(part 3)

**An: don't hate me for this.**

"Look at what you made me do." Primero chuckled as he wiped of the blood that Guy had sprayed on him, when he attacked.

"Guy-sensei!" Neji rushed over to his fallen teacher. "Guy..." He felt for a pulse. Nothing. "How could you?" Hinata had her hands over her mouth with awe. The Mizukage shook her head. Ino and Shikamaru stared at the sight as they freed Kiba and Akamaru from the ice block.

"Had he not attacked, then maybe he would still breath." Primero picked up his sheath on the ground and clicked it back onto his waist.

Neji thrusted his palms at Primero, who swiftly ducked and rolled around the maneuvers.

"You!" Neji's eyes quickly morphed into the Byakugan. "I will make you fear the Hyuga name." He spread out his legs and put his arms out, closing his fist except for the pointer and middle fingers on both hands. "8 trigrams..."

Primero drew his sword and pointed it directly at Neji. "Are you quick enough to hit me?" He threw the sword into the sky.

"2 palms!" Neji thrusted his fingers into Primero's chest. They missed the target as Primero moved around them. "4 palms!" Again he charged at Primero.

"Nope." He slid to the left and jumped.

"8 palms!" Four more hits with Neji's fingers hit their target in the upper torso.

"Damn." Primero backed away.

"16 palms!" Every single hit missed. "32 palms!" Neji hit sixteen more times. Primero was struck with the first four but avoided the other twelve.

"Damn you! 64 palms!" Neji missed all thirty two times. "Agh." And tripped forwards as he hit the last time. _Damn!__No time to move! _Time almost stopped around Neji.

Primero caught the falling blade and dropped it onto Neji's skull, tearing through his head. "Tsk. Tsk." He kicked away the body as it was still falling to the floor.

"NEJI!" Hinata and Naruto screamed at the top of their lungs. They ran over to his body.

"Fucking hell!" Shikamaru manipulated Naruto's shadow and it came out of the ground. "You can't just ignore the battle!"

Primero sliced at the two of them, but the shadow got in the way. "This is a contradiction. A shadow that isn't a shadow." He bisected the shadow and it fell back onto the ground, Naruto and Hinata had already moved the body away.

Naruto slowly put the body down. "Hinata look away."

She began to tear up. "No! He is m-"

"Look away, NOW." Naruto glared at her. She turned away. He bent his knee, sitting over the body. The sword pierced his skull, he was dead the instant the sword hit. Naruto stood up. "Shikamaru can you find something to cover him?"

Shikamaru left Ino's side and put a large tarp over Neji. "You have to understand this happens sometimes."

Naruto looked at the patient Primero. "You will pay. You FUCK!" Naruto exploded in red and yellow chakra.

**You are melding my chakra with my fox cloak.** The Nine tails informed Naruto of the phenomenon.

The yellow fox cloak was covered in red and orange patches and it looked as though he went one tail as well as still using fox cloak.

"I can't... forgive you." Naruto leaned over, not quite onto all fours. "YOU MONSTER!" He jumped at Primero.

One claw grabbed him and crushed his left arm. "Stronger." Primero sliced the arm off and it disintegrated into thin air.

The missing arm regenerated instantly and dropped down on Primero at ten times the size. He pointed the katana straight up and it pierced the claw, the claw closed around him.

"Masamune! Eat away the light!" The katana turned black and a large beam of black light engulfed Naruto's claw. It dissolved and Primero ran at him and sliced.

A large black scar slid across Naruto's belly and sent him flying. The blade reverted to its original form. Naruto caught himself and shot his claws at the mansions edge and used them as a slingshot to fire himself at Primero.

"Idiot." Naruto slashed his claws at Primero. "You cannot touch me." Time slowed for him. He moved back and put the katana back into the sheath. Then pulled on the blade so that only a small bit of it was exposed from in the sheath. In a split second he was behind Naruto; who was now laying on the ground in his normal state. "The Art of the Sheathed Blade is powerful, yes?"

The Mizukage preformed a succession of advanced handsigns that ended with horse. "Lave style: Pillar!" She walked towards Primero, while still walking put out and closed her fist. A giant pillar made of magma and lava sprang out from under him and burned a gaping hole through the roof. Primero stepped back, so the lava missed.

"Lady Mizukage stand back!" Three jonin who were guarding her jumped onto the roof through the hole and all at once charged Primero. He stepped forward and all the jonin fell dead onto the floor.

Primero was behind the Mizukage in an instant. Aō warned. "Behind you, M'lady!" He did not realize she had already been sliced. She fell to the floor, a large cut was on her stomach. The gem with beautiful clear water rolled out from a pouch on her buttox.

"Thank you." Primero picked it up and took a look around himself. Kiba, Akamaru, and Ino knew they could do nothing. Aō assessed the situation and understood that it would be foolish to attack. Shikamaru sat next to Neji's corpse. Naruto was laying on the floor near Guy's body.

"What the hell are you?" Aō fell to his knees.

"An enemy." Primero jumped into the air. "Goodbye!" He waved like a young child would saying bye to his mother, then disappeared into the sky.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Order of the Knights

Sakura held her face and pressed her body against the apartment door. "Naruto?" She called out. "Naruto please." She applied force to the door and the wood began to crack. "Hinata and I are coming in."

The door creaked open after Sakura broke the lock. She stepped in slowly and glanced around, it was as dirty as always. Hinata was holding in tears, she could now speak; if she did than she would burst into tears.

"Go away." Naruto was sitting on the floor in fetal position.

"Naruto..." Hinata's eyes began to leak, she was crying. "It wasn't your fault!"

"It was all my fault." Naruto buried his head into his arms.

"This kind of thing happens. This is the real world." Sakura's anger boiled at the sight of Naruto being so pathetic. "This isn't some fantasy world where everybody lives and we all have a happily ever after!"

Naruto lifted his head. "I DON'T CARE SAKURA!" He screamed. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" He buried his head back into his arms. "Guy AND Neji! Both of them died AND the enemy got the gem, which apparently is a bad thing! Ok? So leave."

"You are a complete idiot!" Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm and slammed the door, it surprisingly did not break apart.

Tsunade sat in her newly refurbished office. "The Mizukage thanked us for our attempt at protection. Since then I have dispatched ANBU ops to Orochimaru's hideout." She held her head. "Since the enemy has all of the gems... I have to confirm that Orochimaru still has the one he stole from me a month ago."

Sakura nodded. "I understand M'lady. I failed in collecting Naruto for you, he refuses to see anybody." The door echoed a knock.

"Come in." Tsunade rested her head onto her hands.

A balding older man walked in, he wore heavy silver armor with no helmet. "Lady Hokage." His deep voice demanded attention. Behind him three more people walked in.

"Who are you?" Tsunade was curious as to why no one told her about these suspicious strangers.

"We are the Order of the Knights. We come from an island in the southern. We know about Jastin, he is a worldwide threat and needs to be stopped." The old man awaited Tsunade to speak.

"How?" She started only to be interrupted.

"You are aware of what the gems are capable of?" He rubbed his gray balding hair.

"Yes." Tsunade sighed. "I am aware."

"Then you must understand what we are asking. To- destroy Jastin. Forever. On another note, my name is Jakob Senshi." He put his hand out.

Tsunade shook it after a few seconds of suspicion. "Of course, but using the gems? Wouldn't we be forsaken? The gods will prevent anyone living now who dies from a peaceful afterlife."

"That is only a legend." Jakob assured.

"So was Jastin." She countered.

"Very true. The gems are a bounty of the gods, seperated by the Kages only to be used in an emergency." Jakob crossed his arms.

"We must use them to destroy Jastin or else he will kill everyone. Not one person will be spared!" A young woman behind Jakob stepped forward and yelled.

"Quiet, Serah." One of the people behind Jakob stopped her.

"These are my generals. Masaki Ahihcu." Jakob pointed towards the only man in between the three. He had spiky black hair similar to Sasuke and wore tight pitch black armor with a cloak around his neck that was knee length. Most noticably was the black bladed scythe poking out from his back under the cloak.

"Pleased meet you Tsunade." Masaki smiled.

"This is Samantha Juroki." Jakob continued.

"Lady Tsunade, pleased to meet you." She bowed. She wore silver armor similar to Jakob's, Long blonde hair and green eyes, and looked to be almost thirty. A bow layed against her back with a sheath of arrows.

"The one who interrupted you is my 17 year old daughter Serah Senshi." Jakob spoke very disappointedly.

"Fuck you daddy." Serah had a foul mouth sometimes but was very nice overall. She wore unique tight golden armor and a large buster sword, colored a darker gold. She shook her dirty blonde hair and smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you all as well but, aren't you a bit young?" Tsunade looked at Serah.

"I assure you my daughter is very skilled and can easily lift the large sword on her back. Now, I need you to allow us to use the gems." Jakob squinted his eyes. "I require your permission."

"I-..." Tsunade was speechless. "It isn't up to me." She finally said. "You must request all the Kage of this."

"Of course." Jakob bowed. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"Wait! We four remaining Kage are planning to gather together again. To stop Jastin, we needed a plan. So you may ask us at the Kuro temple, south of here, in two weeks time."

"Kuro temple?" Jakob questioned.

"Yes. It is easily noticeable but there is always a sealing barrier around it which prevents anybody from seeing it. When we arrive it will be unsealed by us. And become visible." Tsunade stood up. "I hope to see you."

"Come generals." Jakob and the rest left the room.

Masaki stopped. "Tsunade. One day I would very much like to see why you are the Hokage." As he turned around his eyes glowed red.

_Madara? What... Was that a sharingan? No i must be seeing things..._ Tsunade looked at Sakura. "Uh... there is no more time to waste. Forcefully bring Naruto here if you have too."

Sakura nodded. She turned to leave. Naruto was standing in the door. "Why? What do you need me for?" Naruto was almost a different person, his attitude and his personality.

"You have to be trained. One last time." Tsunade reached into her desk and took out a scroll. "Take this. Follow it to the Sage Master."

"Sage master..?" Naruto took the scroll and snorted at the corny name.

"Yes. He created the frog and snake sage. Many years ago." Tsunade put her hands on the desk. "Go now. You need to be at your best so that you can fight Jastin, if it ever comes to that."

"What about the village?" Naruto crushed the scroll. "I have to protect this place!"

"Naruto!" Sakura socked him across the face. "Grow up! You can't save everyone!"

"I can try!" Naruto got up, holding his face. "Just promise me! Protect everyone for me. I will be back soon."

Sakura nodded. Naruto ran past the Hokage's desk and broke through the glass. Tsunade screamed at him as he jumped out of sight.

Sakura held herself. "Naruto, you know that I can't promise no one will die. You know that."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Finding the Sage

**An: i got lazy this chapter, don't complain if it is crap.**

_After I left dramatically, I went back to granny and she said I can take three people with me so that it fills out a four man cell, but who do I take? _Naruto lept through the village, building to building. "I already know the first person." Naruto landed next to a house.

Ross was tossing the ball to Shi in front of the house. Shi tucked the ball in his chest. "Ready? Eat it!" He threw the ball at full power. Ross put his hand out to catch it and a small part of his palm glowed black and the ball landed with no recoil.

"Ross. Your coming with me." Naruto grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along.

"Wait... What?" He pushed Naruto away. "Let me go."

"Just come on, I am going to help you master the Zerobi." Naruto grabbed him again. "Well, someone else is. Someone that actually can help you."

"Fine. I suppose I will join you. You can explain what the heck your talking about on the way." Ross waved to Shi. "Tell Kanari and Kakashi-sensei I said bye!" He nodded in returned.

"See ya fucker!" Shi walked the other direction. A few parents eyed him as they held their childrens ears.

"We have to make two more stops." Naruto jumped ahead of Ross onto a large one story building. Ross landed next to him.

"This is where the Hyuga clan lives?" Ross looked around. "Can we stand on this building?" He hopped onto the ground to be safe.

"Hinata!" Naruto jumped inside a large field in the middle of the house. She was training wiith her father Hiashi Hyuga.

"I have to become stronger. To protect my family and friends." She stopped attacking the man. "Naruto? Are you better? Have you excepted what happened yet?" Hinata was referring to the deaths of Neji and Guy.

"Almost." Naruto looked at the ground, he had trouble looking into her eyes. "But, if you need to get stronger than I know someone who can help."

Hinata looked at her father. "F-"

"It is okay. You may leave." He bowed to Naruto. "Take care of her."

"I won't let you down." Naruto smiled and stuck his thumb up. "I promise."

"Naruto..." Hinata followed Naruto back to the street where Ross awaited.

"One last stop. We have to pick up Lee." Naruto jogged towards the training grounds.

Tsunade and Sakura walked out to the village gate where Naruto would exit. "I suppose we should see off this village's hero." Tsunade sat on a bench and relaxed.

"How do you know this sage exists?" Sakura sat down properly next to her.

"I don't know for sure. All I have is the information my grandfather left." She stretched and yawned.

"The First Hokage? Then there is no way he could still be alive!" Sakura rested her hands onto her lap.

"According to grandfather, he lives eternally. The sage of six paths visited the Master Sage to train with him, in order to handle the Ten Tails that plagued the land. He teaches the highest level of power, something that surpasses jutsu." Tsunade got up.

"Oh Naruto is here!" Sakura stood up as well.

"Grandma? Why are you here?" Naruto stopped.

"So this who you have decided to bring. A Hyuga, a talented taijutsu master, and a jinchûriki. All of you wanting to get stronger because the death of your close friends." Tsunade looked at them . "Well except for you." She glared at Ross.

"I will show Guy-sensei my passion. I will stop this Jastin character." Rock Lee stepped forward. "I swear." He put his thumb up which showed that he promised it to himself and his deceased master.

"You chose interesting people Naruto. Good luck." Tsunade walked by all of them and left for the mansion.

"Hinata, Lee, and Naruto. Good luck." Sakura smiled.

"Seriously, am I not here?" Ross stared at her.

"Im sorry, this is uh... embarrasing but I barely know you." Sakura giggled.

"Uh. Hm... Well I am Ross. No last name." He put his hand out to be shaken.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Sakura Haruno. She shook his hand. "And good luck to you as well."

"Thank you Sakura and goodbye." Rock Lee continued down the path outside the village.

"I'll see you later..." Hinata grabbed both of Sakura's hands, let go then ran to catch up Lee.

"Naruto." Sakura walked close to him. "Please, come back soon. I have a terrible premonition." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Sakura..." Naruto did not return the hug. "I will. I won't let anyone else die."

_He knows he can't save everyone. Is this denial? _Sakura let him go and ran after Tsunade.

Naruto told his team about the Master Sage as they jumped through the forest. They set up camp when nightfall hit.

"So how do we find this guy?" Ross sipped from a bamboo cup with tea in it. "Again... This is terrible."

"Well, I have been following the map on the scroll. The mark of the Senju clan is right here." Naruto stood up and showed the scroll then pointed at a mark with lines everywhere. "I assumed that was where Konoha is now. This red line leads east until this strange mark shaped like the Japanese word for Sage. It was uh... Really easy."

"Im proud that you figured that out, Naruto!" Hinata pitied his stupidity without realizing it.

"I hope that he can truly teach us. I have lost a close friend and a teacher that was almost a father. And Tenten is still in the hospital, she is stable though." Lee sat next to the fire along with everyone else. "I may kill Sasuke before you can... Naruto."

"No. I understand that he hurt Tenten badly but... I have to, I am the only one capable of killing Sasuke." Naruto sat down in front of the fire.

"A Master Sage..." Ross put his head into his arms. "Cool! I can't wait to see him."

The next morning, after packing the tents and putting out the fires, they left towards the east. Days past as they went through the Hidden Leaf forest and near the edge of the ocean close to the Land of Water.

"It should be around here." Naruto looked around the grass and over the water.

"Well I guess we should split up." Ross suggested.

"Right, of course." Naruto looked at his team. "Lee, you go over to that plain, Hinata check out the shore, Ross you look around here, I'm gonna go to that creepy forest that he obviously is at."

They spilt apart. Hinata stepped down some rocks and slid. "This is beautiful." She looked at the ocean. "I would love to go swimming here with... W-... With Naruto."

"And is that your boyfriend?" A young kid walked out of the water wearing robed.

Ross looked around the large rocky landscape. "Man... There isn't anything here. This is pointless, I think Naruto just wanted to get rid of me." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"He probably did. You know how he is." A boy stood behind Ross.

"Master Sage! Are you here?" Rock Lee looked around the grassland. "Sage sir? Lady Tsunade better not think this is a joke."

The grass crunched under a kid's foot. "She did not. This is your training now."

Naruto pushed his way through the brush. "I know your here. I am always supposed to find what I'm looking for, this entire thing is named after me."

"A little self-centered are we?" A roughly ten year old boy walked out of the trees. His robe was white with flame designs, he held a brown staff with bandages on the grip.

"Get out of here, I'm looking for an old guy." Naruto flicked his wrist.

"I thought you were looking for me." The boy replied.

**Wow I can really crank out chapters. Chapter 20 will be extra long because well, it's Chapter 20.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Unmei Sēji and The Gathering of the Kage

**An: Nearly all of my information in my story is correct, I poke holes around things not yet revealed in Naruto to create my Oc's backstories. I had to research a lot. I hate researching.**

The kid pointed his staff at Naruto. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, yes?" Before Naruto answered he put the staff down and continued talking. "You need to learn under my tutelage."

"That would be nice but I would like you to help my friends as well." Naruto was thinking of his friends.

"They all have already met me and are currently about to start." The kid crossed his arms.

"But how?" Naruto scratched his head. "Shadow clones?"

"Ninjutsu? Ah... Unfortunately I do not know any. I split myself apart, which consequencely weakened me by one-fourth."

"Um... Another question." Naruto put his hand up as though he were asking Iruka a question back at the ninja academy. "Why are like ten...?"

"Right, well I am not as young as I seem to be. I used magic to make myself younger to sorta... Freak you out. Although I usually stay in my twenties."

"Um... So you are the sage?"

"I am the Unmei Sēji." He stuck the staff into the ground and put his hand out. "You can call me Sēji."

"Right." Naruto disregarded the shake. "You can make me strong enough to protect everyone?"

"I can give you the highest level of senjustu passed the Toad Sage and Snake Sage. And a step further." Sēji grasped the staff again and pulled it out of the ground.

"A step further?" Naruto was intrigued.

Sēji nodded. "Ninjutsu and genjutsu are ninja magic. Senjutsu is sage magic. But beyond that is the highest level of magic."

"Highest level?" Naruto was incredibly giddy. _What could it be? I wonder what it's called, it's probably got a super cool name._

"It is known as Magic. Simple and plain, the start of ninjutsu was Magic. The sage of six paths knew Magic himself after training with me." The sage paced back and forth. "Unfortunetly, you need an incredible amount of chakra and magic level."

"More stuff I never heard of... Magic level?" He sat down patiently, ready for the explanation.

"It is basically a type of chakra network with no chakra points. In other words when using Magic, you have no chakra network. There is a small clan that used to exist in the southern islands with this ability."

"And? What do you mean used too?" Naruto was actually interested in Sēji's lecture.

"They were massacred by Orochimaru some year ago. They captured any survivors and experimented on them. There are only a few surivors." Sēji had a quiver of sadness in his voice. "One of them was used as Orochimaru's new body because Anko's body was decaying. Another now works alongside Orochimaru and Kabuto. I am the remaining sage and former leader of that clan."

"Wait, if you were in a village in the south than how did the map lead here? And... and how do you know all this?"

Sēji scoffed. "I am omniscient and... it is destiny."

Naruto laughed. "Destiny huh..."

"Now as I said before you need a large amount of chakra and magic power. Which you have large reserves of, not only because of the fox, but because of all your training over the years." Sēji continued.

"Really?" Naruto stood up.

"Yes. But for some odd reason your magic level is low. Normally it is about the same as your chakra level."

"Does this mean I have to train a bunch doing hard stuff that I don't like?" Naruto was used to this by now.

"No. I will give you my power- or some of it. Then you must kill me." Sēji glared at him.

"Kill you? Hahaha... you got a weird sense of humor." Naruto hoped on everything that this kid was joking.

"No, my time has come and I would like to pass on my power to you. You must kill me and absorb my soul."

"Absorb your soul? How-" Naruto was panicking.

Sēji undid his robe. "It is simple. All you need to do is win, everything else will fall into place. When you have my soul, I shall be in your mindscape to guide you in your new power that you obtain from it."

Naruto glanced around quickly. "I-I... Why?"

"Stop fretting. Here." He put his palm facing Naruto. "Now take some of my power." It shined, small rays of light surrounded Naruto and then vanished inside him. "You are now technically a true sage, with no real power."

"Uh... please..." Naruto backed up.

"In order to protect everyone, there must be sacrifices!" The ground crumbled and exploded into a ball of dust around Sēji.

Tsunade was carried through the Hidden Leaf Forest in a horse drawn carriage. The inside seats were made of leather and velvet curtains graced the side windows. Sakura and Shizune sat across from the Hokage, Sakura crossed her legs over one another. Two weeks had passed since the Order of the Knight stopped by Konoha. The meeting was in a few hours and the Kage were each making their way to the Kuro temple.

Sakura, since the war had become Tsunade's assistant and a part-time nurse at Konoha hospital. She worried for Naruto. "Where do you think he is?"

"Oh, knowing him I'm sure he is out there somewhere doing something stupid." Shizune attempted to cheer Sakura up. She was also Tsunade's assistant, and has been for many years. She held in her lap a living pig with a reddish vest on, which was named Tonton and was like a pet to Tsunade and Shizune.

"We need to focus on the upcoming meeting. Jastin hasn't made a move in two weeks, for all we know he may crash our confluence." Tsunade straightened her green robe. "We must be prepared, which is why I brought guards and my assistants."

Outside the carriage, Kakashi sat next to the driver, who was coincidently Shikamaru. Ino sat on a seat indented in the back. Genma and Raido, who were the Hokage's bodyguards, walked on either side of the horse.

"Dang, this is a hassle." Shikamaru was skilled at conrolling the reins.

"Stop complaining. I can't figure out how you became an ANBU op. I had to work my ass off." Kakashi sighed.

"It was easy." Shikamaru did not divulge any other details of how he became an ANBU for fear of torture. "Plus, I wanted to help this village in more ways than deer antlers."

"That's why I became one. I wanted to make sure we never broke out into war, so that no more of my friends would die." Kakashi reminisced of his past with Obito and Rin. "But even now."

"You mean Guy?" Shikamaru thought about Neji. "Shit, living can be hard."

The carriage pulled up into a giant clearing on rock. Two other carriages were already there. Gaara was leaning against one in a black outfit similar to his original. His two siblings, Kankuro and Temari, were standing on both sides of him, all three of them conversing together.

The other, Killer Bee along with the brown haired jonin that is also his assistant. Another white haired, tan man was sitting on top of the carriage. His name was Darui and was an advisor to the previous Raikage.

Tsunade opened the door and stepped out, immediately walking towards the Kage. They too began to walk so that the three of them would meet up somewhere in the middle of the three carriages.

Gaara, Killer Bee, and Tsunade each faced one another. Tsunade started the conversation. "Where is the Mizukage?" She asked.

"I am not sure." Gaara glanced around.

"Shit, maybe she's sick?" Bee rhythmically put together a line.

To the east, the bushes began to shake and two shadows popped out. A young man with blue hair and glasses with a large badaged sword on his back accompanied by Aō faced the three Kage.

"I am Aō." He bowed.

"I am Chōjūrō. And we are here on behalf of the Mizukage. The wounds she recieved during the battle , a little over two weeks ago, were quite severe. She is resting at home." He had a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We will stay here, but we have no say in this meeting." Aō continued to bow.

"Very well." Gaara relieved them and they stepped back.

"Now. To release the seal on the temple. Coincidently, it requires at least three of the nation's Kage in order to do so." Tsunade spread her feet apart. "Raikage to that corner, Kazekage that one." She pointed to the northeast and northwest respectively, they obeyed.

Gaara and Bee both spread their feet in the same way Tsunade did. They all put their hands and palms out in front of them. All at once they said. "Release!"

A large stone temple quickly appeared from nowhere. It had a curved roof and large pillars holding it up with a giant stone door for the entrance. It stood nearly fifty feet tall. All the ninja watched in awe.

"Amazing." Ino jumped up. "It's beautiful."

"Sit down and calm yourself." Shikamaru got off the carriage and looked up at it.

The Kage and their ninjas gathered near the entrance."Now all of you will wait out near the entrance. Except for Aō and Chōjūrō, who will listen in and report to the Mizukage." Tsunade had taken charge.

"Protect the temple if anyone whom shows hostility attacks." Gaara told them as he began to walk up the steps.

"No more rhyming then, now I'm a plain old ben." Killer Bee laughed and walked up to the door, which Tsunade was already at.

Naruto yawned as he got up from his sleeping back that he packed just in case he lost the tent. He had a few cuts and bruises that the fox was forbidden to heal. The sage put a temporary seal on the fox's cage because Naruto was not allowed to use the fox at all until after his victory.

The land around was a barren grassland with a few boulders here and there. The sage transported Naruto and himself to this plain, which he created with his power, in order to minimize the damage done to the real world.

"Sēji?" Naruto stretched and put the sleeping back back into his bag. "I'm ready!"

Sēju appeared from nowhere and starled Naruto. He was much older, near his thirties. He had promised to get older to his actual age, the more damage Naruto inflicted on him. "The Kage have begun their meeting. Let us hope it is not crashed by the enemy."

"The enemy... how many of them are there? Can you... tell me everything you know, no one ever tells me." Naruto suddenely became very serious.

"The enemy you are facing, Jastin, is a man scorn by by the idea of ninjutsu. He was born around the same time as the Sage of Six Paths. The sage trained him as a child, even though the sage himself was only a few years older, in the art of ying and yang chakras which is in other words, the first ninjutsu. Together they sought power to stop all the endless wars." Sēji took a breath.

"The Sage of Six Paths spread his ideas of chakra along the way. Jastin fell in love with a woman and they were to be married. On the day of the wedding thieves and bandits slaughtered all of the guests and his to be bride. They used the newly utilized chakra theory to burn and ravage the wedding. Jastin found the Sage and told him to stop spreading these ideas because more people would get hurt. The Sage refused, he had to spread the truth."

"So he attacked the Sage?" Naruto guessed.

"Yes. But was far to weak and lost. Jastin was an incredibly bright mind. He could create things that we can't even now. So he went into hiding promising to stop his former friend from devastating this world with the tales of chakra. A few years later the Ten tails appeared to destroy everything. Jastin avenged his wife by killing every man woman and child that were related to or had a close relationship with that gang. His power was much deadlier than before."

"This story is longer than I thought..." Naruto yawned.

"Too bad. The Sage sealed the beast inside himself as you already know. When the Sage was much older, Jastin returned. He had not aged a day since he went into hiding. Jastin devastated the Sage, before the coup was successful, his sons intervened. Together they nearly killed Jastin to a great extent. The Sage was weak and ready to die. He split the ten tails chakra up into nine seperate tailed beasts."

**That was when I was created...** Kurama growled.

"But, When you think about it. Would there not be ten seperate tails?" Sēji was being rhetorical. "Yes it would." He answered his own question.

"With the remaining chakra that Jastin stole, he created the Zerobi, Yamikage and sealed it inside himself. Jastin could no longer battle, he used the beast's strength to go back into hiding. His hiding spot was filled with machinery of much higher levels than even our time. The reason he had become so much stronger was... his body was now almost all machine. It needed to repair and for the next few centuries it did."

Naruto sighed. "Jastin huh..."

"The First Hokage found this hiding spot centuries later. Jastin awoke and battled the First Hokage as he discovered him. The First knew that he was far too powerful. He removed the Zerobi and sealed Jastin inside of a willing relative who later become the first Uzumaki."

Naruto's ears perked. "Uzumaki! My mother's family?"

"Yes. Sometime fifty years ago he escaped and accidently created a deadly disease from snake genes. He tested it's effect by taking nearly fifty children and implanted them with the gene disease. Only one survived."

"Snakes? OROCHIMARU!" Naruto was standing now.

"The Third Hokage resealed Jastin inside your mother's great aunt. Then most recently inside Nagato when he was only a baby. When Nagato sacrificed himself, Jastin was freed upon the world." Sēji was happy Naruto was paying attention again.

"Nagato was related to me?" Naruto was revelated left and right.

"To an extent, yes. When Jastin reawoke he, instead of attacking and becoming known, hid himself and gathered information about the current world. He revealed himself after creating a mutant human which he named Primero."

"Primero. I have to kill him for what he did." Naruto stomped his foot. "He has to die!" He controlled himself and sat down. "Another question. What are these 'Gems'?"

Sēji was silent for a moment. "When all of them are collected... Your deepest desire becomes reality, the gems then shatter forever."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Meeting

A large circular stone table sat in the middle of the empty temple. A small altar was the highlight of the damp dark place. It was north of the table and had red cloth with a small violet box, the size of a hand. The Kage each sat down at a stone chair along with Aō and Chōjūrō.

"Now. We need to discuss the matter of Jastin." Tsunade grasped her hand with the other hand and put them out in front of her.

"Jastin... That is his name." Gaara closed his eyes. "A true monster."

"Jastin. Hmph." Killer Bee crossed his arms.

"He has already taken countless lives as well as the Tsuchikage's. He must be stopped." Tsunade squeezed her hands. "I feel like this is the moment we need to use the gems."

"Shit. I don't know." Bee shook his head. "I'm not sure I am qualified to agree, Sasuke attacked ME!"

"Sasuke? He is in league with them?"

"Doubt it." Gaara glanced at Tsunade. "He is not the type, perhaps there was a reward that pleased him."

Gaara crossed his arms. "I can vouch for the dangers of Jastin. He is incredibly dangerous... only there is something strange about it."

"Strange?" She was drowning in thought. "Yes... I know what you mean."

"I... uh... don't." Bee blushed.

Gaara took the time to explain. "If he is so strong,,, then why wouldn't he kill us all now?"

"Be... um... cause..."

"He cannot. He, for some odd reason, can't use large amounts of power at one time."

"Then maybe I was rash? If we can find his power source than we could neutralize him without the gems." Tsunade took a breath. "Thank goodness."

A large clanking noise which sounded like metal on stone echoed throughout the large temple. Jakob and a small army of twenty men stood at the opening of the giant door.

"It is not possible." Jakob stated loudly. "His high-tech machinery is hidden away under an active volcano. Any normal human would burn up instantly, I have lost many good men to receive this information."

"How dare you disrupt this meeting!" Aō got out of his chair. "Why did the ninja allow you in?" He questioned.

"You should hold yourself, I have permission."

Gaara stood up. "Clad in silver. You are this Jakob, which Tsunade spoke of?"

"Yes, young Kazekage. And it is as I said, impossible, to get inside and even If you did by some miracle... He has created incredible powerful mutant people using embryo. These are his guardians, they rival the deceased Madara Uchiha in strength." Jakob stomped his leg. "The gems are the only way to assure his death."

"Madara Uchiha?" Masaki, one of Jakobs three generals, stepped forward. "Is that all?" He grabbed the end of the scythe on his back. "Then maybe we do not need the gems after all."

"You are cocky. Step back soldier." Jakob glared through Masaki like a sharpened kunai goes through flesh.

"Heh. Whatever general." He released the scythe and slid his hand through his hair.

"Now. The gems?" Jakob looked at the Kage, examining each other them, wondering why they looked so inexperienced.

"Do you agree?" Tsunade looked at Killer Bee and Gaara.

"Yes. If necessary, than I no complaint in the use of the Forbidden Gems." Gaara agreed.

"Killer Bee agrees." Bee rhymed. "We can't let this guy kill no more. I hate the thought of war."

"Then we must put into play the Shiro Gem and Kuro Gem. Which me means we have two gems in total. Jastin, four. And my ANBU operatives confirmed Orochimaru still has the other one, which he took from me." Tsunade walked over to the red cloaked altar.

"There were two other gems?" Jakob was awestruck.

"Of course, why do you think we didn't worry when the others were taken? This temple is named after the gem." Tsunade opened the violet box and lifted a black gem with a purple tint out. "Kuro temple."

"Then where is the other Forbidden Gem?" Jakob glanced around.

"It is located in Shiro temple, north of the village." She put the gem back into the box and put it over her left breast. "I have sent a team to that temple to retrieve the Shiro Gem already."

"Why do you care so much?" Gaara asked.

"Ah..." Jakob winced. "Because I really wish to be rid of Jastin."

"Maybe we need to protect our villages from you." The suspiciousness was not lost on Gaara, nor the other two Kage.

"You Kage..." Jakob tried to hold his tongue. "Are so pathetic. Keep to yourselves. You lead these countries being so amiable and care free. You need to have a powerful grip on your countries. This is why there have been four ninja wars. This ridiculous Kage government is not working. We need a monarchy!"

"Excuse me. Please do not speak to us in such a manner." Tsunade was about to explode with rage and kept attempting to calm herself down with peaceful thoughts.

"Now will you help us..." Bee put his forefingers out and shook his hands. "You suspicious fuck?"

"I... will attempt to get the Fire Gem from Orochimaru." Jakob pretended that he said nothing. He turned towards Masaki and Samantha and nodded at them.

"Good, now leave." Tsunade walked back to the table. "If you are to get any of the gems... bring them to me."

"Grh... Of course." Jakob signalled the troops to leave, he followed.

"We should return to our villages. Aō, Chōjūrō, tell the Mizukage about what happened here."

"Yes, M'lady." They ran out of the temple's still opened door and jumped into the trees to the east.

"It was nice to see you two again. Farewell." Gaara walked back to his carriage, Killer Bee did the same.

"Oi. How'd it go?" Shikamaru picked the reins back up.

"I will tell you on the way. Let's go home." Tsunade opened the door and she, Sakura, Shizune, got in.

The top of the temple had a slanted roof on both sides. The wind was strong being fifty feet high in the sky. Two figured were standing on the right side. One began to speak.

"You heard them Primero. Get going to the Shiro temple, north of Konoha." Jastin pushed the blonde hair out of his face.

"Yes." Primero vanished.

"Seven gems? Tricky bitch." He disappeared into a yellow flash instantaneously.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Shiro Gem

**An: Yamato did not actually escape as far as I know.**

Yamato escaped Kabuto, the war was far behind him. He had black hair and was the former teacher of Naruto while Kakashi was temporarily incapacitated in order to keep Sai, a former member of Root, in check. He prefered to go my Yamato rather than his real name, Tenzo, by everyone except his ANBU allies.

He was wearing ANBU equipment, his mask was shaped like a fox. Three other ANBU accompanied him. They jumped through the Hidden Leaf forest. "We are close." He stopped, jumping down a tree onto grass.

"At last." The voice and the squid design on his mask revealed his identity as Sai.

"Shiro temple." A man with a bug design and eye holes with built-in sunglasses spoke. A large dark green gourd was on his back, it was nearly half the size of Gaara's sand gourd. His name was Shino Aburame.

"Follow me." Yamato ran out of the forest into a small plain with a stone temple, nearly half the size of Kuro temple yet with the same design, towering over him. The others followed behind.

"Inside. Let's go! Quick!" Yamato ran up the steps, Sai began too but stopped. The wind picked up, bloodlust was in the air.

Shino put his foot on the first step and looked back, all the sudden, he was paralyed. Not even his fingers could curve, he was stuck. "Gu..ys..." Calling for help was pointless, his voice was barely audible.

Then it vanished, Shino leaned over to catch his breath. "Did you feel that? My insects picked up killing intent... In him!" He put his forefinger straight out.

The other ninja. He wore a snake design. He stayed silent the entire journey, his dark pale white skin was like a dead persons, his dropped backwards and fell off onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Sai jumped back from his body, now on the floor. "Snake?"

Primero's blade was covered in blood. It slid through Snake's neck in an instant. "Leaf ninja?" He asked.

"Damn, a glitch." Yamato's hands swiftly formed a large number of symbols. "Wood style: Wood Prison!" A cage formed around Primero from the ground made of a powerful oak.

"You did not answer my question." He raise his blade through the cage openings. "How rude." Flames shot down from the sky, forming a pillar surrounding Primero. The cage was burned away like the wood that it was.

"Darn it!" Yamato jumped in the air. His hands shot human sized wooden spears at the smoke that Primero was in. They made a noise as they hit the grassland and stuck into place.

Blood splashed fell to the ground as Yamato felt a piercing pain from the back of his stomach. "Sai..." He grasped the front sword in his hands, it went in through his back.

Sai pulled a knife out of a small sheath on his right leg. He removed the hilt, which revealed a brush under it, and put it over the knife. Paint seamlessly swished onto the scroll Sai had put on the ground as he brought the brush up and down. "Hawks!" He picked up the scroll and swung it through the air, keeping a tight grip to make sure it stayed in his hand.

Ink shaped hawks flew out of the scroll, they flew around Yamato and splashed into Primero, exploding into black ink. Yamato fell to the floor but was caught just before impact by a small bed of insects.

"Insects... Thanks." He glanced at Shino, whos hand was out puppeteering the bugs. After Yamato got up, the insects swarmed Primero.

"Bugs? It is like Kotetsu was born for this!" He swung the katana upwards, sending a crackle of fire spreading through the insects like wildfire.

"No!" The remaining bugs dispersed at a hand gesture from Shino. "Squid!"

Sai had already drawn a giant snake. "Go Snake!" He flung a enormous snake out of the scroll. It hissed and thrusted it's head at Primero.

"Ink next? I was built to fight you!" Primero blocked with his sword. The snake's teeth clinged on the blade. Fire exploded out of it, disintegrating the creature in seconds.

"Sonuvabitch!" Sai sent mini spiders crawling towards him. Primero crushed them with his feet. Ink splattered all over the grass. "This is ridiculous!" Sai bagan to draw something.

"Now. Let me show you something else. Then I can move onto the gem." Primero raised his sword, then sheathed it.

"You know of the gem?" Yamato asked.

"Yes. My Master sent me to obtain this one." He leaned forward at Yamato. "Forgive me for killing your friend." Obviously he spoke to Shino and Sai.

"Giant wood barrier!" Yamato flipped back and a wall of wood emerged from the ground. It was as thick as a small house filled with cement.

"Sheathed Sword Style: Iaito!" Time seemed to have come to a halt. Primero was behind Yamato before anyone knew what happened. Blood splattered over the stairs and the wooden wall, which was descending into the ground. His mask, which was no longer on his face, hit the blood spattered grass.

"Yamato!" Sai layed the scroll flat on the grass. "You monster! Die!" Sai clicked the cover onto the brush, unveiling the knife. "Realistic Artistry: Hole!" Sai put his foot onto the scroll and tore it.

A giant gaping hole appeared from nowhere directly under Primero. It was unescapably wide. Sai was already on the other side holding Yamato, to prevent him from falling in. Shino was floating on a pillar of insects.

Primero looked around him. Then fell. Hundreds of feet deep, he screamed for the first few seconds. The speed of his falling was nearly one hundred miles and raising.

"Thank goodness." Sai examined Yamato. "You... are hurt pretty bad."

"Hah... Please don't flatter this wound. It's nothing." Yamato closed his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Yamato!" Sai shook his limp body. "Yamato!" He screamed, "Damn Naruto. My emotions were dead when you came along. You just had to bring them back... Ha... No I just want to blame someone." He got off his knees and stood up.

"Insect! Let us complete our mission." Sai nodded at Shino. They both walked up the step. Sai then ceased movement again. "Why...?"

"Why?" Shino repeated his words except as a question towards Sai.

He thought of Yamato then looked back. The gaping hole caught his eye. "Why... Why hasn't my hole vanished yet!"

Primero's katana sliced itself at Sai's knife. Sai held position and they clashed with blades. "This knife is much sharper than any sword!" He began to push Primero back.

"Is it?" Primero stepped forward and was behind Sai. "Sharper than any?" The knife was broken in half.

Sai fell over, blood sprayed onto Shino. "Squid?" No response from Sai as he dropped to the floor.

Primero stood over where the hole was, it had just now vanished. Wielding his katana in right hand, red liquid dripped from it.

Shino formed a myriad of hand signs. "Ninja Art: Bug Bomb jutsu!" His insects swarmed Primero again. This time, nearly all of them were tied with a paper bomb. _Forgive me._ He closed his eyes under his mask and sunglasses.

The bugs exploded all around Primero for nearly a full minute, give or take a few seconds. An actual hole was dug into the ground from the seperate explosions.

Blood stained his body, as he walked from the smoke. Primero's clothing were mostly gone, his pale skin and toned muscles were showing all over. "You all are stubborn. I cannot be killed."

Shino dropped to his knees. "You are a monster. An actual monster." He put his right hand over his eyes. _What... What do I do? What can I do? Nothing will stop him. Fuck._

"Now. Goodbye young ninja." Primero brought the sword down onto Shino's head.

Primero walked up to the altar. It had a black cloth covering and a velvet box sitting on top of it. "At last." The box clicked open. "Wha-?" It was empty.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Orochimaru's Gems(part 1):Battle Start

Orochimaru threw a glass tube against the ground which left a large shattering sound. He smashed his foot into a wooden desk sending it flying across his experimenting room, breaking glass containers filled with strange items.

"Goddammit to hell!" He cursed and turned around, smashing his fists on another table. A knock snapped him out of his fit. "Kabuto?"

"Another failure?" Kabuto calmy walked into the room and began to pick up the wooden table.

"I thought I had it. Immortality was almost sitting in my hands." Orochimaru hit his hands on the table, he signed before walking to the door.

"My lord, we have interesting information about the Forbidden Gems." Kabuto fixed the table back into it's original position, he went to the northeast corner of the room and pulled a broom out of a cabinet filled with test tubes.

"Do tell." Orochimaru snickered. He turned back towards Kabuto, leaning against the open door.

"Well, according to information I picked up from the meeting at Kuro temple, there are actually seven gems." Kabuto sweeped up the glass and poured it into a large container on the ground.

"Oh? What a revelation." He sneered.

"Perhaps even better news." The snake attached to Kabuto's torso stuck it's body out of the bottom of his robe and slithered around his arm up to his hand, spitting something out before wrapping itself back around Kabuto.

"Well?" Orochimaru grew impatient waiting.

"This." Kabuto held something in between his forefinger and thumb. It shimmered a white glow and sparkled brightly. It's spherical shape quickly reminded Orochimaru of the Fire Gem.

"This is one of the Forbidden?" He walked over to Kabuto and picked it up. "You are indeed an excellent servant, truly. Where did you get this?"

"I used my dead soul jutsu on an ANBU I killed and had him act as a ploy. It led me directly to Shiro temple. An-"

"Nevermind. I must get to work." Orochimaru shooed away Kabuto and shut the wooden door. "At last. With two gems, perhaps I can..."

Kabuto walked down the main hallway. It had low-tech computers aligned in the rock walls. A few lowly sound ninja were walking around going to do whatever it was they did. Hikari, one of the Sound Ninja four sat in a recliner chair reading a religious book of some sort.

"Hikari, come with me." Kabuto stopped and ordered the man. He got up and put a bookmark into the book and followed Kabuto. They walked down a long hallway.

"Gather the other three. I have given you a fifth." Hikari nodded and left to another hallway east. Kabuto went into a large room with a few empty cells around.

"Terra Tsuchimaru. You will become the leader of the sound ninja four." Kabuto bowed, then stood up.

Terra nodded and proceeded to bow back to Kabuto. "Yes." She had her haired tied into a ponytail. Two armor pads on her shoulders and a skin tight red blouse with skin tight leggings. Her emerald hair seemed to light up the room. She looked at the rooms entrance.

Hikari, Kyūryū, Honō, and Kureijī were at the door.

"Ooh, she is gorgeous!" Kyūryū clapped her hands together. Honō grasped her hands while still clapping.

"I think she seems kinda pathetic." Honō stepped forwards. "How 'bout you guys?"

"I only hope she gives the enemy the proper judgement." Hikari bowed to his new leader.

"I don't know. I trust Lord Kabuto's judgement, she obviously can handle herself." Kureijī then bowed as well.

"She is far stronger than all four of you. I have no doubt." Kabuto smirked. "Now get acquainted." Kabuto left the room and walked back to Orochimaru's laboratory.

A large crash noise shook Kabuto. He squeezed on the handle. "My Lord, I'm coming in!" It turned and the door popped open.

"Give us your fucking gems, sir." Masaki was standing in a giant hole in the wall, the air blew into the lab. His hand was on the scythe handle and he pulled his cloak hood down with the other. The black spiked hair puffed out.

"Ah. For a split second, I had thought you were Sasuke coming to kill me again. Oh well." Orochimaru laughed.

A women with blonde hair, recognized to be Samantha walked up behind Masaki. She had a white wooden bow drawn with an arrow already readied. "Orochimaru. There will be no battle if you hand over the Forbidden Gem."

He chuckled. "I would prefer to kill you both. Excellent specimen for study." A snake shot from his mouth with a sword inside it's mouth. It handed the blade to Orochimaru then receded back into his mouth.

"The famous Grass Longsword. Supposedly unbreakable. I will prove otherwise." Masaki pulled the hilt off his back. A black rod with a red tint with a pitch black scythe on the top of it waited in his hands. "I will show you Kuro Kama, the unbeatable blade of the Shinigami, Masaki Uchiha!" His eyes morphed into the third tier Sharingan.

"Hahahahahahaha! Interesting, there was bound to be another Uchiha or two, but the grandson of Madara? How incredibly interesting!" Orochimaru put the longsword in front of him. "Your genes could allow an entire new generation of Uchiha!"

"What the hell... You were not supposed to reveal that information." Samantha smacked her face then redrew her bow.

"Kuro Kuma: Giant Scythe!" Masaki slashed the blade at Orochimaru, it grew five times the size. Hooking itself onto the Grass Longsword.

"Hahahahaha! This is amazing!" Orochimaru thrusted his other hand at Masaki. Snakes exploded out of his sleeve and latched onto him.

"Goddammit!" Masaki's eyes spun. The design changed into a vortex with the pupil as the center, with small little lightning-esque strikes around it. "Witness the true strength of an Uchiha! Sakkaku Sharingan!"

Orochimaru was hooked with the scythe through his torso. _Wh... What happened? I... I had thought..._ The snakes were gone, leaving no trace. It is though they never existed. The same with the Grass Longsword.

"Ha! Your finished!" Masaki swung the scythe, with Orochimaru still on it, around in a circle. The body was released at the hole in the wall, sending him flying into the woods, a hundred feet below.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto screamed. He jumped for the hole but Masaki was blocking the path with his scythe.

"You want to get by?" His laugh disturbed even Kabuto. "Sam, get the gem from this bitch. I will finish Orochimaru and take the other gem."

"How-" Kabuto began.

"I saw the energy around the gem with my Sharingan." Masaki preformed a backflip and jumped outside the hole.

Kabuto was distracted, he did not see the arrow that pierced his upper right chest. "I'm your opponent." Samantha drew another arrow.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Orochimaru's gems(part 2):Madara's Legacy and The Archery Master

The birds sung a beautiful song, in an unknown language which only they could understand. The lush green trees were surrounded in fog. It was a verdant oasis of wild life and greens. A crumbling disrupted the animals, fire burned through the plant life.

It shriveled up and disintegrated all around a giant mountainous region. Black smoke was raising to the sky. A body flew through the smoke and crashed into one of the burnt trees.

Masaki stepped on a crisp black log with his right leg, pressure caused it to snap under his foot. The man against the tree pushed himself up; it was Orochimaru, who had just fallen from the large mountain to the north.

"You are an interesting man. It is surprising that you still live." Orochimaru chuckled. "I thought for sure that you would have died in the Third Great Ninja War."

"You really don't understand. I am the strongest ninja in existence. Madara is nothing to me!" Masaki raised the black scythe into the air and swung it down. It crashed into the ground, the blade was dug into the grass. Orochimaru was sitting on the branch of the tree that he was previosly leaning on.

"Missed." Orochimaru had a kunai in his right hand. His tongue wrapped around it. "You will regret this."

"Will I?" Masaki sent a wave of chakra through the scythe, electricity went through the ground invisibly.

"Well? What was the point of that?" Orochimaru prepared to jump, he stopped and screamed. Lightning surrounded him and burned him into a disgusting bone and mush pile.

A brown snake shot out of the pile, it latched onto Masaki's left arm. "Ahg! Let me the fuck go!" He pulled the scythe out of the ground with his right hand. Blood was leaking from the bite holes as the brown snake was torn of and sent flying into another tree.

"You fucking snake! What the hell did you do to my arm?" It was limp, no feeling or control could be accessed.

The snake poofed into Orochimaru. He layed against the tree. "You are a hassle."

"Fucking hell!" Masaki's eyes reformed into the Mangekyo sharingan, a higher level of the third tier, obtainable only by killing your closest friend. "Amateratsu!" Blood seeped from his right eye.

Black flames appeared from nowhere, eating up Orochimaru. It covered him in seconds, death was swift coming. Amateratsu was a horrifying ability, black flames would surround and engulf any target which the user looked at. Excessive use would cause the owner the loss of his eyes.

"My bloodline trait is more than just the Sharingan. Madara's blood gives me the power to conrtol all five chakra change natures." Masaki, somehow knowing that he was still alive, thrusted the rod backwards, hitting Orochimaru in the stomach.

He spit and fell forwards. Masaki turned around and flipped the scythe, so that the rod was now the weapon. He smashed Orochimaru in the gut again and as the body fell to the floor, the rod cracked against the skull.

Masaki dug the rod into Orochimaru's skull. "Die now. Sleep forever." A blade shoved into Masaki's upper torso. "Ack..." Orochimaru held the Grass Longsword into his chest as he fell onto his knees.

The body on the floor was now a few dead snakes. "Hahahahaha." Orochimaru twisted the sword in the wound.

"Y...ou...have made... m...e .." Masaki struggled to speak. "U...se thi..s twice... in...o..ne ba...battle." His eyes changed into a vortex once again. Everything glowed red and then the light vanished.

Masaki dug the rod into Orochimaru's skull. "Die now. Sleep forever." He turned and blocked the Grass Longsword with his scythe. By twisting the blade it swirled out of Orochimaru's hands. He spun in a circle and the scythe tore through the Sound Ninja leader's neck.

Orochimaru dropped to his knees and crashed onto the floor. "You cannot win against an Uchiha." Masaki sheathed the scythe onto his back. "Fuck. This monster took my arm." He squeezed his left arm, then felt for the holes. "Here." The marks were stained with blood and a purple liquid. "Hopefully it can be cured. If not, then it will just get in the way."

Masaki bent over the body and checked for any signs of life. "Killed the Bitch. Hahaha... Now for the gem." He shuffled through Orochimaru's pockets. "Not here? Not Fucking Here!" He smashed his foot into the body, blood sprayed on his cloak.

Kabuto paused. He had been fighting Samantha with chakra scalpels. She was a long distance fighter with a bow and special arrows which could be wielded as knives. "Lord Orochimaru?" While stopped, Samantha took advantage and an arrow found itself in his right arm.

"Bulls-eye!" Samantha screeched. She pulled another from the quiver. It strung smoothly, she was an excellent bow master. It was an uncommon weapon in the five shinobi nations.

"Dammit!" Kabuto yanked the arrow out. He pulled his robe off, revealing his hardened snake skin. The color around his eyes turned a jet black purple. "I will show you, the power of the Snake Sage!"

The arrow cut through the air and struck Kabuto, piercing the armored skin. "This is too easy." Samantha stood on the edge of the hole in the wall.

"How can it cut through my skin?" Kabuto grunted as he pulled the arrow from his arm again.

"These arrows are made from titanium alloy. Your hardened skin is weak!" She drew an arrow and strung it.

Kabuto grew horns out of his head and back. "Then... I will take it a step further! Witness the power of a dragon!" He exploded into snakes.

"Too many targets," She watched the snakes spread around the floor. The bow clicked onto her back, the arrow still in her hand. "Melee combat time."

The snakes surrounded her. One, under her leg was sliced by Samantha, it receded away. They clompled into a pile and transformed into Kabuto. "I underestimated you. Looks like toying is a leisure in this fight."

"Is it now?" Samantha redrew her bow and strung it swiftly, letting an arrow fire. It flew through Kabuto's torso, as his stomach split in half through the middle.

"Fire Style: Searing Flame!" Kabuto jumped onto the roof and spit a wave of fire, which surrounded the room and caused explosion as it reacted to Orochimaru's chemicals.

Kabuto was falling, face first, from the hole in the wall, down into the burnt forest below. He flipped over as he hit the ground, landing on his feet. Samantha was standing where the hole was, it was easily visible even from the ground. She had an arrow drawn and strung.

Kabuto looked up at her. The arrow just missed his face, slicing into his neck. "Ahhhggg!" He grasped it, hesitated, then tore it out with a scream. "Sonuva..." The realization that he was standing where Orochimaru's chakra vanished set in.

A few more arrows stuck into the ground as Kabuto swayed around them. "Lord Orochimaru!" He called out. A rain of five more arrows forced Kabuto to dodge them at once, leaving him wide open. A huge black blade penetrated his chest.

"Wh...at... the h..ell?" Kabuto coughed up as much blood as was leaking from his chest. Masaki pulled the scythe back, with Kabuto still hooked on.

"It's over." Masaki sneered. His eyes glowed an ominous dark red.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Seven Gems

**An: There being seven gems is not a reference to DB or DBZ. It was an accident.**

Naruto and The Sage have been battled for over two weeks in a large grass wasteland, of course Naruto got to sleep eight hours and had an hour for lunch. Fifteen hours out of everyday Naruto was forced to battle, to the death. Sēji was amazed at the stamina of the genin.

"You must finish this. This is to long of an amount of time." Sēji shadowed over Naruto, who was barely concious. His age was near the forties, which had meant Naruto inflicted slightly more damage over the few days it had been.

"I can't... Your just so..." Naruto was on his back, he propped himself onto his elbows. "Fucking strong!" A cloud of smoke covered both of them.

"Rasengan!" Naruto was behind Sejī with an orb of concentrated blue chakra. It crashed into an invisible wall of some sort. "Wha?"

"Reflect!" Sēji thrusted his staff towards the sky, the invisible wall flashed and shoved Naruto against the ground. "You are pathetic. Can't even hurt me, after two and a half weeks. Maybe I should kill you?"

"What?" Naruto quickly struggled to stand. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I have more than enough power to end your life." Sēji looked at his hand, it was surrounded in flames. "I can end it quick."

**You stupid fuck! Move! Move now!** Kurama barked.

"Uh... I..." Naruto was paralyzed in place. "I can't...do this without Kurama!"

"Kurama? The nine tails? Did you finally realize this? The fox is part of you, another one of your abilities. You must take advantage of that power." The sage pressed his hand into Naruto's belly, sending him flying back onto the ground ten feet away.

"Ah..." Naruto felt a relief in pain, red chakra surrounded him. "I... Feel a lot better." The grass was uprooted and the aura expanded. A large radius around Naruto was now dirt.

"Good. Show me your full power, together." Sejī held his staff under his arm, spreading his feet apart. "Let's go."

The slot machines stopped at two sevens, the third row still spun. "C'mon." Tsunade was tapping her foot in anticipation. "C'mon." It stopped... the BAR symbol. "Dammit!" She smashed her foot, cracking the floor.

The gambling hall was a small building just outside of the village. Because the village elders did not allow a gambling facility inside Konoha, Tsunade looped around it and had one built outside on the outskirts. She always snuck off to play, even in times of crisis.

"Lord Jakob!" A woman yelled outside of the hall, Tsunade overheard the familiar name. "We have them."

Samantha and Masaki rushed out of the forest onto the main road. Jakob and his daughter, along with a few silver armored soldiers were heading to the Leaf Village. Tsunade stood up and walked over to the window.

Samantha handed Jakob two gems. One was burning inside, the other a shining white. "Good. You are perfectly on time." He felt around his buttox and pulled off a sack, it clicked open and he dropped the gems in.

Masaki stepped forward. "We killed them. Dead."

"Orochimaru and Kabuto? Good. They would have been a burden in the future." Jakob rubbed his balding head.

"Now. I need my arm healed." He picked up the limp left arm hanging at his side. "Some type of venom."

"Soldiers. Escort Masaki back to our camp." Jakob turned to the soldiers. They nodded and with a "Yes sir" left with the Uchiha.

Tsunade decided to meet them outside. Her heels clicked against the floor that turned to dirt as she got closer. "Jakob." She bowed. "The gems?"

"Yes. Here." The sack plopped into her hand as he handed them over.

"This makes three. And one more when the ANBU unit I sent comes back." Tsunade sighed. "Now we have to get the remaining gems from Jastin." She put the dark Kuro gem into the sack.

"That will be a challenge." Samantha added in, feeling left out.

"Is it me? Or is it kind of smoky?" The road was started to fog up with black smoke. "No... This is a jutsu!" Tsunade put her hands together and formed a few hand signs. She raised her fist to the sky at an incredible speed, forcing all the smoke around her to dissipate.

A smacking noise and a grunt was heard in the smoke. Then a sound similar to metal hitting metal. She punched the smoke, it dissipated again. Jakob was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. His daughter had her golden buster sword out, guarding against an assailant's blade.

"Serah!" Tsunade yelled.

"Don't worry, I got it!" She applied force, the other blade bounced back and she took advantage with a swing. It swished through the air as it missed. "What speed!"

Tsunade was punched in the stomach by someone moving at a high speed. She fell onto the ground. The smoke rose to the sky, the assailant was revealed to be Sasuke Uchiha.

A brown sack was being tossed up and down in his hand. "Slow, aren't you?" Sasuke smirked. "Too bad. Looks like these are mine!" He vanished in a vortex of electricity.

"Dammit to hell!" Tsunade looked around for the pouch and got back up onto her feet. She grasped her stomach, it was writhing in pain. "Bitch!" Her knees shook and she fell back down.

"Daddy!" Serah felt for his pulse. It was faint, but still there. She glanced over to Tsunade. "Are you okay? C-Could you maybe use your ninja magic?" Her vocabulary showed the fact that she was not a ninja and was not raised around them.

"Yes." Tsunade fought the pain and stood up, Samantha helped take her to Jakob's body. Her hands glowed a bright green as she placed them on his chest.

"Th-Thanks..." Serah was fighting tears, Samantha comforted the girl.

"Yeah." Tsunade smiled. She looked towards the sky. _Dammit._ It was all she could think, the only hope was the Shiro gem.

The dark dave had grown to be a familiar sight to Sasuke. Jastin's cove was the same as it always was, computers aligning the back wall. "I have them." Sasuke threw the brown sack to Primero. "Now. Give me what was asked in the deal."

Primero bowed. "Of course Uchiha-sama." He went to the mechanical chair Jastin was resting in. A few button clicks and the wires unhooked. "Master, get up."

Jastin groaned and sat up. "You have all the gems?"

"Yes. Uchiha-sama obtained the two stolen from Orochimaru and Tsunade's. I have the Shiro gem. Along with the three that you have, that equals seven, I believe." Primero handed the sack to his master.

"At last. These Forbidden Gems have a power limit. It cannot exceed the strength of the first Kage of all the villages. Fortunately I am sure they were strong because the very first Hokage was incredible." Jastin got out of the chair. "Now for Uchiha's reward."

Primero was given a scroll and took Sasuke into a seperate room to the west, leaving Jastin alone.

He caressed the gems. "Now. Give me what I want most. Give me my full power back without the need to recharge. Give it to me!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Invincible Monsters

An: Those of you that follow my story, please review it, I am very curious as to why you actually like it.

"What!" Tsunade smashed her fists onto the desk inside the Hokage mansion. "That can't be..." Sakura was by her side.

Shikamaru stood across from her in uniform with his mask over to the side of his face. "I'm sorry, it's true."

He sighed.

"If Jastin has all seven gems... Than..." Tsunade hit the table again, causing it to crack and split down the middle. "Quickly. You and Shikamaru to the main gate." She glanced over to Sakura. "Get yourselves ready to fight."

Jastin hovered a foot over the dirt road leading to the village. Primero and another man walked by him. They pushed through any pedestrian that did not move for them.

"Damn her. Damn all of them." Jastin's rage was as fierce as a bull that had just looked at a red cloth. They neared the gambling hall, just outside the village. He stopped, the other two ceased as well. "Who are you? Why do you get in my way?" He asked.

Sakura was ready and waiting along with Shikamaru. "We can't let you by." She threw her fist in front of her chest. "Hokage's orders."

"I know it's a drag, but around here Tsunade is leader." Shikamaru held a kunai in right hand and something else, barely visible, in the other. "Now anyone who can hear this should run away for there lives!" He raised his voice so any civilians could escape.

"I don't have the time for this." Jastin put his palm out facing them, they shook, as if they knew that something bad would happen. "No..." He dropped his hand. "I must'nt waste my powers on such trivial enemies."

"Trivial?" Shikamaru raised his left hand. A click noise rang loudly. Hundreds of kunai exploded from the trees surrounding the left and right sides of the road.

The brown cloaked man on the left put his pointer and middle fingers out, shaped like a literal "hand" gun. An explosion surrounded the left in an instant. Primero drew his katana and every single kunai from the right clinked against it as he blocked all of them.

The brown cloaked man became visible through the smoke cloud. All the kunai were melted at the blade or found somewhere hundred of yards from him. "Weapons are pathetic. Don't you agree?" His manner was polite similar to Primero.

"Not even a scratch? Oh man, what a drag!" Shikamaru pulled the string, that the sun hit, making it visible, once again. This time down at the ground. A gaping hole appeared under the three of them, then after a long pause, nothing. "What the hell? What useless defense mechanisms...Or maybe there just to strong? I mean they CAN fly..."

"Fly? Ah this only an anti-gravity field that I created. Simple technology." Jastin chuckled.

"Anti-gravity? Damn. So your brilliant? Man, this is a drag." Shikamaru pulled the string to the right. An invisible noise, which sounded like rope breaking, was heard over Jastin and his company.

A giant boulder quickly became visible from some sort of ninjutsu cloaking. The brown cloaked man pointed his finger again, towards the giant rock. It exploded into a million pieces and rained over the road.

"Cuarto! Stop wasting your power." Jastin glared at the brown cloaked man.

"Sorry, Master." The man revealed as Cuarto bowed to him.

"Wait." Jastin looked at Shikamaru and the surrounding area. "Where is the girl!"

Sakura's scream echoed through the hole in the ground as she flew out of it, slamming her fist into Primero's face. Her chakra scalpel and super strength sent overwhelming pain through his entire body.

Cuarto pointed his finger at her from the other side of Jastin.

Shikamaru quickly picked up on his ability. "Sakura! Get out of the w-"

An explosion sent her body crashing into the gambling hall. It crumbled around her and crashed down. "Sakura?" Shikamaru stepped forward, then stopped, remembering it was a battlefield.

"I said not to waste your powers!"

"Sorry, she had hit Primero, I was just silencing her." Cuarto apologized.

Primero got up, his face leaking with blood and the horn and skull on his head was cracked, the horn fell onto the ground. "Ugh." He held his face attempting to block out the pain.

Jastin turned to him. "Get up." He said with a cold voice. "Now."

"Y-y...es" Primero had trouble speaking. He put one hand on the ground and pushed himself up with his feet.

Sakura opened her eyes. No one could see her through the rubble, yet she could make them out. "N-Naruto." Her flak jacket was ripped apart and blood was seeping from blood wound scattered across her body. "I told you... I...t-told you... You can't save everyone."

Shikamaru grunted. "Fuck. These guys are complete monsters. I guess I really am going to die." He looked at the sky. "I still really wish that I could be a cloud."

_Don't give up._

A voice rang inside Shikamaru's head. "Asuma?"

He thought he heard his dead sensei's voice.

_You are always to lazy. Fight till your last breath if you have too, don't just give up._

"Yeah." Shikamaru dropped the kunai and reached into the pouch on his behind. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with an old lighter, given to him by Asuma. After a few puffs and attempts at starting the lighter, it lit, Shikamaru took it in.

A strange smell filled the air as he pulled the string to the left. A hissing noise filled the hole in the ground. "What is this?" Jastin looked around for the source of the hissing.

Sakura peered through the rubble and struggled to get up, her wounds slowly healing because of the ability studied from Kabuto. She quickly caught wind of what was about to happen. "Shika-" Screaming was beyond her, blood spewed from her mouth. "Shikamaru!" She whispered.

A barrier of black raised from the ground in front of Sakura, shaped like Shikamaru. It spread it's arms. More black shadows raised from the ground, as a shield surrounding her. Sakura put her hand on the shadow. "No..."

"Haaa... Then let's end it..." Shikamaru took another puff. "With a bang." He took a final breath in and tossed the "smoke" into the air. The smell hit his nose. An enormous explosion filled the road and covered a two hundred yard radius both on the ground and into the sky.

The barrier protected Sakura, the flames circled around it. As she fell to her knees from the pain of both the injuries and losing Shikamaru. "No! People keep dying... Friends keep dying..." Tears streamed down her face.

The flames had simmered down after a minute. The barrier fell into the ground. Sakura was holding herself in tears. She had been keeping sadness in to put up a tough front, inside she was crying the whole time.

Wind blasted all the fire on the road away. Jastin was standing where the source of the wind had come from, his subordinates close to him. "Truly aggravating."

"Yes. But I must say Master, than was a beautiful explosion." Cuarto smiled like a child.

"Let us contin-"

"Monsters! You... are MONSTERS!" Sakura hacked up more blood while screaming. It took everything she had just to do so. "Invincible...monsters..." Light faded away as she passed out.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Strongest in the World(part 1): Ants to a Dinosaur

**An: So sorry... got a lil bit lazy again... especially near the end.**

The giant main gate to the Leaf Village came crashing to the ground, leaving smoke in it's wake. Just the arch alone was enough to kill hundreds, the gate added onto that almost triple. People were running fro thre lives or helping loved ones out of the rubble. Some attempted to fight back.

The perpetrator was easily identified as Jastin. His incredible powers could control, lift, push, pull, and many other things. He usually kept a cool head, although, now he was filled with rage for Tsunade. For, she did not tell him something important.

Leaf jonin jumped to the rescue of the people, surrounding Jastin. "You all are complete idiots!" A giant force crushed all of them, tossing them like dolls that little girls would play with. Primero and Cuarto standed to the side of their master.

Jonin high up on the lookout towers mounted on the walls rained shuriken and kunai upon him. Before hitting they ceased to move in mid air, turned around, and were sent flying back at the jonin. Blood rained down and bodies fell from the sky. The speed at which the weapons were reflected was nearly one thousand miles an hou, leaving no time to dodge.

Tsunade stood at the gate ruins along with many other ninja. The strongest ninja in the leaf village. She was emitting an aura of anger and hatred for this man... This monster. "Battle strategy three!" Tsunade yelled.

A masked ninja jumped at Jastin and was caught in mid air. Another blonde ninja rushed him and was stopped in place. He squeezed his hands. A crushing noise rang out. The ninja screamed in agony.

A lance pierced Jastin's chest. He fell to the floor, the ninja were released and dropped to their knees. The giant silver lance just missed his heart, no blood came from the wound. Another lance came crashing to the ground as Jastin flipped back onto his feet to dodge.

He grasped the projective in his chest and pulled it out with a grunt, scanned the area quickly looking for the one responsible, and prepared to throw the lance back.

Samantha stood atop one of the guard pillars with an enormous ballistae. She strung another lance using both hands.

A smile found itself on Jastin's face. "Absolutely pathetic." He released the lance, it torpedoed into the guard tower sending it crashing to the pile of Leaf gate already on the floor. Samantha pushed the stones out of the way and stood up.

"Get ready!" She drew the small bow on her back along with three arrows. They all stopped in the air as Jastin walked forward then shot back at her.

Each arrow pierced her in a different spot, one in the chest, one in the neck, and a final in the stomach. He thrusted his hand out and she was blasted away into the village entrance.

"Let's go! Fang over fang!" Kiba and Akamaru shot through the rubble and split up.

Jastin glanced to left and then the right. "Surrounding me?" He smiled again. "You never learn!" Both palms faced outwards and an invisible force field covered him.

Both Kiba and Akamaru smacked into the field, it shrunk as they fell onto the floor. Then enlarged again at a high speed sending them smashing into the rubble. "Dammit." Kiba held his head as it was the point of impact. "Which one of you fuckers did it?"

"What?" Jastin asked.

"Which fucking one of you killed Shino!" Kiba screamed in rage. Akamaru growled and barked at them.

"Shino?" Primero thought back. "Ah. It may have been me. I believe I killed him only a few days ago."

"What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you acting so casual about it!"

"Why? Oh.. I kill people almost everyday. What isn't casual about that?" Primero questioned.

"You fucking monster!" Kiba's sandals scratched against the ruins of the watchtower as he jumped off of them. "Tunneling fang!" He began to spin at a high velocity.

Primero slowly wrapped his hand around the katana's hilt and pulled it halfway out of the sheath. Kiba was closing in on him. "Sheathed Sword style: Iaito."

Blood splattered on the floor, Kiba fell to the floor. "Stupid ninja." Primero was now in front of Kiba, with his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Y...ou...monster fuck!" Kiba coughed at an attempt to yell. His neck had a large slice from it to his lower stomach. "I...t cut...deep." He held his neck. "Aka...maru run..." Kiba locked eyes with his dog.

"Ruff!" Akamaru barked at him, almost saying "Not without you." The dog was levitated into the sky and thrown against the floor next to Kiba.

Jastin gripped Akamaru with his invisible force. "Touching." He crushed his palm, which seemed to control how much pressure was applied.

Akamaru's chest made a large crack, then he fell limp. "AKAMARU!" Kiba strained his voice.

"Death will take your life, just like I took your dog's," Jastin no longer cared about the pathetic young man and turned his attention at Tsunade.

Kiba put his hand on his best friend. "Sorry buddy." His rage was past a point of showing any emotion. Death had it's claws on him. "I'm so sorry." Kiba let go and fell into an eternal deep sleep.

"Did you hear me, Tsunade! You are all ants!" Jastin yelled over the destroyed gate. "None of this would have happened if you told me how to use these gems."

Tsunade pointed at Jastin. "Battle strategy five!" Three more ninja charged him, two from either side and one directly. They were stopped in place by Jastin.

The ground rumbled, a hand came from right under him and grabbed his leg. "What?" Jastin pushed the ninja back. Another hand covered in electricity popped out of the ground. "The hell?" Jastin faced both palms at the road and released a wave of force.

A large crater appeared under him and a small poof noise with some smoke followed. Kakashi fell from the sky with a lightning blade in both hands. The left hand crashed into Jastin's torso, the other hand grabbed his head and let out a shockwave.

"Almighty Push!" The area around Jastin imploded, approximately ten feet around him, everything was absorbed into an orb surrounding him. He then released the excrament picked up by the implosion in an explosion.

The ninja ducked for cover as the shrapnel was thrown everywhere. Kakashi landing on both feet after backflipping through the air. "Sharingan!" He pulled the headband over his eyes onto his forehead.

"Your power is nothing." Jastin had no wounds. "Ants."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Strongest in the World(part 2): Achilles Heel

"You have come as close as I can help you." Sēji gripped his staff and dug it into the ground.

Ross huffed and puffed, his back on the soft green grass. "R... Really?"

"Yes. Hinata and Lee are also finished. I will sacrifice myself to restore all of your power." He raised the staff.

"No!"

"No? This is only a fake clone. The real me is training Naruto..."

"Oh..." Ross scratched his hair.

"Yeah... Anyway goodbye. It was fun, I hope that you can uh... tame the beast." The staff began to glow, and a bright light flashed across the sky.

"Man... He's gone." Ross was rejuvenated. _Wow, I feel a lot better. That guy was really amazing; the Master Sage. _Grass crunched against the ground. His reflexes kicked in, a kunai clinked against another.

"R-Ross?" Hinata applied as much strength as she could to hold the kunai back with her own.

"Sorry." Ross bowed and put the kunai back into the butt-pouch that almost all ninja wore. "Where is Lee?" He turned around, upon turning back Rock Lee was in his face. "Ahh!"

"Sorry." Lee bowed to Ross. "Where is Naruto?" He turned around, upon turning back Ross was in his face. "Woah?" Lee smashed him in the stomach, sending Ross into a rock.

"I...was just getting...even..."

"But where is Naruto?" Lee looked around.

"He...is fine..." Ross pulled his face from the rock and fell to the ground. "The Master Sage is training him. Apparently he is more important than us or something."

"I'm glad Naruto is getting to train. Then he can protect all of us with no worry." Hinata played with her forefingers.

"I suppose we should head back. Urg.. Wha?" Ross fell onto his hands and knees.

**Hahahahaha. Such an incredible power, I would love to take control of the owner.** The Zerobi finally spoke after nearly a month.

"It's so strong..."

"What do you mean?" Rock Lee pulled Ross back onto his feet.

"Oh, uh nevermind, just mumbling to myself." He lied, giving them another reason to worry would not be the best of ideas.

"I am not sure that is healthy..." The irony of Hinata mumbling to herself set in.

Lee jumped up onto a branch in a nearby tree. "We have to get back."

"Yeah..." A terrible premonition floated through Ross' mind. "We shouhurry."

A large quaking noise could be heard all around the Five great nations. Jastin's strength was unreal. He could not be harmed and his strange ability was horrific.

A kunai cut through the air and bounced off of an invisible barrier. "Such weak weapons. If only you had the materials to create something stronger." Jastin looked down on the weak ninja weapon.

Kakashi grunted. "This guy is invincible isn't he?" Another kunai was hurtled at Jastin, as expected it was reflected.

"Wasting your time?" The earth around Jastin cracked and crumbled.

"Sorta." Kakashi ran straight at him.

He put his palm out. "Fool!" A wave of invisible energy shot at Kakashi.

A quick juke to the left and it crashed into the broken arch behind him. The ground as leverage, Kakashi pushed himself into the air and through another kunai.

It clinked against the unseeable shield as Jastin yelped in surprise. A shadow clone of Kakashi had thrown another kunai at his back at the same moment the first was blocked.

"Gotcha!" Both Kakashis disappeared. "Fire style:..." The sound of two hands swiping against each other was loudly heard. "Fireball jutsu!" A ball of flames flashed downwards at Jastin.

As he pulled the kunai from his back with one hand, the other faced the fire and a force field blocked it. It seemed as though he heard a bird chirp then another. Kakashi shot up from under Jastin with his right hand covered in a lightning blade.

"How dare you!" As he put his hand down, Kakashi's blade was at his neck. "I am a god!" A wave of force threw Kakashi away, crashing into a tree just a few yards from the broken gate.

"How did you do that?" A quizzical expression showed itself on the visible part of Kakashi's face.

"Curious? Do you think I would just tell you, like a generic 'bad guy'?" Jastin put his hand onto his chin. "Well I will. You may have though you found a weakness- that I could only use my Shīrudo at one area at a time. I have the capabilities to create it over my entire body, it just takes up much more energy." He put his hand over his mouth and cursed.

"Energy? What do you mean..." Kakashi used the tree to get up. "Energy?" His eye glowed and the three tomoe began to spin. "Then block this!" The eye had changed into the dreaded Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Sharingan, like an Uchiha. Such a wannabe Kakashi Hatake." Jastin thrusted both palms out at him. "I guess this is where it ends."

"Kamui..." Kakashi said softly. The area around Jastin began to distort into wavy motions.

"Allow me to show you the power of a god!" A horrifying force crush Kakashi's chest as the waves around Jastin started to focus on an exact point- his heart.

Jastin flew to the left as fast as possible, in an attempt to dodge the strange power. The aim went over to his right arm and released. The distortion tore off and warped away Jastin's arm.

"What the fuck!" His entire arm from the upper middle of the elbow joint was ripped off and nowhere in sight. A few wires and sparks hung out of the open wound, although no blood. Jastin glanced at his arm then Kakashi, Tsunade was next to him conversing secretly, because he had called her over. "You will die along side of him!"

Kakashi used all the strength he had left to push Tsunade away from him, a force crushed his body against the tree. _Damn. I missed, hopefully the information I gave to her will help. Then, at least I could help the people I care about one last time. Hopefully no one else will end up on the memorial stone... No one..._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Strongest in the World(part 3): Three Weaknesses

It is said that by collecting all seven of the Forbidden Gems; you can grant the wish of your greatest desire, as long as it did not surpass the power of the original five Kage of the great nations. Then the gems would be shattered forever, so it was inopportune to use them unless a threat that was so great and invincible happen to come along.

Two hundred feet under the Hokage's mansion in Konoha, a secret temple was located. It was built only a year after the Forbidden Gems were created, to channel the great power inside of them. The reason for it being the Leaf village were the sanctuary was built was that, at that time, it was the greatest superpower of the five major lands.

Without access to the temple, even if one collects all of the gems, they would all be useless. Jastin did not and still does not know this. His rage took over and he is mounting an attack on Konoha and will not stop until Tsunade reveals the secret to activating the gems.

"Everyone you know is dying left and right, if you'd only tell me the secret to using them... I would stop." Jastin promised with a heartless grin on his face.

"It doesn't matter! Even if you know... Once you use the gems everything will be destroyed!" Tsunade saw through the deception.

"Very well. Then allow me to find out by wrecking your village!" Jastin laughed as he thrusted his remaining arm forward. A wave of force released from his hand. Tsunade crossed her arms in front of herself as a shield. It was futile, she was blown away on impact back into the rubble of the village gate.

"Primero, Cuarto! Move on the village. Kill everyone." Jastin chuckled at Tsunade's reaction, her jaw dropped and emotions of anger and wondering how someone could do such a thing clouded her mind.

Nearly thirty jonin jumped from the trees, surrounding the three. Shikaku, Shikamaru's father was leader. "A father never wants to live longer than his son, so because of what you did, I will have to kill you." His hair and small beard had grayed slightly over the years.

Choza, father of Choji exploded from the forest to the left of Jastin. His expansion jutsu made him ten times the average size of an Akimichi clan member. A red staff was in his hands that had the ability to grow alongside it's owner, making it a suitable weapon for him.

Jastin put his hand out in front of him. "All of you will die!" A force field surrounded him and pushed all the ninja back. Choza was just out of range and took advantage of that, dropping his staff onto Jastin's head.

Shikaku jumped back, avoiding the force wave, then quickly put his hands together. "Advanced Shadow possession jutsu!" His shadow started to move and split into three, they moved along the ground until they hit Jastin.

Choza lifted his staff; forcing Jastin to stand and copy Shikaku's position, although not perfectly without his left arm. "The shadow possession? I studied up on this when the seal broke." Jastin began to shake as he started to move very slowly. "Argh, I.. I suppose this is why you said 'advanced'?"

Shikaku struggled to keep him still. "N-Now!" He yelled to the trees behind him.

Ino and her father Inoichi were in the brush, preparing to attack. "Daddy! Please let me." She put her fingers touching one another out in front of her.

"No! It is far to dangerous!" Inoichi was in the same pose as his daughter. "This guy's mind could be... Dangerous." Ino put her hands down and agreed. "Mind Transfer jutsu!" A blue beam zipped through the air and hit Jastin's forehead; both of them fell limp, Ino caught her Father's body.

Jastin got up, his mind now invaded by Inoichi. "Now, I will scan his mind for a weakness." Shikaku released the possession and Jastin dropped to his knees in thought.

Inoichi floated in front of a large brain, it had a few wires connected to it, beyond the pink blob of memories was only pitch black. "Show me." He whispered as he put both hands out towards the brain.

"Trying to discover a weakness are we?" Jastin floated out from behind his brain. "I cannot allow that."

"What? How are you in here?" Inoichi retracted his hands and floated back a few feet.

"You are in my brain. I am far to intelligent to just be taken over. My physical half is nearly all mechanical, but inside is my original self." Jastin held his yellow blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Then you are weaker here?" Inoichi allowed him to speak.

"Yes, I am still powerful, yet much weaker in here. I have three main weaknesses." Jastin put up his pointer, middle, and ring fingers. "First is the inside of my mind, which very few people can access, including the Yamanaka clan and a small scattered amount of people around the planet."

"The other two?" Inoichi listened and took mental notes. Jastin put his ring finger down.

"The second is my remaining flesh organs. My brain and my heart, in order to keep my brain alive. Unfortunetly, both are concealed in a case made of titanium and crystal. Almost impossible to break." Jastin only had his pointer finger up after finishing speaking.

"Finally, If I were to run out of energy. When I use my Shīrudo, it takes up a small portion of my power. When it reaches zero, I become as weak as a child and must be taken back by my bodyguards." Jastin put his hand down and smiled.

Inoichi was confused. "Why are you smiling? You just unveiled all of your weaknesses to me! Now all I have to do is-"

"Escape?" Jastin finished Inoichi's sentence. "The entire time you were in here, Primero has found your body and is prepared to end it. Why would I divulge my secrets without a catch?"

"No..." belief was far beyond him. "My daughter!"

"She is alive, for now. Ino Yamanaka will leave here alive, If you tell me how to use the Forbidden Gems."

"I..." Inoichi was torn. "You Monster!"

"Wrong answer." Jastin smirked.

"No! Please! Ack..." Inoichi gripped his stomach. "I...can't breath." In a flash, he was gone from Jastin's mind.

Ino's right arm had a large slice in it, she was trying to keep herself standing. "Father!" Tears slid from her bright blue eyes down her cheeks.

Primero had sliced Inoichi's neck open. "Sorry. He did not answer correctly."

"N-Not...answer!" Ino fell to her hands and knees. "Shikamaru and my dad..." More tears plopped against the dirt and grass.

"Now I must dispose of you as well." Primero pointed his Katana at her then brought it up and swung down. It made sparks along Choji's metal gauntlets as he jumped to help her.

"Ino! Run!" Choji pushed the blade back with all his strength. "Run!"

"Ch-oji..." Ino wiped away her tears. "What about you!" She layed her palms on his back.

"I-I promise I'll survive! Run!" Choji pushed the blade back. Ino backed up, she pondered for a second then ran the opposite direction.

Primero jumped over Choji and ran flew after her. "I don't think so!" A giant hand grabbed him from behind and threw him back into a tree in front of Choji.

"You are making this hard." Primero sheathed his blade. "It will be over in an instant."

Cuarto floated into the sky, nearly all of the jonin that had appeared from the trees were dead because of him. "Hahahaha! This is beautiful." His demeanor had changed from peaceful to maniacal.

Tsunade grimaced. "There is not stopping you.." She slowly fell one knee at a time and stared into the sky. "Naruto... Hurry!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Strongest in the World(part 4): Stall Them

Ross, Hinata, and Rock Lee jumped through the giant forest layed out in front of them, trees zoomed by them in seconds. The sun was slowly setting in the sky, orange beams shined through the brush.

"It's gonna take two to three days before we arrive in the village." Ross mapped out the distance in his head. "That might be too long... I can feel Jastin's power."

"You can feel it?" Lee was in front of the two, he looked back. "How?"

"I think Naruto can too. It has something to do with us being jinchûriki. But he is attacking the village!"

"The village? No..." Lee closed his eyes. "I am very sorry, but I must go ahead of you two."

"W-why?" Hinata studdered, like usual.

"I must protect it." Lee stopped on a branch, Hinata, and Ross stopped on two other tree branches.

"Lee? You can't... It's a terrible idea." He attempted at reasoning with him.

"It doesn't matter, I will stall them until Naruto arrives." The birds chirped in the distance, wishing each other goodnight.

"How? I thought we were already going at a fast pace?" Ross bent down and stretched his legs. "How much faster can you go?"

"Hehehe... I was trained by the Unmei Sēji, were you not?" An explosion of wind swooshed by them as Lee shot through the forest.

"Whoa... I didn't get taught that..." Ross slumped over. "Did you?" Hinata shook her head horizantally.

"W-We have to hurry!" Hinata still had trouble speaking around males. They jumped to the next branch, speeding up to try and catch up with Lee.

The sun had finally set on the land of shinobi. Shikaku, Choja and three other jonin still remained after Cuarto had crushed them. Jastin pushed himself off the ground with his one good arm, finally regaining control of his own body.

Cuarto levitated in the sky above Jastin, the brown cloak he wore swished back in the wind. "Master? Ah, Primero must've completed his mission."

"Yes." Jastin held his hand to his forehead. "Now, we shall continue the assault on the Leaf."

An ANBU jumped down next to Tsunade and whispered into her ear. She nodded then cupped her mouth, the ANBU jumped back into the village. "Remaining ninja! Retreat into the village! All of the civilians have been evacuated!"

Cuarto pointed his fingers at the retreating ninja. "Escape? Don't think so."

Jastin put his palm upwards and clenched his fist, crushing Cuarto's neck. "Did I say you could attack them? Allow them to retreat, it will be more exciting."

"Y..e...s M...ast...er." He gripped his throat, the pressure then released. Cuarto coughed, finally regaining his breath.

The surviving ninja ran into the gate of the village, jumping over all of the rubble in the entrance. Shikaku and Choja remained in front of the gate, standing next to each other. Tsunade was behind the rubble waiting for them.

"Hurry up!" She yelled over the ruined gate.

"Naw... We are gonna stay." Shikaku looked at her with the corner of his eyes.

"What? Stop being stupid!"

Choza looked back at Tsunade. "Please, let us hold them off for as long as possible. Use this extra time to... Take advantage of the topography of the village."

"... Fine, thank you for your sacrifice, you will be treated as martyrs..." Tsunade turned and ran into the village.

Shikaku whispered. "It's night. Unless the moon shines over us, I can't use my shadows."

"Then why did you stay?" Choza asked.

"Because, there are many ways to illuminate things." He smiled in reply.

Jastin glanced around the area."Where is Primero? Is he not finished?"

"Maybe he came across more trouble than he was expecting..." Cuarto chuckled.

"Then I will move without him. Tsunade is my target, handle these meddlesome cockroaches." Jastin floated into the sky, vanishing in a yellow light.

"Where did he go?" Choza leaned forward and clenched his staff tightly.

"Not any concern of yours." Cuarto's feet patted against the dirt as he landed. "I am your enemy now."

"Expansion justu!" Choza and his staff grew five times their original size. "Witness the power of the Akimichi clan!" He jumped directly over Cuarto. "Body slam!"

"Hahahaha! Stupid fool!" Cuarto pointed his first two fingers up at Choza. "Explo-" A blinding white flash covered the area, he could not move.

"Shadow possession success." Shikaku had his right hand over his left forefinger and middle finger as they pointed up.

"Sonuva-" Movement came back to him, Choza was almost on him. Three arrows found their ways into his face and neck. He turned his eyes to the assailant, Samantha stood on a branch with her wounds bandaged. Choza crushed Cuarto with his immense weight.

Choji blocked another slash with his bracers. "Dad?" The quake shook the ground, Primero slipped forward and the katana fell from his hands.

Time almost stopped for Choji. His left hand glowed a bright blue color. _Thanks Dad. _"Butterfly Boooommb!" He threw the fist into Primero's gut, causing him to spit out a large amount of blood. The weight of power in the fist was almost immeasurable.

It tore through his stomach and he was blasted into the sky. Choji lost nearly all his weight, becoming a third of his original size. "Did...I do it?" He fell onto his knees and sat on them. "Did I kill him!" It seemed like Choji was asking an invisible person.

Ino ran out from the brush and hugged him from behind. "Yes..." She answered his question. "He's gone..." The wind was powerful that night, loud as if meaning to conceal the tap noise that hit the grass.

"Ino..?" Choji closed his eyes. "I did it, I avenged Shikamaru, at least I did my part..."

Ino was crying. "Shikamaru... and my father." Another unheard tap noise hit the dirt, passing off the grass.

"Now..." A voice whispered. "...Whom will avenge you?" Ino and Choji were startled as a blade pierced both of them. Ino's heart slolwy began to stop. The armor around Choji was useless, the katana went directly through to his heart. It slid out cleanly and the two fell next to each other.

"Ch...o...ji..." Ino reached for his hand, just falling short, she dropped into the black abyss.

Primero removed himself from the kneeling position he was forced to do in order to kill them. "Too bad." Blood seeped from the fist sized hole in his stomach. "Although I am weakened, I live unlike you two."

An explosion was chained with another, sending Choza flying into the sky as they barraged him. Cuarto had his gun-shaped fingers as he always did pointing up at him. Shikaku took advantage of him looking up and threw three bomb tagged kunai, aimed at him.

"You just don't give up!" Cuarto used his other hand to aim an explosion at the kunai. It set off a reaction as all the kunai exploded as well. Choza poofed back into his normal size and smashed into the ground next to Shikaku.

"You okay?" He bent down next to Choza, who's armor was now torn off, falling into the ground around them.

"Yeah..." He coughed. "Without my armor that attack would have killed me. Ha... haha..."

"Sleep my friend, you deserve it." Shikaku stood up as Choza closed his to rest. "I will avenge you as well, old friend."

Cuarto released an explosion into the forest where Samantha was. "Die, bitch!" Another explosion followed. "Oh? Still a survivor?" Cuarto looked at the weathered warrior.

"I will finish you for Choza and for Shikamaru! Even if it is a drag..." Shikaku pulled a kunai from his leg holder.

"Let's end it, I need to catch up to Master." Cuarto thrusted forward his hand and made a gun with his fingers. "Ka'pow."

Primero floated onto the right side of the main gate into the leaf. "Master has successfully infiltrated the village, this world shall soon end." His wound that Choji gave him was healing at an accelerated rate. "At last." A scream startled him. "Cuarto?"

Sand covered Cuarto's body and blood poured from the cracks in the coffin. "Crushing Sand Burial!" Gaara clenched his hand, the sand squeezed tight, preventing any survival. The carcass plopped into a small dune of sand, he pushed the body into the hole created earlier in the day.

The powerful winds knocked the pile of sand around Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's face, a dramatic entrance for the sand ninja. "You will stop this." Gaara's red hair swayed back and forth.

Shikaku sighed, his arm was severely burned and broken in many places. "Hahaha... Lord Kazekage."

"I am sorry, I am late." Gaara bowed, his gourd weighed down on his back. "Please forgive me..."

"Not your fault." Shikaku wrapped up his left arm in white bandage. "I have to get past and adjust to these tragedies. Just get into the village and help everyone."

Sand gathered around Gaara's feet, it turned into a small flat and lifted him from the ground. "Temari, Kankuro wait a few minutes before following. I refuse to have you die."

"We'll wait Gaara." Kankuro put his spin on the 'r' of his name that he always did.

"Promise." Temari smiled.

"Thank you." A smirk slowly crawled across his face. The sand platform rose into the air and floated into the Leaf.

Primero watched the Kazekage enter the village. "Another one. I must interfere." A blurred distortion was left where he stood.

Sand clashed against his blade. Both Gaara and Primero floated in the sky. "You..." Sand covered Primero in a giant wave. "I remember you." Gaara tilted his head to the right. "You must not be allowed to run rampant."

"I only live to serve Master." Primero jumped back, still in the air. "I do not 'run rampant'."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Strongest in the World(part 5): Last Hope

"Sand Shower!" Gaara waved a rain of pelting sand balls at Primero. Who dodged each one by moving through the air. A few pelts smashed into the two story hotel below him, cracking some windows.

Near the entrance to the Leaf was a ghost town, not a single person was in sight. The wind rattled the open windows and creaked doors. Gaara and Primero floated in the sky in between buildings on the main street leading directly to the Hokage mansion.

Sand exploded into giant hands with blue claws, crushing Primero in between the arms. A giant column of flames fell from the heavens directly over him.

"What?" Gaara lost control of the sand surrounding Primero. The hands turned into glass and shattered, falling into the streets. "Such heat!"

"This is Kotestu's power. The fire blade." Primero swung the katana diagonally, a wave of fire shot from the blade.

Sand rushed to Gaara's protection and was heated into glass. Another slash cracked the glass, shattering it. Then a third smashed against Gaara's skin and clothing. He screamed in agony as the heat burned through the sand armor covering him.

"Wind scythe jutsu!" Sharp wind cut through the sky, tearing Primero's clothing and extinguishing the blaze on Gaara. Temari held her giant fan out in front of her, then retracted it. "Kankuro!"

"Gotcha!" Kankuro threw a small scroll into the sky and it poofed into his Black Ant puppet. Blue strings attached to it, leading to his fingers. "Catch him!" Even though he was the puppeteer, he spoke to it as if it were alive. Blank Ant soared through the air, it's stomach clicked then opened. Gaara fell into it's safety and the puppet flew back to Kankuro.

"Interference?" Primero slowly floated unttil his feet touched the dirt ground. "More prey to the slaughter." His black hair and torn clothing swished in the wind.

"The wind is perfect for me..." Temari released her fan. "To fight you!"

A green blur dashed through Kankuro and Temari. "Please, that is not necessary. I owe Gaara for helping me many years ago." The "bob" hairdo was familiar to the sand siblings. Rock Lee put his left arm behind his back and the right, palm facing in, his front, slightly bending his wrist.

"I am the handsome green beast of the Leaf... Rock Lee!" A smile shined in the night across his face. "You have done to much harm to too many people, your time has come."

"You must think this through. My Master is already deep in the village, it is smarter to stop him first or more people will die." Primero's blade returned to it's original state.

"... Please do not die." Lee turned to them. Temari smiled and Kankuro grabbed another scroll from his belt. He grunted and jumped into air, vanishing in a green flash.

"Puppet master jutsu!" Kankuro threw two other scrolls, leaving two left on his waist. "Salamander! Crow!" A large black puppet shaped like a salander with a raisable neck guard poofed along side Kankuro's favorite puppet. He jumped onto the back of Salamander while attaching chakra threads to both of his puppets.

"Why must all of you ninja persist?" Primero sheathed his katana. "Do your lives mean nothing to you?"

Tsunade was smashed against the floor, atop the Hokage's Mansion. Jastin floated a few feet off the floor with his palm facing her body. "Tell me how to use them."

She was bleeding all over, small wounds and medium wounds, nothing serious. The pain was still antagonizing to her. "N-Nev...er..."

"Then suffer more." Jastin aimed his hand at her left arm and squeezed his hand, crushing her bone.

Tsunade screamed in pain; the light was gone from her eyes, they were pale like a light gray color. "I...will n...ever...tell...you..." She looked up at him. "N-NEVER!"

"Then die." A large crushing noise filled her ears as she slumped her head. "I will extract the information from someone more willing." Jastin floated higher, a green flash punched him the stomach, causing him to fall to the roof.

"How dare you? How could you? You are a monster." Lee appeared behind Jastin as he was getting up.

"My sensors did not detect you. Your speed must be something special, eh?" He put his palm out at Lee. "Too bad it's been wasted!" Force exploded into a wave from his palm. A drop kick hit Jastin's shoulder and another his face, sending him flying into one of the strange claw like pillars on the roof of the mansion, crumbling it.

"You are too slow." Lee stood next to Tsunade's body. He bent down and picked it up. Moving it far out of the way of battle. "I... Can never forgive you!"

"Why would I want to be forgiven?" Jastin got up and cracked his jaw. "Allow me to show you what I can truly do." His destroyed left arm wires began to shuffle around then shot out forming into a hand. His tore his cloak off, so that his black tight suit was visible. It blew off into the wind.

"Then let me show what I am capable of!" Lee spread his feet apart and put both arms out bending them towards his body. "AHHHH... Eighth gate open!" His body exploded into green chakra, red skin, and straight standing black hair. "Let me show you Guy-sensei's legacy!"

"Shīrudo wave!" Jastin pushed both fists through the air at Lee. An invisible tital wave of force exploded through the rooftop. "You cannot dodge such a giant attack!"

Lee smiled and vanished. Behind Jastin a barrage of fists pummeled him. Then a kick against his waist that ripped apart the roof and sent him crashing into lower part of the Hokage stone face mountain.

Jastin blasted out of the stone and floated into the air. Another drop kick tore his left arm off from the shoulder. Then a punch in the stomach followed by a knee and an elbow. Jastin screamed in frustration, it echoed through the empty village and outside it's gates.

"There is the village gate!" Ross yelled. He and Hinata jumped onto the ground and ran as fast as they could. "What the..." Ross stopped. The gambling hall was burned to the ground, Sakura was unconcious on the ground amongst the burnt wood and small fires.

Hinata got down next to her. "Sakura?" She put her palm on Sakura's shoulder, it glowed a bright green.

"I gonna keep going ahead..." Ross jogged up to the village. Jonin bodies were spread out all over the entrance, the gate had fallen along with a guard tower. Shikaku layed against a tree, smoking a cigarrete with his good arm.

"You the back-up?" Shikaku chuckled and coughed at the same time.

"That man and his lackies... They did this?" Ross looked around in horror.

"Well duh..." He replied. "I suppose it's rough on young eyes to see all these dead?"

Ross ignored Shikaku and continued into the village, walking around the large hole in the ground.

Sakura opened her eyes, everything was a dark blur. "Naru..." Her vision returned to see that it was Hinata. "Your here?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"The-Then, Naruto?" Sakura leaned up in excitement, hoping he had arrived.

"No... He is still training." Hinata felt so bad having to disappoint Sakura.

"Oh..." Water rushed to her eyes quickly. "Everyone is dying. Everyone..." Sakura struggled to move her hands to wipe away the tears.

"Don't move..." Hinata has nearly finished healing.

"We need Naruto! He is our last hope! Everyone still alive is hoping Naruto will arrive." Sakura attempted to yell, but was forced to be quiet by the pain. "Hinata, please don't go..."

"Why?" She stood up after releasing the medical jutsu.

"Because you are so fragile, the mangled bodies and people that you know lying dead will be far too much for you. I have been knocked out for many hours, who knows what could have happened in that time."

"..." Hinata stared at the far off village gate. "I-..." Time froze, or at least it seemed to as the wind stopped and a "pat" noise hit the dirt road. Someone walked up next them, the shadows covering them.

Sakura wiped her eyes. "Who are you?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Strongest in the World(part 6): Ross vs. Primero

"Fucking hell!" Kankuro was blown back into a building, destroying a large portion of it. Salamander had been dismantled into a hundred different pieces, Crow, as well as Black Ant were ripped to shreds too. Temari was bleeding from many cut wounds covering her body. Gaara laid against the wall of the building Kankuro had been hit into.

"Rumbling Fan Wind Wall!" Temari swung her fan vertically only to be stopped by Primero's blade. "Wha-?" He used his free hand to punch her stomach. She fell forward and he sliced her neck.

"Ross-engan!" A black and blue orb of chakra crashed into Primero and blasted him back in a whirlwind. Temari fell onto the floor, a small gash in her neck. "Are you okay?" Ross bent over and checked for vital signs.

"P...pay attention to...the fight!" Temari attempted to lash out at him only to fail and spit up blood. Ross quickly struggled to pick her up, thinking about how either she needed to lose weight or he needed to gain muscle.

"Here." He dropped her against the building Kankuro was pulling himself out of. Primero had since gotten back up. "Who are you?" He asked the mutant human.

"I am the first of Master's successful creations, Primero of the God Katana." He raised the katana into the air, towards the heavens. "And you?"

"Ross... of the Leaf..." Ross scratched his dark brown hair. "Er.. Yours sounded a lot cooler...than um...mine."

"So now another puny ninja wishes to risk his life in an impossible battle. Why?" Primero pointed the Katana at him.

"Why? To protect my friends!... Are you stupid?"

"Vulgar. And a terrible excuse." The katana gleamed as the moon shined high in the sky, over the village.

Ross unzipped his white jacket, a dark blue shirt under it, and threw it on the main road. His blue Konoha sandals scritched against the dirt as he spread his legs. "What do you fight for then?"

"Me? My Master of course... What else?" Primero chuckled at the ridiculous question.

"So you fight for someone too? Then you understand... Exactly why we fight!" Ross pulled a kunai and threw it at him.

It clinked against the katana as Primero deflected it, pulling the blade out of the sheath only halfway. A few more kunai were blocked easily as Ross threw them. "Is this all? You are the most pathetic so far!"

**You can't win without me. There is no point trying, his power is off the scales. **The silent Zerobi's distorted voice creeped into Ross' mind.

"Earth style: Coffin!" Ross swiftly spun a weave of symbols. Four walls slowly rose from the ground around Primero's legs. "Combined with..." Another web of signs. "Ninja art: Shadow spell!" A black energy covered Ross' hand and out of the darkness three chains shot out.

Primero sliced one in half and swayed to the left dodging the second. The last one wrapped around his right arm. "Fool." He dropped the blade onto the chain, shattering it. Then a sudden shock zapped through him. "I-...I... can ...barely... move."

"Lightning style: Static chain! If I make something metal of mine electrical and it touches something metal of yours, hence the kunai and chain. It sets of a chain reaction of static down your spine, messing with your nerves. Slowing down how fast your brain signals your body to move." Ross put his hands together to focus his chakra, as the coffin slowly rose over Primero.

"D..." Primero struggled, the coffin was neck high. "...a..." Suddenely his brain clicked. "..mn." Everything moved at normal speed again. "Too bad." He snipped the chain on his arm and jumped onto one of the rising walls facing Ross.

"Too bad? No just enough time." Ross put his hands at either side. "Let's go!" A black and purple aura covered his skin. It literally stuck to his body, almost like his skin and clothing were black and purple. "Now. I'm gonna use some of this things power."

The square seal over Ross' stomach now glowed over the clothing along with various zigzags, all connecting back with the seal. The lines were visible everywhere but his face, fingers, or toes. The pupils of his eyes were now a dark purple. "This is the Shadow cloak." Most noticably was two threads of hair pointed backwards and grew in length and size. Like two backwards curved bunny ears yet not floppy with pointed tips.

**Good. Now I can feast on your life and chakra. I thank you.** The biju reformed into itself from the water behind the cage.

"I don't care truthfully." Primero jumped into the air and began to walk on it. "You cannot beat the God Katana." A rainbow beam fell from the sky unto him. It slowly dissipated, Primero held a rainbow colored blade with a bright white glow. "Ultima."

"Shadow chains!" Ross threw his arms out and black clouds appeared around his feet, shooting out countless purple chains made of chakra.

"Ultima, rip apart everything!" One swing released a giant wave of energy slicing through the chains, crashing into a building on the ground. Ross was on a house behind Primero. "Black Rasengan!"

He smashed a pitch black orb of chakra into Primero's back. A purple aura of light surrounding the orb exploded into a beam, sending Primero into another building, chaining into a second building.

"Gargh..." Ross fell onto his knees. The cloak vanished and a horrific feeling of vomiting overcame him. "I... over used it already..." He coughed then threw up on the house.

Primero hovered out of the wreckage and wielded the katana with both hands. "Finish him!" A diagonal slash shot out another white beam that tore through the sky at Ross.

"No..t enough...t..ime." He tried to stand but fell onto his behind. The house was surrounded in the blast and everything exploded around Ross. "Crap..." His eyes slowly closed and his concious slept.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Strongest in the World(part 7): The Power of a God

The sun was beginning to rise, the long night was ending. The birds wished each other good morning, ignorant of the horrible battle taking place at the Leaf village.

Rock Lee gripped Jastin's wrist with his left hand, floating in midair, and with his right hit the chest of the so-called "Strongest" multiple times. Then another kick in the face and Lee let go, sending Jastin crashing into the Hokage stone face mountain.

The speed was far to much for Jastin to even attempt to follow. "God! dammit!" He screamed in both aggravation and frustration.

"I have made you suffer enough. Now to finish this!" Lee appeared directly in front of Jastin. A fist dug it's way into his gut.

"Now! Almi...ght..y..." Jastin's energy was drained, having used to much, defending was impossible. "N..o..." A barrage of speedy punches and kicks followed. Lee grabbed his arm and threw him from the mountainside.

"Finale: Hidden Lotus!" Lee smashed into Jastin in midair forcing him to knockback through the sky. Another punch sent him down. He appeared on the ground and hit him back up. Lee repeated this over and over almost one hundred times.

"One final hit!" A space-time shattered kick pierced his chest, then exploded. Jastin's body fell onto the mansion roof. Lee fell after, landing on his feet, he was no longer using the eight inner gates.

Parts of Jastin's body clattered onto the ground around his body. "Segundo... T...ercero... Cua...r...to, give..t..o me... thine souls..." He struggled to speak.

Lee turned at the noise of feet hitting stone. "What? Finally here... Naruto?"

Across from him Naruto stood emotionless in his same old orange shirt and pants, with an exception of a soft white robe with designs on the edges, going down to his knees. "Yeah, looks like I was late though."

"I made sure he suffered." Lee promised with a somewhat sad expression.

"I can't believe it's over, at last." Naruto was far past any happy emotion. The Unmei Sēji told him of all the deaths that happened only a few minutes after. It constantly set Naruto's training back, because of the rage fits.

Lee sighed. "We should begin to-"

"Look out!" Naruto yelled.

A katana dug into Lee's neck and found it's way through to the other side. The head flew into the sky and the body plopped onto the ground. Blood spattered onto Naruto's robes and face.

Primero jumped backwards to his Master's body. "I have killed the perpetrator." He leaned over Jastin.

"It is...time. Retreat...is absol...utely ...not an option." Jastin's voice was beginning to distort.

"Very well." Primero raised his blade. "Ultima! Bless my Master with the souls of those who are no longer with us!"

Just outside Konohagakure, A white pillar of light shot into the sky from the black hole where Cuarto was dropped in. On the mountain slightly overlooking Iwagakure, another pillar of white hit the heavens. A final column exploded into the sky just over the Mizukage's Mansion in Kirigakure, startling the citizens. Each area connected by being the last place one of Jastin's mutants died.

Primero stabbed his sword into Jastin's body. The three pillars converged over his body and released a column of light directly over both Jastin and Primero, enveloping them both. Naruto backed up as the light began to destroy all of the mansion, jumping onto the nearest building.

It enveloped the mansion and then vanished in an instant. Jastin floated above the ruins of the mansion. His yellow hair and eyes were a bright color in the early morning, he was covered in a white aura with the God Katana in his right hand. The ground where the Hokage's mansion once stood cracked and fell in, revealing an underground area.

"What is this?" Jastin landed on some of the ground still holding itself up and peered into the hole. "A temple of some sort?"

Three jonin examined Tsunade's body, which was now next to the mansion wreckage. One of them was Hiashi Hyuga, the others were just no named ninja with nothing special about them, wearing flak jackets.

"How could you?" Hiashi looked up at Jastin. The other jonin charged at him without a second thought.

"You dare attack me?" The jonin froze in midair. Jastin slid through them, slicing them in half, and threw the bodies off into the distance with his mind. "I have become a god."

"Wh-What?" Hiashi immediately activated his byakugan. "No chakra points, his body is fully mechanical beside his head and heart... Perhaps I should warn Naruto."

Naruto hesitated and backed up a few steps. "What the hell... Kinda monster is this...?"

"Now, to find out what this temple is for..." Jastin floated down into the openings.

"I don't think I can win." Naruto panicked, he grasped his head and screamed. "NO WAY... I CAN'T!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Strongest in the World(part 8): Renegade vs. God

Naruto sat in the fetal position in the corner of his mindscape inside of the Fox's cage. His confidence was destroyed and he lost far to many friends, emotions were swirling inside his head.

**You are pathetic. Truly. I was beginning to like you over these last three years.** The fox secretly wished for him to get better.

"Shut up. My life has been shit. You have NO idea..." Naruto's life had been hard, he always kept his wits and put on a happy face but throughout his life even as an infant was a hardship.

The Nine tails being put into him was a major problem all through his childhood. Even as his teenage years just began, his best friend and rival left a scar on his heart. Throughout his Teenage years he fought and saw things that ninja should not see in one lifetime.

**You think I don't know. I have been with you your entire life. Stupid fucking runt! I have experienced everything you have! **Kurama growled at his "friend".

"Urgh... I..." Naruto squeezed his legs tight.

Sēji stepped into the cage, he had the age of an eighty year old. "Think of how much training we went though. Allow me to teach you just what you can do."

"It doesn't matter, didn't you see what he was like? Just his followers have killed almost every ninja in this village!" Naruto pushed himself up using the wall. "And a giant chunk of my closest friends!"

"Then think about the Forbidden Gems. If you were to place all seven onto the pedastals on the altar inside the temple directly under you... All of this can be fixed! If your deepest desire is to revive the ones who have died than all you have to do is obtain them from Jastin." Sēji put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"If I... get the gems...?" He began to tear up. "Am I strong enough?"

"We shall see." Sēji slowly faded away.

Naruto straightened his robe; outside of his mind, the sun was slowly raising into the sky. "I... I have to try. Maybe everything will be okay again." He prepared to jump into the openings, then someone brushed by him and fell into the hole.

"Who-" Naruto prepared to jump again. Hiashi intercepted him.

He walked next to Naruto. "I need to tell you something."

Jastin's feet echoed through the temple as he walked up the stairs. It was designed in the same manner as the Shiro and Kuro temples. The seven gems floated around him as if he was the center of orbit.

"Ah. I am beginning to understand the point of this place. It concentrates the power of the gems, allowing their pure power to be harnessed. The most powerful ninjutsu created by the strongest of Kages." He arrived at the top of the steps.

A tapping Footstep sound echoed through the cave, then a stream of fireballs rained down upon Jastin. Each one stopped in the air. "Who?"

Someone weaved around the stilled fire, landed on the top of the stairs and ran at him, with a fist covered in lightning. "Chidori!"

Sasuke's right foot tapped against the ground as he brought the lightning follow through into Jastin's chest. It exploded into a cloud of smoke, Jastin crashed into the wall next to the temple entrance.

"Gotcha." Sasuke jumped from the smoke, blood dripping from his chest. "Ugh." He dropped to the tiles. "You cut me when I hit you?" A small gash was bleeding across his chest.

"Why do you attack me, Uchiha?" Jastin held his katana at the ready. "I gave you power."

"Think I give a fuck? You didn't tell me that your goal was to destroy the Leaf." Sasuke swiped his arm down, the newly refurbished Snake sword appeared in his hand. It's hilt had a white stripe down the middle.

"My goal is much greater!" Jastin yelled to the sky.

"Whatever, your still destroying it along the way. Now you've made another enemy." Sasuke sneered.

"Kotestu, show him what real fire is!" Jastin's blade turned dark red. He swung it vertically, releasing a blaze. It clashed with Sasuke's blade, he deflected it to the right, destroying a temple column. The fireballs in the air aimed at Sasuke and began to move again.

"Fire style: Flash Fire!" Sasuke prepared the jutsu and allowed the balls to hit the area. The blaze Blasting apart the tiles. He was untouched waiting where the flames hit.

"What an interesting ability, absorbing fire." Jastin stared at Sasuke. "Now what will you do?"

"What do you m-...ean" Sasuke felt the pressure of the Shīrudo crushing his body.

"You cannot escape from my clutches. Once your in my line of sight, it's over." Jastin laughed. "What a waste of such talent."

"Y...e...ah?" Sasuke glowed orange, his skin turned gray. Purple chakra exploded around him as he landed on the ground. The hard bone substance on his shins and wrists revealed him being in the third level of the Curse Mark. "Underestimate an Uchiha and you die."

"Orochimaru must be alive if you still have the mark. I knew his death would be hard to accomplish." He sighed. "Well then why not in fourth state? Is it too powerful?" Jastin mocked.

"It's a challenge to do at all, with such a strain on my body, too risky." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Only a ninja can manage it in the first place."

"No, the last stage of the curse mark adapts to the person who wields it. Yours is unique ocompared to the very few others with the fourth level." Jastin readied himself.

"Hahahaha! Cursed Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke spit out two giant purple fireballs at Jastin. He sliced them in both in half with a single swing of his katana.

The incredible speed that the third state can manage is faster than Rock Lee using the eight inner gates. Sasuke was next to Jastin in an instant, before he even realized it. "Where did he?"

Sasuke thrusted his fist at his back. "Behind you!"

"I know." Jastin turned and froze him mid punch. "With such power and not even in fourth state. Had you attacked me before I combined with my servants, killing me would have been possible." Sasuke was smashed against the wall behind him. The God Katana pierced his stomach, the blood echoed as it dripped onto the tile. "Too bad."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Strongest in the World(part 9): Final Chidori

The God Katana slid out of Sasuke, he fell to the floor in a spash of blood. Jastin chuckled as he walked back towards the temple entrance.

Sasuke wiggled on the floor. "That...all?" He pushed himself up, slipping back down in his own blood puddle. "Aghhhh..." Pain shot through him, causing him to scream in agony. "I...a...m not do...ne..." Sasuke reverted into his normal self.

Jastin looked back. "You are." He continued to the large open door. The gems still encompassed him, radiating their respective colors. The gargantuan doors laid open in front of him. "At last." Another step forward was cut off by rubble crashing down in front of the gate.

"You fuck. I will tell you when I am done." Sasuke's skin was gray, his nose had a black cross on it, and a purple aura surrounded him. His shirt was torn off, revealing the gray chest that now belonged to him. He slid his thumb across the blood wound that pierced his stomach. "I will show you level four."

Sasuke slid his newly blood covered thumb onto the palm of his left hand. Inu, I, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji, the five hand signs were familiar to Jastin. Sasuke pressed his left hand on his own chest releasing a cloud of smoke that engulfed him.

"Making this interesting?" Jastin awaited the smoke to clear.

Sasuke held his blade in his left hand. Red shinobi armor from when the village was first created clung to his body along with black pants connected with sandals. The skin and hair still a dark gray, he was ordained by a thick purple aura of chakra. Two giant hand shaped wings stuck out of his back.

Unimpressed, Jastin pointed his blade at Sasuke. "Madara's armor, along with a combination of your second and third state." A wave of force discharged from Jastin.

Sasuke vanished causing the blast to destroy the rocks around the area. "Vanished?" Jastin looked around then up. Sasuke flapped his wings up and down, keeping himself airborne.

"Just too quick." He took a deep breath, taking in the pleasure of having such an immense power at his own disposal. "Witness my power!" Sasuke dived down at Jastin, who prepared to counter. He vanished as Jastin blasted a wave of invisible power with his left palm.

Sasuke crashed into Jastin's back with a kick then proceeded to chain a punch, with his right hand, and anothr kick, sending him flying. He stopped himself midair, upside down as Sasuke thrusted his blade through Jastin's mid torso. Electricity rushed through the blade, shocking Jastin's circuits, preventing him from moving.

The blade slid out and another kick sent him into the cave walls. Sasuke flew after his target and thrusted his hand into Jastin's chest. Lightning struck down through the small cracks in the openings, hitting the hand. Electricity exploded into a large light covering them both.

"Diiiieeee!" Sasuke screamed as he dug his hand into Jastin. The light turned black and purple and detonated, releasing an explosion that filled the entire hole and temple underground.

Naruto's robe blew back in the wind that the light produced. He put his hands over his eyes to block it out. Hiashi wished him luck and jumped off to the villagers hidden location.

The sky darkened, rain began to downpour along with yellow strikes of lightning. The light finally began to fade away from undeground. Naruto peered into the holes, having no idea what was happening. Jastin held Sasuke on his katana, who had reverted to normal. Naruto gasped. _Sasuke?_ He bent farther into the hole, lost his footing, and fell.

Jastin swung the katana, forcing Sasuke's body to fly into the wall. He and multiple rocks both fell onto the ground. Jastin put his left palm out, facing Sasuke, and clenched it. A large crack noise echoed through the cave leaving the body limp.

Naruto splatted onto the ground with a loud bang. He quickly pulled himself up and ran over to Sasuke. "What did...you do?" Rage absorbed him. "Sasuke was my friend and was my problem to deal with, even if I had to kill him!" He turned to Jastin slowly, holding out his right hand. Sēji's staff appeared in his hand with a quick flash. "I will destroy you!"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Strongest in the World(part 10): Naruto, Master Sage

The temple pillars were cracked, rockslides brought rubble and boulders to lay out and pile up in small columns because of Sasuke's Chidori. Naruto confronted Jastin with his new powers.

"I'm gonna take back those gems." Naruto's silent rage was cleary visible to Jastin. He dug the staff into the ground in front of Sasuke's body. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Three Naruto clones poofed into existence around the original.

"What will you do?" Jastin aimed his left palm into the clone's general area. Might blasted through the clones, tearing up the dirt and wreckage along the way. A cloud of dust lingered on the path as well as where the blast hit.

Two clones ran out of both sides of the cloud and transformed into windmill shurikens. Straight down the dust path the third clone charged Jastin with a Rasengan. The actual Naruto pulled the wooden oak staff from the ground with his left hand.

Sēji's seasoned voice chimed throughout his head. _Now, the first of your main three powers as a Master Sage is the Terrain Divination. With this, any location you have seen in your entire lifetime can be replicated into another dimension._

Naruto spoke aloud. "How?

_Uh... The best way I can explain it is... _Sēji's voice sighed in frustration. _Imagine any land or place you have seen down to the smallest detail. Wave the staff and release chakra from your hand only, like we practiced._

Naruto gripped the white bandages and focused. "That's it... Terrain change!" He raised the staff as Jastin caught both shuriken, crushed them, and used his mind to crush the third clone. The area around them both turned white and everything vanished. Lines stretched across the white and formed grids blocks.

"This is interesting." Jastin examined the area as green colored everything then brown lines laid atop the green. Blue coloring covered above them and white blotches splotches across what was now recognized as the sky. "A grass wasteland? This is where your grave will stand?"

An empty grassland stretched out as far as the eye could see, a few boulders marked the terrain. "I will put a stop to you." Naruto yelled across the wasteland.

Sēji began to speak again. _This next ability is perhaps the one you will use most. It is known as Magic, you already fought against it. Magic takes the natural energy out of the air and condenses it into one of many elemental attacks or defenses. Again you must focus and think about the element you wish to use. _

Jastin stepped forwards. "Well, attack me!"

Naruto shot into the sky and held his right hand above himself. "Wind style:..." A light blue orb began to form in his hand. "Rasenshuriken!" The wind encircled the orb and formed a four point shuriken. He threw it at Jastin with as much force as his arm could manage.

_The staff is used to gather and condense the natural energy without the need to stand still and focus on your surroundings. Now! Yell the name of the spell with passion!_

"Passion?" Naruto had a quizzical look.

_Er... Just speak the name of the spell. _

Jastin used his abilities to stop the ball of chakra. He brought the katana up, releasing a white wave of energy that collided with the Rasengan causing an explosive reaction.

"Earth!" Naruto raised the staff with his other hand. The ground around Jastin was no longer commensurate, ground ripped apart and rocks were thrown into the air, everything in a small radius exploded into dirt.

Jastin slowly floated out of the mess as it occurred. "This is the strength of a sage? Where did you run off to, Jinchûriki?"

"Fire!" Naruto pointed the staff at Jastin as he landed on the grass. From nowhere flames detonated all around him.

"It is still too weak!" A wave of energy discharged from Jastin, extinguishing the flames in an instant. Another wave aimed directly at Naruto zoomed through the air.

Time was short, Naruto used the closest thing he could find to stop the hit, his staff. It creaked as it absorbed the energy. "Ha!" His happy demeanor shined through even after all that has happened.

"You are nothing to a GO-" He quieted and grabbed his face with his palm. _I am dragging this out too long. Even now that I am combined... I am running out of energy..._

Naruto glared at him. _Did he just mess up? Ah... What Hiashi-sama said, about him having an energy capacity... Yeah, if I can wear him down._

Sēji's voice returned. _Wearing him down? Then perhaps you should take advantage of your third and final ability. This one you should remember, this is what took you so long compared to your friends._

"Will I have enough chakra and magic energy?" He questioned himself.

_After the staff took in such a powerful force, I am sure you will as long as you call upon the fox for the extra chakra!_

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah!"

**I have plenty of chakra! **The Nine tailed beast roared.

"Why do you insist on speaking to yourself?" Jastin put his right palm out.

"Inu! I! Tori! Saru! Hitsuji!" Naruto said aloud as he put together his hands, then bit his thumb, drawing blood. "Summoning jutsu!" The ground shook while he screamed."Gogo!"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Strongest in the World(part 11): Allies

**AN: Got a new phone, My files may change. So I'm sorry if it looks different.**

The battleground outside of the village was almost peaceful as the morning sun rose into the sky, a light shower rained down upon all of the dead. Sakura leaned over a body propped against a tree. Hinata sat on a tree farther out next to the destroyed gambling hall because Sakura did not want to scar her innocence with the mangled bodies of her closest friends.

The light burned Kakashi's eyes as he awoke from being unconcious all night. Sakura sat on her knees next to him, healing his injuries. He struggled to lift his arm up and pulled down the headband which covered his uncontrolled Sharingan.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" She helped him onto his feet. "You had many broken ribs and a cracked skull, I did the best I could."

"Yeah..." He said, but was not, pain rushed through his skin and bones, hitting every nerve. "Where is..."

Sakura interrupted. "No. I don't know where they went but I refuse to let you join them!" She leaned Kakashi against the tree to support him.

Shikaku took a puff of another cigarette. "They are under the Hokage's Mansion." Sakura held herself back from slapping him across the face.

"I have to stop him... With everything I have." Kakashi pushed off the tree and caught himself, balancing himself left and right to assure he can walk, he pulled the headband up again. "Sorry Sakura."

"No Kakashi-sensei! I wo...n't...let...y...o...u..." She slowly began to tire, sleep overtook her and she fell, but was caught by Kakashi. He put her down and nodded at Shikaku, who returned it with a smile.

Naruto and his surroundings were covered with a white smoke cloud. Jastin awaited it to clear out in anticipation.

Brown scales covered it's outside and it's underbelly was white. The hind legs were slightly longer than the front legs, to show the ability to stand up on two legs was possible. The tail was nearly as long as the body. It had a mid sized snout and brown-red eyes with two horns on it's forehead as well as two large brown wings.

"Gogo! My new summon!" Naruto smiled.

"A dragon?" Jastin laughed. "I did not think such creatures existed."

"I am real." The dragon spoke, it's voice was somewhat deep.

"And it talks? Ahahahahaha... This is almost too much to believe." He still held his palm out, ready to fire. "And it's name is Go..go?"

"Do not make fun of my name. I am one of the only remaining dragons and have formed a contract with this boy." He growled. The ground shattered as Gogo jumped into the air and swung his head in a semicircle, flames generated into a small orb in his mouth. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" He roared simultaneously as the ball enlarged then shot from his mouth.

It skimmed through the sky and crashed into Jastin's shield. Naruto rushed into the smoke from Jastin's opposite side. A poof noise came from inside the smoke cloud. Jastin laughed and activated his Shīrudo wave. It expelled the cloud in an instant and two Naruto clones disappeared along with it.

"Did you think you could surprise attack?" He held his hands out during he attack and left them for dramatic effect. "You are supposed to be the last hope!"

Gogo roared and smashed into Jastin, who protected himself with a shield. "Get the fuck off me!" A wave blasted out of him and threw Gogo against a boulder. Jastin pointed his fingers at the dragon and raised his hand into a palm. "Now die, beast."

"Dimensional RASENGAN!" Naruto held a black and white ball with a red glow. Directly behind Jastin, he jumed into the sky and slammed against the invisible barrier.

"Just give up!" Jastin turned to Naruto and pressure crushed against the white robe and orange jacket under it.

"Ack!" Naruto was thrown back and the orb vanished. Another force wave blew him far into the sky.

Jastin smirked and glanced back to Gogo. Naruto thrusted the orb into his gut. "Dimensional RASENGAN!" It tore into the metal chest and created a swirling vortex that ripped apart the entire dimension that surrounded them.

Terror covered Jastin's face. "Y-You!.. Stupid... Do you realize what you have done!" Everything turned black, like someone flipped the off switch on a lamp.

Everything is black? Where am I? I... I was fighting that monster... That fucking demon! No... the sage told me to let go of my rage... It would consume me and then I would be like... Sasuke...

"Get up!" A voice pierced Naruto's ears. He opened his eyes them covered them.

"It's bright!" Naruto peeked out of his hands, his eyes were adjusting quickly.

"Yeah. It's midday, what did you expect?" The voice replied. It was familiar to Naruto.

"Oh.. Kakashi-sensei!" He grabbed onto his neck.

"Let go..." Kakashi peeled Naruto's arms off of his neck. "I'm glad your okay."

Naruto brushed himself off and slowly got up with Kakashi's help. The situation set in to his mind. "Where is..?"

"Jastin is gone. No trace." Kakashi sighed. "Thank goodness."

"The gems?" Naruto looked around the temple. They were laid across the stone tiles on the floor. He gathered them up and brought them to the altar. "How do we...?"

Kakashi walked over to him. "Stop asking me so many questions. Isn't it obvious, set them in the seven slots, I forgot how 'special' you were."

Seven small pedastals circled on top of the stone altar. Naruto struggled to hold them as he slowly dropped one in each small circular hole, they clicked into place. "Done..." Naruto huffed.

They sparked and released a light that engulfed everything. Naruto fell onto his butt and Kakashi covered his eyes. "What's happening?" Naruto asked with a higher voice because the light created a strange loud noise. Kakashi casually shrugged in reply as everything was whited out in the brightness. It vanished after nearly a minute, Naruto jumped up and glanced around.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Is It Over?

**AN: Also If your into Naruto and Star Wars Xovers... Check out Secret Weapons and the sequel Saving Sakura by mrgirmjaw.**

Everything was silent, except for Naruto, who ran out of the temple. The sun gleamed in through the cracks and openings up above, revealing it was midday, or at least almost midday. "Sasuke?" He looked toward the gash in the side of the dugout to the west. His feet echoed 'clack' noises throughout the outside of the underground temple.

Kakashi walked out of the temple entrance and scanned for Naruto. "What are you doing?" He asked as he spotted Naruto and began to veer towards him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto was kneeling on the ground next to the hole in the wall. "...Is gone! He must have left after being brought back..." Tears almost poured from his eyes as he held his breath. "It... Worked..."

Naruto looked back to Kakashi, who's mask crinkled up to show he was smiling. "Well that is the legend... Let's hope the bad parts aren't quite true."

"I can't believe it! It's over!" Naruto jumped up and down, multiple times, out of joy. He closed his eyes and exhaled. The white robe and staff vanished into nowhere or maybe some unknown place, where it waited to be called on. "Everyone is okay..."

Kakashi bent down and sat on his legs with a slight squat. "So how did it end?" He asked. "What did you finish him with?"

"I hit him with my strongest rasengan. A combination of the Tailed Beast Bomb and my new sage power... and with the help of Gogo, my new dragon summoning." Naruto was back to his old carefree self from long ago. It was Remniscent to when he was back with Sasuke fighting to be the best.

"A dragon, huh?" Kakashi closed his eyes out of happiness, even though only one was visible. His mind drifted and he thought about how he could not wait to return to his normal slightly less death filled life as a ninja. It was much better than having everyone die within seconds of each other.

A crumbling noise caught his attention. He jumped at Naruto and jumped away as a large part of the remaining "roof" fell onto the ground. Kakashi looked up toward the sun, which had enough brightness to almost blind him. "Who are you?" He asked as Naruto jumped from his clutches and readied himself to make shadow clones.

"What do you mean?" The voice belonged to a woman, it was familiar to both of them. The figure in the sun pushed off of the outskirts of the hole and crashed onto the ground, just off the tile onto the hard ground. "Don't you remember your Hokage?" Tsunade chuckled.

"Oh... Sorry Lady Tsunade, I am just on edge." Kakashi was relieved that it was only Konoha's leader.

"I assume you did it." She smiled, a beautiful smile. There was no sign that any damage had even been dealt to her. No blood, no wounds, it was the power of the gems that did this. "Jastin is gone?"

Naruto cried, he could not hold it in any longer and his emotions overflowed. "No more of my friends will die from that monster... He's dead!" He coughed as the scream was caught in his throat along with the tears.

A large shadow blocked the sunlight for a split second. Two people jumped into the hole next to Tsunade. "So this the temple?" Ross wore his torn up jacket which was now stained with blood and dirt. "Looks like crap, or that's what I think... No offense."

Gaara floated slightly over Tsunade on a platform of solid sand, his burn wounds were covered with sand armor and had been medicated to the best of his siblings abilities. "Thank you, Naruto." His expression was as emotionless as it always was.

"Gaara... Your welcome..." Naruto wiped away the falling tears that fell to his jumpsuit. "Now, I'm probably as good as you." He laughed.

"You were always better than me, from the start. You need to give yourself more credit." Gaara landed and the sand spread into the ground.

"Your one step closer to becoming the Hokage." Tsunade crossed her arms. "But only one step, because, as you know the path is arduous."

Naruto nodded in agreement, then a thought popped into his mind. "Sakura! Where is she?" He voiced his thought.

Tsunade shrugged, causing her large breast to jiggle. All of them noticed the jiggle, but kept quiet about it, except Ross, who chuckled and coughed slmost at the same time. "I'm not sure, she was unconcious when I last saw her."

"She is okay, right!" Naruto prepared to thrust himself out of the hole. "I'm gonna go che-"

"Wait!" Tsunade threw herself in front of him, blood sprayed from her chest and she was lifted into the sky by an invisible force. She screamed with whatever breath still remained in her chest. "You!..."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Final Battle(part 1): Berserk Mechanism

Jastin was invincible. It seemed like he was floating in darkness. Nothingness. If his body no longer existed, then it was only his mind that was wandering.

_I have a goal. A goal that must be met. I promised myself to destroy all of the ninja... For my wife...or at least she would be, if not for jutsu and chakra. Wait... Maybe I just wanted this for myself... I wanted to be the strongest. No... For my love. This was for her and everyone else. Killing every ninja and exterminating anybody that attempted to preach about chakra. _

_Jutsus and chakra has only brought war and terror. Peace... I need to kill all of these people for peace... Hahaha, I sound insane. Even if my mind fades... My body has this goal built in and will slaughter anyone who can control chakra, then return to base and upload all of it's experience, as well as my mind, which is saved in the supercomputer at my cove._

_It seems as though both of my creations, Orochimaru and the Zerobi, were failures. I failed to keep control of both when the First Hokage sealed me away again. I never needed them in the first place. My strength is more than enough, if my brain powers down, my body will almost unlimited power... ARGH._

_No... NO! I cannot die. Not in this body, NOT IN THIS BODY! It is built too sturdy... I made it strong. My mind is fading, I'm losing it. Even if I will die, my body will survive. And even if that somehow fails, my computer is building another, fully mechanized, version of my original self. THESE NINJA WILL DIE!_

Tsunade was motionless in the air. Something else jumped from the cracks and openings on the above ground. All of them recognized the person's black skin tight suit. It had high-tech wiring built into it, giving it a yellow glow.

"How..." Naruto stared in horror, then broke the gaze and looked up at Tsunade. "GRANDMA!" His voice cracked while he screamed at the top of lungs, maybe even higher than the top. Some of her blood dripped down onto Naruto's face.

Jastin and this new person were very simliar in looks. The only few differences were that this new man had much longer hair, below shoulder blade length, a more muscular body, and most noticably, a gray metal mask with a red visor and a yellow stripe directly down the middle. It covered his face entirely.

Ross, Gaara, and Kakashi spread out so that each of them surrounded him. Naruto stood still straight across from

this person. "WHAT DID YOU DO! How could you have survived! JASTIN!" Naruto was completely filled and even overflowing with rage and anger.

Jastin didn't reply, the truth was that he couldn't. There was no longer any rational thought in his mind. There was only one goal in the machine's mind. Destroy all ninja.

His arm was outstretched with his hand squeezed together like he was choking an invisible person by the neck. He had no way of communicating, all he could do was act. Tsunade's body dropped from middair. Naruto ran to catch her but was interrupted by her kicking him out of the way.

"One...last...strategy?" Tsunade landed on both feet and hands. She pushed herself up as black lines ran across her body, all starting from the purple gem shaped tattoo on her forehead, known as the Yin seal. "I won't allow you. Yin seal release! Strength of a Hundred!" Her voice was no longer weak and the cracks on her skin and wounds healed.

"Grandma?" Naruto held his head in pain. "Why did you kick me?" He wimpered.

"Outta tha way!" Tsunade's heels clicked on the tile as she ran forward and thrusted herself into the air. Everyone jumped back just before she smashed her heel onto Jastin's shoulder.

He didn't budge an inch from his spot. His head slowly turned to Tsunade. The visor glowed then returned to normal. A force grabbed her and sent her flying into the right front of the temple.

"No M'lady!" Ross reached out then pulled his arm back. A blue orb quickly began to form and he rushed at Jastin.

"No!" Kakashi yelled.

It was too late as Ross closed in.

_Argh... Zerobi after affects... Crap. _

He slipped and fell into Jastin, who put his arm out to grab Ross' head. Sand broke the two up, they then took the opportunity to jump back.

"Don't rush in with no plan" Gaara gave sound advice to the much too cocky Ross.

Tsunade exploded from the wall and crashed her left fist into Jastin's stomach, then brought her right elbow down onto the back of his head. A cloud of gray and brown smoke surrounded the two. Noises of exchanging blows and Tsunade's grunts were the only thing recognizable.

A large smashing sound instantly dispersed the smoke as Tsunade sent him hurling into the sky far above the ground. She pushed off the broken tile and was next to his floating, staggered, body instantaneously. A follow up kick sent Jastin crashing into the lower rock of the Hokage stone faces.

Tsunade levitated in the air, slowly falling to the streets of the village. She examined the smoke that covered Jastin closely. Then something ran through her body and she exploded into a rain of blood and dropped to the street just next to the ruins of the mansion.

Jastin floated out of rock calmly. There was not a single wound scarring his body. His visor glowed and scanned the entire village in seconds. Many chakra signals were scattered around Konoha, they all were quickly added to his hit list.

Everyone in the hole jumped out as well and surrounded Tsunade. She pushed herself up as all the wounds marring her body regenerated. "He is basically a god." She huffed.

"How did he come back?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Um... I used a space distortion rasengan. He could possibly have been trapped in another dimension until I activated the gems, which may have caused a chain reaction teleporting Jastin from the empty dimension to here." Naruto held up his pointer as he explained.

All of them glared in awe to what they just experienced. "Makes sense... Uh I guess..." Ross pretended to be smart.

"No time!" Tsunade hopped onto the closest building and watched Jastin as he floated in the sky. "I will stop him myself." She whispered. "Stay out of it!" She then yelled in the general area around her.

Jastin locked eyes with Tsunade and his visor glowed red to make her his first priority, Kill The Blonde.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Final Battle(part 2): Return Of The Renegade, Sasuke Uchiha

Jastin slowly hovering through the sunlit sky at midday attracted the thousand, confused, revived ninjas and civillians to see the spectacle.

"Is that man flying?" A man in the crowds asked his terrified peers, hoping for an answer. "How is that possible!"

"That's the man who killed me! I'm sure of it! Why am I still alive?" A confused civillian began to panic. Ninjas, both still alive and newly revived, proceeded to take control of the crowds. They followed protocal and took them to the shelter built within the Stone Faces.

Tsunade took a deep breath and bent forward, digging her feet into the ground, preparing to jump. Jastin still hovered, awaiting her attack. "Ready!" She assured herself.

"YOU FUCK!" A loud scream shot through the mountain. The sound of thousands of birds chirping with rage followed. Sasuke, in his second state, holding a black colored chidori, appeared from nowhere and ran his left hand into Jastin's torso. "How dare you kill me!" He pulled his hand away and flipped upside, kicking Jastin higher into the air. He followed the body, once Jastin recovered, Sasuke one again slammed his black lightning into him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto yelped loudly. "Your okay..." Naruto could not give up on the bond they once had. At least not completely, not yet.

Jastin's visor brimmed and added Sasuke to the kill list. He grasped Sasuke's neck and peeled him off. The lightning vanished as he struggled to pull out of the grip.

"Dammit! Let...me go!" It became hard to breath in seconds as Jastin's hand tightened. "Chi...dori stream..." The Chidori swiftly covered both of them, forcing Jastin to release as electricity went through his circuits.

Sasuke glided back and landed on the chin of the Fifth Hokage. His skin glowed orange and the wings disappeared into his back. His wrists and shins began to crack as a bone type substance grew over them and blackened. "Can you keep up?" Sasuke smiled in rage.

A force pushed into Tsunade's carving and destroyed her mouth. Tsunade yelled at them on the ground, although neither of them cared. Sasuke, already behind him, proceeded to slam his leg into Jastin's head.

"Fire style: Fireball devastation!" Sasuke removed his foot while preforming many hand signs and breathed a wave of explosive fire directly in Jastin's face. Sasuke was standing on a restraunt on the ground while the giant fire wave continued to burn in the sky.

"How dare you kill me." Sasuke looked at his shadows that were being produced from both the sun and the fire. He closed his eyes, knowing someone out there had the potential to kill the ultimate Uchiha. "This time will go differently." Sasuke glowed again and he bit his thumb. "Let's hope it doesn't have too many bad after effects." Five hand signs quickly mashed together to create a jutsu.

"Witness the power that you gave me!" Sasuke was surrounded by coal black smoke. The flames vanished into thin air and Jastin floated once again. He put both palms out to Sasuke, force zoomed through the sky, making a sonicboom before exploding into the restraunt, destroying it.

"Fire cannon jutsu!" Sasuke flew from the smoke in his faded red armor, similar to Madara's in every way, releasing a solid ash built fireball into the sky.

It collided with Jastin and shot him through the air until he crashed into the ground below. The still evacuating civillians screamed in terror as he landed near them.

"You bastard!" A middle aged man threw a rock into the smoke, it clanked against Jastin's chest as he stood up. The man turned around and ran.

He was lifted from the ground while stilk running. Jastin walked out of the cloud and rubble, his visor glowed and the man stopped moving and blood dripped the floor. He was left just barely alive by the attack.

"D-Dad?" A teenage girl with raven black hair walked up to motionless floating body. "Dad!" She screeched. The Shīrudo blasted into a house, pain ran through her bones as it pierced the air around her.

Before another second passed, Sasuke was in between the two. "I am your enemy. Are you stupid or something?" Jastin threw his arm down and the barely alive body of the man flew at Sasuke. It was sliced in half before reaching the renegade, both halves fell to either sides of him. It was Nnot by the Kusanagi longsword, but by a new blade resting in his hands.

Jastin easily recognized it as the God Katana that formerly belonged to him. Even without mind, it was built in his systems to use that sword for close combat. He reached out, expecting Sasuke to give it to him without a second thought.

He chuckled and looked at the blade. "You want this? Sorry, I'm gonna keep this." It sliced down at Jastin's upper right pectoid area. He grabbed the blade with his right hand and pushed it back towards Sasuke. Sweat dripped down his face as he used all of his power to push back this monster.

The raven haired girl was sitting on her knees. "Uchiha?" The clan symbol was tattooed on the back of the faded red armor which Sasuke was clad in. "Uchiha!" She cried out as the ground moved farther from her face. "Water bullet jutsu!" She formed three signs and spit a small projectile at Sasuke's back.

"The fuck?" It pelted throuh the armor and forced Sasuke to lose his focus. The blade fell from his hands and Jastin brought it down on his right shoulder. It dug into his clavicle bone, the armor provided almost no defense. "Agggghhh..." It was agony, the level of pain he was experiencing was far worse than anything he felt before.

It was over, Sasuke could see that now. This monster was far to strong for even him to take on. Jastin was too strong for anyone to beat him.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:Final Battle(part 3):

No Hope

The sun was past it's prime, the end of the day was just beginning. Jastin had Sasuke pinned down with the blade of the God Katana. It dug deep into the right side of his clavicle bone. Tsunade was on a building far from the battle, watching. The Yin seal was still released and black lines covered her body and face.

"Is Sasuke dead!" Naruto yelled to her after many failed attempts to grab her attention. "GRANDMA!" The last yell broke through.

The last scream finally pulled her from the trance of watching the former leaf ninja that she barely knew, being overwhelmed by an enemy on Jastin's level. "What Naruto!"

"Sasuke! Don't let him die!" Naruto panicked. The utter thought of Sasuke dying, especially from someone other than Naruto himself, was terrifying.

Tsunade nodded as she pushed off the building with incredible force, crumbling it, and threw herself to Jastin's location.

"AGGGGHHHH!" Sasuke screamed in agony as the blade dug deep inside of his bone. One final push would be more than enough to tear off Sasuke's arm. "FUCKING HELL!"

Jastin pulled the blade up into the air. He vanished. Tsunade crashed her leg into the ground where he once was. "Missed..." She pulled her heel from the ground and brushed off the dirt that splashed from impact. The God Katana dug into the ground blade first.

Sasuke pulled out the weapon and slowly walked back into the rubble, laying against a wall that barely stood. The raven haired girl had run away from the monster battle in front of her, she looked back to see Sasuke, an angry expression of hate gleamed in her eyes.

Naruto ran past her on the way to the battle, Kakashi followed not a minute after yelling his name. She cursed under her breath and continued to the hidden shelter.

Sasuke held the wound and took deep breathes. His eyes were focused on the dusty ground in front of his feet. Two black konoha sandals clicked and clacked as they made their way into his vision. "W...What do you want..." His eyes trailed upwards to the tan worried face awaiting. "Naruto...?"

"Your okay..." Naruto sighed before turning to Tsunade. "Thanks grandma..." He breathed heavily, trying to catch air.

Tsunade rammed into Jastin with her shoulder, causing him to smash into multiple buildings behind all the way to the western gate wall. She ran after him as he was recovering and hit him again in the stomach.

Tsunade aimed for another hit, but stopped. "Damn..." Jastin's visor shined and she went floating into the air, still unable to move. The marks on her body glowed the same purple as the yin seal. "N...ot...yet!"

Jastin crushed his palm together and Tsunade screamed. "No!" A purple orb covered her as she pushed out of the Shīrudo, then vanished as she drop kicked his shoulder. He staggered down, allowing her to move the leg back and punch his face, which sent him crashing into the wall again.

"She is beating the hell out of him." Naruto could barely see them anymore but Tsunade was easily recognizable even from such distance and he could see her landing blow after blow.

"We aren't going to win. This guy... He is really strong."Sasuke glanced at his wound.

"Oh your wound!" Naruto bent down only to have Sasuke trip him.

"Stay away from me..." Sasuke stated quietly as he put his legs back into a comfortable position after tripping his former rival and current annoying stalker.

"Oh a reunion?" Kakashi smiled. "Team seven! Er... minus Sakura... Too bad it's happening at such an inopportune time."

Naruto picked himself up. "Ohhhh...oh Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke is hurt and won't let me help!"

"I don't care... He must have some plan to stay alive. I doubt the great Uchiha is ready to croak." Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing the Sharingan. "We have to focus on killing this monster."

"No point... He has no weaknesses." Sasuke's pessimistic views were different than Naruto was expecting.

"Sasuke? What do you mean?" Naruto's eyes darted from left to right as he tried to understand. "What happened to you confidence!"

"Loser..." Sasuke grunted in pain as he slowly got up. "Your still the same stupid brat from six years ago!" He put his face close to his enemy. "Your still a loser..." His voice cut deep into Naruto's confidence.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke turned around and began to walk away, holding the badly injured arm. "He is too strong. Why can't you see that?"

"Wha-" Naruto was cut off almost as soon he started.

"You are stubborn."

Naruto felt a pain in his heart.

"There is no bond, I severed it long ago... You can sit here and die for all I care, I'm finished with you!" Sasuke turned behind the building and out of sight.

"S...as...uke?" Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "I..."

"Naruto, nevermind that! We have to focus on the battle at hand!" Kakashi put his hand on the black shoulder of the orange jacket. "Man up and get over it."

Hundreds of thoughts flooded through Naruto's mind then he spoke, with confidence. "Right... Kakashi-sensei."

**AN: This may sound dumb but review or PM and tell me what characters you want to die( including Oc I made throughout the story, some will be rather important.) and I might cleverly kill them off, either now or in the sequel story when I'm done with this one. (Anonymous review accepted: This means people without accounts) This offer will continue indefinetly until I finish all my Naruto stories(3 or so)**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapte 42:Final Battle(part 4):

Kamui

Jastin held her neck in his right hand. The small moment of weakness, the vulnerability after she attacked, gave him an opening to attack. And he took advantage of that opportunity by thrusting his palm towards her neck and latching on.

Tsunade coughed as all of the air sitting around just sat around, instead of filling her windpipes. Jastin crushed her throat and it seemed like the emotionless robot enjoyed it.

"Water style: Water Wall!" Water exploded from the ground, startling Jastin. Kakashi grabbed Tsunade and darted from the water.

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei. No water in sight and you could still do that?" It filled Naruto with excitement to watch this battle, even though it was very much a life or death situation.

"Thanks..." She coughed more severely. "My wounds are healed now." The Yin seal release already fixed the horribly wounded throat within seconds of her escape.

"We need to regroup. There has to be some way to stop this." Kakashi thought about every possible way to win. "His energy level?"

"I really don't think he has one anymore. Either that or it's ridiculously high." Tsunade sighed.

"Guys... He's coming!" Naruto pointed out Jastin floating slightly off the ground, getting closer and closer.

Kakashi grunted and stood up straight. "Then I-"

"Let me." Naruto interrupted. "I can fight him."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi lied. He understood completely that the young sage wanted to fight the monster. Even if he never showed it, Kakashi truly cared about his team.

"I can do it! I did it before!" He smiled. "C'mon..." He begged to which Kakashi hesitanly nodded in reply. "Great!" Naruto jogged towards the invincible machine.

"He's gotten stronger you know." Tsunade saw through him in an instant.

"A-Anyway, are you positive he has zero weaknesses?" Kakashi swapped subjects with something far more important.

"I have literally beat him from head to toe and I couldn't spot anything. How about any life signals?"

"No. He used to have a brain and heart but... There gone." The red spun in a circle. "Maybe it had something to do with the fight with Naruto."

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Thirty Narutos appeared on top of one another, back facing Jastin. They all exploded almost the instant they appeared from a powerful Shīrudo. Jastin held out his right hand then switched arms to the left. A wave of force shot at Naruto as twenty more clones took the hit and vanished. "Gotcha!" He was footsteps from the machine.

"He has no visible weakness. I guess it's up to my Mangekyo Sharingan." The red eye spun again and changed forms into the next level of dojutsu. "You or Naruto needs to hold him down. Preferably Naruto because he can create clones and whomever is touching Jastin will be transported away with him. From Kamui."

"Good, maybe we can win " Tsunade clenched her fist. "Where is the Jinchûriki and the Kazekage?"

"Helping civillians evacuate... You need to get his attention so that I can tell Naruto!" Kakashi vanished.

"Let's hope we can catch this guy." Tsunade bent down and put both palms on the ground. "Hehe... This is kinda fun."

Naruto threw his fist at Jastin's face and hit dead on. The metal mask protected his face completely. "Owwww..." He pulled back and Jastin smashed his fist into Naruto's head, then took a step forward and aimed his palm at the Uzumaki.

Tsunade's arm burst from the ground directly under Jastin and latched onto his legs. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's jacket and pulled him away. "Naruto. We have a strategy." He whispered.

Jastin tried to flail his legs, Tsunade held on with all of her strength as Kakashi told Naruto the plan to win. His visor glowed and he glanced up at the two ninja.

Tsunade cursed under her breath and exploded from the ground to his front. "Not gonna let that happen!" She flung her right fist at him but was stopped. She couln't move, not an inch.

Jastin let loose a flurry of straight punches and finished with an uppercut. Tsunade caught herself in middair as he flew after her and she stopped a right hook. "You don't seem to understand!" She smashed his face. "I!" She chained another. "Am!" Then put her hands together and crashed her combined fists downwards on his head. "Immortal!" His face slammed into the ground, blue chakra surrounded her right for, she jumped up into the air and dropped straight down on him. The ground shattered, creating an enormous crater. "Got it?"

"Understand?" Kakashi yelled over the sounds of the crumbling road and buildings. Naruto nodded and poofed away, surprising Kakashi. "A clone? Heh..."

The large cloud of dust created by the attack lingered in the air, making it almost impossible to see. Jastin on the other hand, had no problem scanning the dust storm.

"I can't see from my own attack!" Tsunade held her arm and elbow in front of her own eyed to stop any sand particles from getting in. "Damn!" She cursed.

Jastin seamlessly picked himself up, the Shīrudo circumvented him, making his area visible. The gray mask was cracked apart and a few pieces fell to the ground. His vision blurred and turned to static.

"He's staggering!" Naruto ran through the smoke and grabbed him. "Kakashi-sensei!" Jastin imploded everything around him and the clone disappeared. "Gotchaaa!" The real Naruto latched omto his back. "NOW!"

"Right!" Kakashi yelled through the dust. The sharingan saw Naruto's chakra. Jastin flailed around and peeled him off with his left hand. The space around them blurred in a circular motion. "Move NARUTO!"

The area blurred more severely and they distorted. "Don't worry!" Naruto struggled to escape. The wind caught the dust and created a mini sandstorm, blocking out all visibility. A strange sound echoed through the crater as the kamui activated.

"Dammit!" Kakashi covered his eyes. The cloud disappeared with the wind. No one was there, the crater sat empty. Tsunade clicked and clacked up to him.

"Where's... Naruto?" She walked up to edge of the gaping fifty by fifty feet hole.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Damn." He worried deeply for his pupil.

Gaara plopped down next them with a platform of sand. "Naruto Uzumaki is gone?"

"I don't see his chakra..." Kakashi was barely able to use the Sharingan. "He's gone."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Secret Base

The moon hung high in the sky, it had been nearly three hours since the successful Kamui took away the monster. A large tent spattered camp sat a small distance from the outside right of the entrance into Konoha. It was a hundred feet into the wooded area from the road. A few silver clad soldiers were lingering outside chatting.

Her blonde hair swayed left and right as Samantha walked to the large tent in the center. The flap opened and slid back into place as she walked in. Two medic Leaf ninja were fiddling with some strange machines next to a bed with a large white sheet. An older man moved the sheets away from his face and pulled himself out of thr sheet, wearing a white hospital gown.

"Sir," One of the Leaf ninjas began. "You mustn't get out of bed yet."

"Do not touch him!" Samantha slapped away the Leaf ninja's hand. She immediately looked at her master. "Lord Jakob, the Forbidden Gems were used."

"I could tell General, the large light wasn't hard to miss." Jakob put both feet onto the ground. "I suppose I no longer need to use these ninja."

The ninjas overheard and secretly readied themselves to attack. "Sir, I need to restore you stomach..." One of the moved near Jakob. An arrow cut through one of their skulls and as the other turned to attack a second arrow pierced his chest.

"The gems were used to revive everyone killed by Jastin. Now what?." Samantha sheathed her bow on the holder laying against her back.

Jakob pushed off the ground and stood up. He moved to a wardrobe and clacked open the sliding wooden door. His silver armor was laying on the bottom of the wardrobe next to the boots and gloves. "We must return to our temporary troop camp to the north. But immediately I must go check on Masaki. Since they used the gems to do something foolish rather than kill Jastin, we have to get away from here."

"Er- then sir, why do you need to see Masaki?" Samantha unhooked the IV that Jakob neglected and helped him change into the silver equipment as he spoke.

"Jastin's base. His Lava style jutsu is the only way to get in. Come." Jakob stretched to adjust to moving, he had been in bed for a little longer than a day, and left the tent with Samantha.

Jakob asked a soldier where Masaki was being treated and they both went along the path pointed out. Samantha then remembered. "What about your wound?"

"They had a back-up vial of the nine tailed fox child's blood. It fixed the large wound in my stomach over night." He opened the tent for her.

"Wow... The nine tails..." She stepped in and screamed.

"What is it?" Jakob assumed the Leaf had counterattacked.

A head flew past Sam's face and a body plopped onto the floor. Masaki straightened the black armor he wore as of just putting it on. "They're already dead." Masaki snickered. His armor was stained with the dead ninja's blood.

"What the hell, Masaki?" She screeched.

"Control your emotions." Jakob stepped in. "Chances are that Jastin is still alive because the gems were not used to remove him. Now we must focus on destroying the cove he was using and salvaging any technology we find for our own purposes."

"That's nice. My arm was amputated." Masaki hissed as the shadows of the tent revealed the empty armor sleeve. "Maybe I will find a replacement."

"Fuck! Orochimaru's poison was that strong?" The plan started to crumble. " How will you use your Lava style!"

"You underestimate me. I can preform one handed jutsu, maaasterrr." The last word was given a bit of sarcasm.

"Can you really? I hear that is nearly impossible..." Jakob was highly skeptical. "Don't lie to me!"

"I am using every bit of restraint... How dare you doubt the great Masaki Uchiha..." Anger was scrunched up in Masaki's forehead. The killing intent scared Samantha, although she hid it from them.

"Get moving then!" Jakob hid his fear as well.

"Very well." Masaki clicked and clacked out of the tent in his newly blood tinted black armor. The large scythe still hung on his back, although now there was no cloak over it. "He will get what is coming to him eventually." Masaki's eyes turned red and his pupil changed into a large vortex with a red middle. A vision of a black rocky cavern flashed within his mind. "Sakkaku Sharingan!" He spoke louder but not quite a yell. The world around him distorted and he disappeared in a black flame.

The moon still hung in the sky. Masaki reappeared on a bed of lava, it hardened under his feet with each step. He neared the end and now stood on a small half a foot in diameter path on the side of a cliff, a cavern was nearly twenty feet from him. Around fifteen feet in, the path opened wider. "Aw, hell. I swear to god if I fall..." He held himself against the cliff tightly, slowly scuffling along. "Damn... Ten more feet." The heavy armor and unbalance made it hard to move quickly. He scullfed along again, this time much slower. At the last the last five feet, the path opened up to about five feet in diameter, which made it possible to walk.

Masaki smiled at the face of death. "Yes, I lived..." He took a few feet forward and peeked into the cavern. It was very dark, only a small blue glow lit up the end of the cave. The path was completely straight. He took a step in and then let his guard down as he continued. The glow came into view, a chair with a large machine behind it and a screen to the left of the chair itself. "What the hell? This is more high-tech than the Order Of The Knight! Hmmm." Masaki put out his good arm and clicked on the keyboard under screen. "This is so far ahead of our time."

"I need to memorize these." His eyes turned to the Sharingan. "With these, the world will be begging for mercy."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Aftermath

The late night moon was peacefully snug in the sky. Most of the civilians returned to their houses, some thirty percent of the villagers no longer had a home to go to. It didn't matter to those such unlucky people, Jastin being gone was more than enough to make them feel better. The people with no living area laid against the rubble and broken houses and slept.

Kakashi crouched against the small broken structure next to the large crater, the same one that the Hokage created and Naruto disappeared into with the Kamui. He sighed, heating up the cold air around him. Tsunade rested near him on the ground, sitting in criss cross position.

"They are really gone." Kakashi attempted to accept it but instantly denied it. "No, there must be someway of return..."

"Where did you send them?" Tsunade finally asked.

"Naruto used his new abilities to create an unescapable dimension that would shatter in twelve hours." He took in a deep breath of coldness. "Even if they survived the transport, Naruto would still have to defeat Jastin. It's hopeless."

"There must be someway!" Her voice rose slightly.

Kakashi exhaled. "No, I highly doubt it." A small number of footsteps clacked against the ground, they got louder as they closed in.

"Is it over?" Sakura asked, she was with Hinata and the newly revived Kiba and Akamaru. "I wanted to come as soon as the dead ninja came back but I heard explosions and saw dust clouds coming from the village."

"I suppose it is..." Kakashi sighed again. "We are here aren't we? And Jastin is nowhere to be found..." To the response Sakura almost burst into tears but a large yell startled her.

"Stop!" Tsunade interrupted. "Sakura... Before you get to excited, there is someone missing here isn't there?" She racked her mind for any way to spill it, this was the one that she blurted.

"Hm?" Sakura closed her eyes amd smiled, a fake smile. She immediately understood what the Hokage was trying to say. Hinata looked to her left and right, without moving, then whimpered as soft realization.

"Goddammit Naruto! You went and died on us!" Kiba was the first to say it. His anger was full of sadness. "You didn't even give me a chance to !" He screamed at the sky as if somehow it would reach the Uzumaki's ears. "Stupid fuuuuuck!"

Sakura broke, she fell to her knees bawling. Kiba stared at the sky as if he was waiting for an answer. Hinata put her face into her palms, she wasn't quite ready to accept it. Naruto wouldn't die so easily, at least that was what was running through her mind. He has to be alive.

Sasuke overlooked the wrecked village in a building on top of the Hokage stone faces. The place had been evacuated a few hours before and not a soul stayed. He rested in a lawn chair on a balcony next to a table with a fresh glass of water. His arm was bandaged up in a sling. The God Katana rested along the side of the table, glimmering in the moonlight.

"Dammit Naruto. You better not be dead." He mumbled to himself.

"You miss him?" A white haired man stepped out of the house that the balcony was connected to. His teeth were shaped like a shark's were and he looked to be no older than Sasuke. His purple muscle shirt and white pants were nothing special.

"Stuff it, Suigetsu. I don't even need you here." Sasuke spoke calmly.

"Aw, That is mean. You suck, you know?" Suigetsu scratched his head.

"What the hell did you just saaaaayyyyy?" A women screamed and jumped on Suigetsu, pinning him to the floor. Her red hair trademarked that she was a member of the Uzumaki clan, a distant relative of Naruto. Her light purple shirt cut off into two seperate sides just before her stomach and she wore short black shorts. She also had brown glasses on with clear lenses.

"Get off! Your so... Heavy..." Suigetsu gasped for air.

"Why you!" She kneed his gut multiple times.

"Stop it, Karin, Suigetsu." Another slightly older man with orange hair stepped out with a plate of rice and curry. "We do not need to fight." He placed the plate on the table next to the water. He only wore matching black shirt and pants.

"I don't feel like it!" Karen now put him in a headlock.

"Daaaammmmnnnn, Sasuke make this bitch stop!" He struggled to escape.

"Karin, obey Jūgo." Sasuke said.

"Of course!" She released the barely conscious Suigetsu. She was lovestruck my Sasuke, even though sometimes she questions why, ever since he almost killed her two years ago during his fight against Danzo.

"I want to thank you all for helping me..." Sasuke took a sip of his water. "...But I told you that I never wanted to see any of you again."

"Damn, I only came here to see what was up with the village, I could see the desruction from miles away." Suigetsu got up with the help of Jūgo's hand.

"Sasuke I was seeking you to tell you that I have almost one hundred percent control of my bipolar issues." Jūgo smiled. "Then I saw Karin next to your unconscious body and helped her move it away."

"Then that means the only one I should be worried about is..." Sasuke glared at Karin.

"He..hehehehe...heeee..." She hesitated to speak.

"It doesn't matter, you can all leave now." Sasuke pulled the meal close to his side of the table. "Thanks for the meal Jūgo."

The night left quietly and the next morning was soon upon the Leaf village. Gaara and his siblings left to report what had happened and bring back people to help rebuild. Tsunade dispatched Genma and Raido to the Village hidden in the Clouds to request aid from Killer Bee.

Sasuke awoke in the lawn chair. His plate was clean and the water finished. "I fell asleep..." He yawned. "At least no one came back here yet..." The God Katana lifted easily as he picked it up with his left hand.

"There he is!" A leaf jonin stood on top of the First Hokage.

"Damn!" Sasuke ran into the house and out the door. Four more jonin had all the paths blocked off. "Sunova!" He pushed of the ground with his instable strength after fighting Jastin amd landed on the roof.

"Don't think so." Four more jonin stood on the surrounding roofs. One stepped up behind Sasuke. "S-Class criminal Sasuke Uchiha, You are under arrest for numerous illegal crimes."

I don't have enough strength to fight them off. I am too weak from that fuck, Jastin. My arm is injured and I have to hold this blade in the other... I have to fight.

Sasuke took a deep breath and jumped into the air. The jonin of the roof jumped up as well, throwing multiple shuriken. Sasuke blocked all of them with the katana. "Dammit all to hell!" He swung the blade downwards with as much force as possible, having only one arm. The ninja moved out of the air and he missed. The katana still dug into something.

"What?" Sasuke pushed down and the blade tore into the sky and created a giant scar in the sky, it glowed a dark purple color. The other ninjas watched in awe, wondering what exactly happened.

Sasuke pulled out the weapon and somehow floated in the sky around the scar. "It has it's own pull? Then it must lead to somewhere..." He swam through the sky, closer and closer. "But where?... I can't afford to die so anywhere is better than here!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

Final Battle(part 5): Teamwork Or Death

The ground was rocky and hard, no sun sat in the sky yet it was still bright as though there was one. Large boulders and rocks covered the barren land, some going hundreds of stories in height.

The sky distorted in a circular motion and two figures appeared twenty feet in the air. Jastin struggled to remove the bug that was Naruto from his back without exhausting any power. He finally grasped a leg and pulled down with all his strength, sending Naruto plummeting towards the rocks.

"Not finished yet!" He yelled as a white cloud covered him and a poof noise echoed across the land. Naruto reappeared behind Jastin with a yellow rasengan in hand. "Eat this!" The movement stopped and he was frozen in the air. "Wha...?"

A powerful punching feeling hit Naruto's gut and another directly over his head, sending him falling to the ground once again. Thoughts flooded through his mind, if he didn't stop the fall, death would wrap it's hands around him.

Naruto stared at the rocky ground, then plopped onto a nearby slab of rock. "How?" He looked up to see a familiar face standing where he would have fallen had this person not caught him, then rudely dropped him onto a safer location. "You?"

"I can't let you die from anyone other than myself." Sasuke jabbed the God Katana into the rock. "And stupidly enough, I might need you to help me get out of here... Loser."

Jastin raised his right palm into the air. Naruto quickly asked. "How did you ge-" Sasuke jammed his foot into Naruto's side, sending him flying nearly five meters. Sasuke quickly flipped backwards several meters as well. The ground where they were dented inwards in a nearly four meter diameter. It left a nearly endless, if not completely endless pit in it's wake. Jastin had his palm aimed directly where the hole was.

"Beacause of your slow thinking..." Sasuke yelled over the pit. "I lost my new fuckin' blade!"

"I don't care... You're the..."

Jastin reraised his right palm. His vision was no black, it was much better now. What he saw was the same as if needed glasses. Fortunetly, his scanners could read most anything un-blur the vision. An invisible to all but Jastin green light covered both Naruto and Sasuke. Large words appeared inside his mask on the red visor. SUCCESS RATIO FOR VICTORY: 89.78%.

"Goddammit, I don't care! Get him!" Sasuke demanded Naruto. "He's gonna use it again!" The area around the crater dented in, leaving an even larger crater, barely missing them both.

Naruto grunted as he pushed off the ground with all his strength. In seconds Naruto had his fist in Jastin's face. The monster blocked the punch and countered with a direct punch in the stomach.

Sasuke took a deep breath and bent over.

_Okay, how do I do this? This useless right arm will get in the way. If I get hit in this injury, it will hurt like hell... And this guy is basically invincible. Since I can't use jutsu, Sharingan is the way to fight him... More specifically: Amateratsu. Now I have to tell Naruto..._

Naruto coughed up blood as Jastin connected another punch in the stomach. He pressed his hand against the back of Naruto's head. A force shot through and pierced his head, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke quickly ran over to his old rival. Naruto coughed multiple times as he slowly got up. "You could've died, idiot."

"Damn, were you worried?" Naruto spit in on the ground, to remove any blood. He then smiled his cheery smile.

"No. Without you, I apparently can't win. I need you to escape." Sasuke coldly denied any care. "Now catch him, immobolize the monster." A white cloud took Sasuke, to the complete opposite side of Naruto, to Jastin's back. "Hey! I'm over here!" He yelled.

Naruto took a deep breath. The white sage's robe once again cloaked him and the brown sage's staff fell into his hand. "Why didn't I think of this before?" He asked himself. Naruto pointed the staff at Jastin. "Ice... Freeze him..."

Jastin dropped his arm and the ground around Sasuke cracked. "Don't think so!" He jumped into the air as the ground imploded into a gaping dent. Jastin prepared to put his arm into air once again. Then a large crack opened directly under Jastin, startling him.

Water exploded from the ground into an enormous hundred foot pillar, intantly freezing into a spike. Jastin was frozen in ice.

Sasuke smirked. "Good Naruto!" His eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "Now! Die! Amateratsu!" The entire pillar was covered in black fire after only seconds. It crumbled into a puddle of water with a black ash lump, burning away slowly.

Naruto swung his staff, creating a green beam that transported him to Sasuke's side. "We did it!" He hopped up and down like a child.

"Whatever, how do get out of here?" Sasuke turned to Naruto, who was staring at the black fire. "Spending eternity with you sounds like hell."

Naruto glanced at the ground. "I don't know... This place is going implode in ten hours" He looked back up at the flames. "But... Sasuke, that's not the biggest problem that we need to worry about!"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

Final Battle(part 6): Quake

**AN: Sorry about all this fighting(If you don't like it). There will be a sequel story.**

The puddle dissolved into the air, but the lump remained. It slowly got into the standing position, the long blonde hair stayed on the ground burning. Jastin was unharmed, besides his hair, which reverted to it's original shortness and his mask, which burned off, except the visor and some of the metal around his eyes.

"What the hell?" Sasuke prepared to lunge when he was caught, just as he jumped, by the Shīrudo. "How..." The invisible force began to crush in. "...are...you alive...?" Jastin threw Sasuke into the air and with a bat of an arm, sent him crashing into the gaping original hole.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed in the general direction which his former rival was thrown. "Sas-" He moved his head slightly to the right as Jastin appeared, thrusting his arm out. Naruto grabbed the outstretched hand and bent it inwards, hopped up and with his right leg, kneed Jastin's face with all his power.

Jastin did not flinch to such a weak attack and easily blew Naruto back by releasing a wave of Shīrudo, circling himself. Naruto pointed his staff at Jastin. "What did you do to Sasuke!" A fireball exploded from the tip of the catalyst, smashing into Jastin, releasing a smog of dark black smoke. "Shadow clone ju-" The force grabbed Naruto and squeezed tightly. "Let me... Go!" He disappeared into smoke.

"You screwed up!" Naruto dropped from the sky into the clearing smog with a blue orb in hand. "Rasengan!" The swirls from the ball instantly dissipated the surrounding smoke and the orb hit left Jastin's wrist. Naruto was pushing with all his might, using both hands to press the orb. It was no use. Jastin threw his left arm out, pushing him back and destroying the Rasengan.

A thrust of his right arm and Naruto was caught by the Shīrudo. Jastin walked up to the struggling ninja then stopped suddenly. Bird calls shrieked throughout the wasteland as Sasuke shoved the God Katana through Jastin's chest and electricity shot into and all around the blade. He jumped up, pressing his legs against Jastin's back and pushing, in order to pull the katana out. "Naruto, hit him now!" Sasuke's voice strained.

Naruto fell onto his knees, quickly getting up. He grasped the staff tightly and pointed it to the sky. "Rasengan!" A blue orb formed instantaneously at the end of the tip. Naruto shoved the staff into Jastin's chest, the exact point where the Chidori blade pierced. "Monster! Just go away!" He dug the staff in deep, attempting to destroy the machine with everything he could manage.

Sasuke stared at Jastin's back while stepping back slowly, scanning for some type of weakness. He swiftly sidestepped as Jastin shot back in a beam of white light, smashing into a small rocky mountain. It collapsed around him, in an explosion of dirt and rocks.

"How did you survive?" Naruto rushed up to his "friend".

"The blade. It was stuck in the side of the hole, ten feet down. I grabbed it and used it to escape." Sasuke turned to the dust cloud. "More importantly, on that guy's neck..."

Jastin exploded from the mess and floated into the sky, catching their largest part of the mountain that had not yet broke levitated behind him. It must have been hundreds of feet in length and height. Jastin motioned his arm forward and the mountain piece flew through the sky, taking twenty seconds just to launch.

"Better run!" Sasuke spoke as he ran to the left. "I need you alive!" He stopped and quickly formed a seal with his left hand then tapped the blade. It disappeared in a small cloud while he already started running again. His wrapped up arm began to hurt with each step, so he put his left arm over it and applied pressure.

Naruto watched the rock slowly get closer. "We're finished." His knees scraped against the rocks as he fell on them. "It's too big to dodge... At least I finished him off. The dimension will collapse and... It was fun Sasuke." The mountain overshadowed them.

**Don't go giving up!**

Sasuke stopped, realizing it was too big. "I won't die! I refuse!" The Sharingan masked his eyes. "Susano'o!" A purple aura covered Sasuke and morphed into a humanoid form.

The artificial universe shook as the mountain piece crashed into the ground. It created a small earthquake that shook for nearly one minutes non-stop. Then everything was quiet, dead silent. Jastin's visor brimmed red color and scanned the area. No life signs were visible, he readied to shut it off until a signal beeped and a reddish blur appeared on screen.

A black beam, tinted and outlined with red shot into the sky. The giant mountain fragment shattered into thousands of pieces, swarming the area with an enormous dust cloud. Jastin awaited the cause to show itself.

A dark red chakra ball raced through the dust, the wind it caused cut through the smoke and bent up towards Jastin. He stopped it with the Shīrudo, five meters from colliding. The ball continued to push at the force, getting slowly closer. It was stronger than Jastin, who easily realized this.

The ball speed up, applying enormous pressure and breaking through Jastin's defense. It exploded as it hit him in a large dark red sphere. The ground was seered right through and the air grew hot, then it vanished, leaving the humidity.

Naruto stood up on his legs. His body and robe were outlined with dark red and everywhere else was bright yellow, similar to the fox cloak, but with an outline and robe. He calmy stated. "You won't win."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

Final Battle(part 7): Never Give Up

Jastin was still afloat, in a defensive position, both arms protecting his face and torso from the blast that had just occured. Surprise from the attack marked his face, an emotion that he should not own. Dark red letters appeared on screen: DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. "It is finished, back up data from my base has downloaded." Words left Jastin's mouth. "I am once again whole."

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" Naruto, still cloaked in the newly created Sage Fox Cloak, held a black orb, outlined with red behind his back. "Go!" He launched it from his hand. It skimmed through the sky and collided with Jastin, creating a large black sphere. Naruto bent down on all four limbs, he placed the staff in the ground.

"Wait!" Sasuke rushed to Naruto, unwounded by the mountain. "You idi-"A dark red and yellow flash, zoomed by him, burning the side of his face.

"Rasengan!" Naruto pressed the ball into Jastin's stomach, just as he was recovering from the Bijūdama. He put his hand on Naruto's outstretched arm, right on the elbow, and pushed with his own force as well as the Shīrudo.

"What the hell! Naruto, you stupid loser!" Sasuke screamed as loud as he could.

Naruto's arm tore right off. Jastin released a wave of power and Naruto blasted down onto the ground next to Sasuke. "Agh..." His arm was still glowing yellow and the ripped robe was still dark red, although it was quite a long way from them.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Sasuke growled. "Your arm is-"

"Fools." Jastin interrupted. "Both of you managed to survive against me for quite a while. No longer though, for I have regained my person."

"I was wondering when you were gonna talk again." Sasuke stood tall. "There is a little grudge I have with you." He directed the katana at Jastin. "You killed me! Now... An eye for an eye!" His feet pressed off the ground, sending him into the air. "Naruto, watch how I do this!"

Naruto held his wound and smiled. "Let's see..."

Jastin shot force from his left palm, in a straight line, missing Sasuke by a mere fourth of a second as the Uchiha vanished. The visor that still covered his eyes glowed. "Where are you!" He exclaimed, reacting to the scanner showing nothing.

"Behind you." Sasuke dug his blade into Jastin's neck, cutting straight through. "Missed..." Lightning dropped from the sky and zapped both of them, illuminating everything in a bright white light.

Naruto shielded his eyes, confident in Sasuke's abilities as a ninja.

The light faded after only a few seconds. Sasuke was on the ground holding the God Katana to the sky, Jastin's seemingly lifeless body was stuck on it, by the neck. "Did you watch?" He nodded towards Naruto.

"Yeah, but I didn't see anything special... Oh well maybe time." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe... Next time?" Sasuke supressed an enormous beast of rage. "Well now, how do we get out of here?"

"Indeed, how? Jastin emitted the Shīrudo in a large radius around himself, preventing both of them from moving. He pulled the blade from his neck. "You forget what I am capable of, I am basically a god in human eyes."

"Really?" Naruto spoke, but his lips did not move. "A god? Your funny!" The frozen Naruto poofed away in smoke. The original was high in the sky, his arm was reattached. "Shadow Clone style: Thousand Rain!" He crossed his forefingers and hundreds of clones without the Sage Fox Cloak appeared all around the original. "Go!"

The clones acted as projectiles and fired down in a rain. Jastin pulled back the Shīrudo, freeing Sasuke, who swiftly jumped out of Narutos hammered into the ground, causing smoke to cover the area as more and more fakes collided with the ground.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Fake Narutos once again appeared, instantly firing down onto the rocks.

Sasuke smirked. "Amazing Naruto... Creating that many clones, using them as weapons... But it's useless."

Naruto dropped down next to Sasuke, huffing and puffing. "Did ya see? I think I came up with a pretty cool thing here."

The smoke cleared instantaneously. "Why the hell won't you give up?" An angry voice shot through the wasteland. Jastin held out his right arm. "I am sick of this! You cannot win!"

Naruto vanished then reappeared behind Jastin. "You don't get it."

He turned back. "What?" Naruto was already gone again. "Where did you-?"

Naruto kicked the side of Jastin's head, staggering him. "It's not hard to understand." Jastin shot a force wave, but not before Naruto vanished again.

"Dammit!" Jastin, enraged, surrounded himself with the Shīrudo. "Let us see you attack me now!"

"You are a threat. I won't let you kill anymore... So until you die..." Naruto jumped into the sky, a black rasengan swirling in hand, and dropped down on Jastin with all his strength. " I will never give up!" Naruto, full of emoton, screamed.

The invisible barrier provided defense from the hit. Naruto stayed afloat, pressing the orb into the wall. Jastin laughed. "Hahaha... How cliche. It does not matter if you won't quit, I will still kill you." He crossed his arms. "I will wait until you grow tired before releasing my Shīrudo. By the way, what happened since I was gone? I only have memories upto you 'finishing' me off. Where are the gems?"

"You talk a lot." Sasuke stood outside the battle. He smiled slyly.

"You! Wait a second... I killed you! I made sure of it!" Jastin was startled before he quickly realized. "No! You used them to... You!"

Naruto pressed the orb into the barrier, using all the strength he had. The Shīrudo then vanished, startling Naruto, he fell farther to the ground. Jastin grabbed his right arm and neck. "You wasted a once in a lifetime opportunity... No, more like once ever! The gems are gone!" Pain dug into Naruto's neck as he struggled to breath.

"Can't...br...eath..." Naruto attempted to escape but was instantly paused as the invisible Shīrudo enveloped him. "N..o..." He gasped. His vision faded until everything went black.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

Final Battle(part 8): Full Power Battle

_Am I dying? Is this... What it's like?_

Naruto could not move or see anything.

_This can't happen... I have to protect Sasuke... I have to escape this dimension and get back to Konoha. So many people are relying on me!_

**Shut up, you goddamn baby.**

A familiar voice growled into Naruto's ears.

_You...who were you again? Can't remember..._

Everything was vanishing from his mind, all the memories of everything that had ever happened in his life. The world faded to black.

**I won't let it end here. You will not die.**

Jastin threw Naruto's body onto the ground. "Finally, one down. You are next." He stared into Sasuke's enraged Sharingan. The red visor glowed. SUCCESS RATIO FOR VICTORY: 98%. "And as weak as ever."

"How... Are we gonna escape now?" Sasuke dropped the God Katana then grabbed his forehead and leaned forward. "You...fuck!" The curse mark began to spread over his body. "I needed to accomplish so much... SO MUCH!" The marks combined and turned orange. Hard bone-leather like substance formed on his shins and both wrists. The wrapped right arm bandage ripped apart, the deep gash on his shoulder vanished as his skin turned gray.

"Interesting. You seem stronger than before..." Jastin smiled, overconfident, but for good reason. His visor brimmed again. SUCCESS RATIO FOR VICTORY: 75.6%. His smile dropped. "I will not allow you to grow stronger."

Sasuke smirked. "I don't need to get stronger." The third state was successful as well as there was no sign of his wound from here. "NOW! DIE!" Sasuke vanished, although in reality he simply moved at speeds similar to sound.

"What incredible speed." Jastin turned and created a shield, blocking Sasuke's right kick. "Not quite fast enough."

Jastin was thrown forward by a force from behind him, falling right through Sasuke. "What? An... Afterimage!" He straightened up. The real Sasuke glared at Jastin, standing across from him with his leg raised.

"I'm much more than fast enough, got it?" He vanished again. Drop kicked Jastin's shoulder, disappeared again, then slammed his fist into his face. Jastin blasted him back only for a second as he vanished. A barrage of punches and kicks blew him back, he quickly recovered and glanced around.

"Where...?" Jastin's head and eyes darted from left to right. Sasuke punched Jastin's stomach then disappeared. Reappearing , then kneeing the back of his head, jumping in front of Jastin as he fell forward and raised his leg into the air, hitting his chin, thrashing him back into the ground.

Sasuke's eyes spun and he put his leg down. "Susano'o." He whispered. A large purple aura covered him, enlarging each second, slowly forming into a torso.

"You are no match for me." Jastin swiftly got up and blasted Sasuke with a force wave. The torso grew a shielded arm, which ran to his protection, blocking the attack. Then another arm along with head began to shape.

"You won't win. You will be killed by me... Because You killed me..." Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "You killed the only way out..." His brow scrunched as he turned to Jastin. "And you killed Naruto, who I was going to slaughter!"

The aura had become the upper torso of a person, it's right arm equipped with a shield-bow, and the left with inumerous arrows that doubled as blades. The face and body were completely cloaked, although the entire deity was see through, Sasuke still visible.

"I have not seen the Susano'o in a long time... Truly this brings back memories." Jastin still had an overconfident assurance of his own victory.

The spector raised the blade into the sky and dropped it's arm onto Jastin, who protected himself with an overhead wall. Sasuke quickly weaved six hand signs together. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" A ball of flames shot out of the Susano'o's torso and hit Jastin from the side, causing him to drop the wall. The blade swung down and smashed into the ground next to him.

"Missed, Uchiha!" Jastin shot into the deity's stomach, facing both palms towards Sasuke. "Now! Block this!" A swirl of wind blinded them as they both bounced back. "How?"

"Idiot. I won't be done in from that." Sasuke held his hand out then raised it. "Shoot him!" The Susano'o laid the blade onto the shield and pulled the string on it, using the blade as an arrow.

The Susano'o released the large arrow, sending it flying at Jastin. "Pathetic move." It ripped through the air only to stop, inches before impact. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity!" The large purple arrow flipped over, pointing back at Sasuke.

"Damn." Sasuke whispered. The arrow shot at it's former owner, crashing into the Susano'o's arm shield, forming a bright light as a reaction. "I... I can't see!" He rubbed his eyes.

With Sasuke temporarily distracted from the counterattack, Jastin zoomed into him, past the Susano'o and grabbed his neck. "Finally! ...I assume that you cannot fight back from this distance!" Jastin squeezed tight. The Susano'o crouched over and vanished.

"Heh..." A small laugh zipped out of Sasuke's mouth. "So you've fought the Susano'o before?"

"Yes... A fight with a man from the Uchiha. It was nearly a year ago, while I was gathering information. I barely managed to beat him, he was incredibly strong on a whole other level."

Sasuke began to cough. "His...name?"

"I'm not sure. He constantly used a scythe in our battle... Now allow me to kill you." Jastin squeezed with all his strength.

Sasuke put his left and right hands onto Jastin's outstretched right arm. A loud clank, then the sound of metal crunching rang out. Sasuke put his feet onto Jastin's stomach then pushed off, still holding his arm, ripping it off. He backflipped onto the ground as he jumped off, pulling the hand off his neck. "Third state... Gives me an enormous increase in speed and power, at the simple cost of not being able to fly."

Jastin stood in awe, looking down at the elbow tear with wires popping out. "My arm... Again?"

Sasuke wiggled the dead hand around before chucking into the large bottomless crater. "Heh heh... I knew that you couldn't feel because your apparently mechanical, so I crushed your wrist until I was confident enough that it would rip off."

A giant wind blasted at Sasuke, who blocked with his arms. It ripped apart his clothes and completely decimated his shirt and drew blood all over his gray skin. Jastin held his hand out, releasing the constant Shīrudo that Sasuke could barely stand up against.

"Damn... I...can't escape..." Sasuke's skin was being sliced up by the second. "Don't you have a fucking limit?" He yelled.

"Limit? No. I no longer require to save my energy because it is limitless!" Jastin chuckled. "This will teach you to rip my arm o—"

"Stop!" A voice caught both of their attention. "This is my fight. Leave Sasuke out of it." Naruto, no longer covered with the cloak or the white robe, slowly walked towards both of them, directly between them. "What do you say?" Naruto confidently smiled. "Fight me, one on one."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

The Strongest in the World

vs.

The Number One Hyperactive Ninja

"What an interesting idea... It's unfortunate that even both of you can't fight me together, so only one at a time would be idiotic suicide." Jastin spoke in a high manner, overconfident as always.

"Are you... underestimating me... Naruto?" Sasuke coughed out, blood dripped from countless wounds all over his upper body, some on his legs. "Chi-Chidori!" Lightning vaguely appeared in his hand and he limped forward before jumping into the air.

"Just get it through your head! You are too weak!" Jastin stopped Sasuke as he was about to hit then crushed some of his ribs, all with the Shīrudo. "Take him back." He threw Sasuke back into the ground.

"I...am... The strongest Uchiha..." He dropped to his knees. "Heh... But maybe...you should take...over...Naruto..." His face smashed against the rocks as he lost consciousness.

"Sasuke..." Naruto walked over to his fallen comrade. "I will make sure both of us.." He bent down and spread his fingers through the small puddle of blood forming under Sasuke. "..Get away, safe. We will escape. I promise as the next Hokage!"

"Touching." Jastin laughed. He held his arm stub out and grunted. "This... Won't be...easy...!" Wires and metal shot out of the opening and squeezed together, forming an artificial wrist and hand. "Are you sure that you want to?" His fingers moved around, testing the new arm.

"I can beat you in..." Naruto held his hand up and spread the blood stained hand. "Five minutes." A smile stretched across his face, his mood was surprisingly happy and confident.

"Then!" Jastin vanished, reappearing behind the unexpected blonde ninja, blasting him into the rocks. "Die."

Naruto landed on his palms, pushing himself back onto his feet."Not planning on it." His hands stung, when he put his hands onto the rocks, they drew blood."I have to thank you for attacking me!" Naruto formed five hand seals.

Jastin scoffed. "Thank me? Have you gone in-"

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto dropped his hand to the ground. A giant cloud of smoke spread through the wasteland.

"That's it?" Jastin blew away the smoke around him.

An enormous faded red toad, wearing a short sleeved open robe with a blade on it's side held up Naruto. Most notably on the toad was a scar down it's left eye and a pipe in it's mouth. It's mouth began to open. "Why have you summoned me, Naruto?" His voice was deep and powerful, yet somewhat elderly.

"Cuz'." Naruto pointed down at Jastin. "Him." Sasuke laid on the back of the toad's head, knocked out. "Be careful, this guy is really strong. And don't jump on Sasuke..."

"I am Gamabunta, the strongest toad to ever live! Do not underestimate me." The toad roared. He pushed down off the ground, jumping high into the sky. "Better watch out." Gamabunta drew the shortsword from it's hilt and dropped onto Jastin, sweeping up a cloud of dust.

The blade could not pierce the spherical Shīrudo surrounding Jastin. He laughed. "This is it?" Gamabunta shot into the sky as an incredible force threw him up. "He is as light as a feather! Now Implode!" A sphere surrounded the airborne toad then crushed inwards, ripping him apart.

Jastin smiled then slowly started to laugh. "That was easy." In an instant a slash tore Jastin right in half from behind. Both pieces plopped onto the floor. The pile of Gamabunta poofed into rocks and stones.

Gamabunta sheathed the sword, proud of his accomplishment. "That was easier. Stuck-up punk, you can't match my power in a million years."

"Chief toad... Your really strong! Why didn't I call you in the first place?" Naruto praised the toad.

Gamabunta was suddenely thrown into the air, crashing into the ground. Naruto fell off midair, he quicky grabbed Sasuke before hitting the ground. Jastin's upper half hovered in the hair, his legs reattached themselves to him, clacking. "I am immortal.

"Ch-Chief!" Naruto shouted.

"I'll be fine!" Gamabunta flipped onto his feet. Blood dripped from a large shallow hole in his chest.

"No! I won't risk it!" Naruto continued shouting.

"Fool. Don't tell me when I can and can't fight!" He spit the pipe out at Jastin, smashing the ground next to him. The pipe shattered into pieces and a large puddle of oil spread from the wreckage. "Fire style: Spitfire!" Gamabunta shot a small flame from his mouth, it sped into the oil and instantly exploded into an enormous fire pit because of the extra flammable oil inside the pipe.

"Nothing to me." Jastin discharged a barrier, putting out the fire in a single second. "Just put your toad away, 'Future Hokage'."

"Chief..." Naruto begged with one word.

"Fine, boy..." Gamabunta huffed, then poofed away in a large white smoke cloud.

"Now, let's continue." Jastin blasted at Naruto, who grabbed Sasuke and quicky dodged it.

"Hold on!" He threw his hand out. "Let me move away from Sasuke." Naruto slowly let Sasuke down then hopped away from him. "Ok."

Naruto poofed away as Jastin blasted him with a force wave. "A clone?"

Naruto sliced a kunai at Jastin from behind. "A clone!" The kunai wielding clone exploded into smoke, Jastin crushed it. "Over here!" Naruto punched him across the face. He blew Naruto back with a force sphere.

"Dang it." He touched his back, the back of his shirt was cut all over because of landing on the rocks. "I need to be stronger!" Naruto held his blood stained hand out. The brown Sage staff appeared in his hand, the Sage cloak on his back. "Lemme try again!"

"Still got chakra? I thought ninja had limits to that." Jastin held his hand out to his side, opening his palm then closing it. Shīrudo circled around his right hand.

"Let's go! New strategy! Water!" The staff pointed to the sky. A wave of water exploded from the ground halfway between the two. It stood twenty meters in the sky, crashing down onto Jastin, who projected a shield in front of himself.

"Gotcha!" Naruto poofed away and the original appeared two meters behind Jastin. "Water!" The ground shattered under him, a vortex whirlpool took the place of the rocks, drowning Jastin.

"Water?" He asked through the rapids. "This is your 'new strategy'?"

"Er... Yeah! It's working isn't it?" Naruto reassured himself.

"No." Jastin zoomed into the sky. The vortex slowed down into a plain pool. "I am completely waterproof."

Naruto jumped back five meters. "Then, Lightning!" Light fell from the air unto Jastin in a zig zag shape.

"Still not good enough." Jastin shoved his right hand into Naruto's stomach. "You will die now!" Shīrudo spread through Naruto's body and shot him back into a large mountain, causing the surrounding mountain side to shatter around him. Dust exploded from the mountain side's destruction. "Payback... Hehehe..."

"Dammit! I will give it my all!" Naruto vaulted out of the dust, the Sage Fox Cloak covering him, the Sage staff absorbed into his body. "Shadow Clone!" He didn't create the hand sign. "Bullets!" From the dust, hundreds off Shadow Clones smashed into Jastin.

"The..." The first couple dozen hammered into him. "Fuck!" A force wall was generated, mid attack, stopping the other clones.

"Rahhh!" Naruto preformed a battle cry while running at the monster. The barrier let up as the clones vanished, Naruto slammed his right fist into his gut, then threw a left hook across his face. Heat released from the fists and burned into Jastin's face and stomach.

"How dare you harm my face!" Force blasted Naruto back. Jastin's left cheek was melted and a dark metal took it's place.

"Oh..." Naruto slowly pulled himself up. "Great. A nark... nars... narsisismist... I uh..."

"Narcissus. I am a narcissus." Jastin walked closer and closer to him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto charged at Jastin before he got to him, only to get blown sky high. "That's it! Summoning Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke caught him and flew down onto the ground. "Thanks..."

The brown dragon nodded. "It is no problem."

"This again?" Jastin snickered. "You have such a small skill set."

"Go... Uh Gogo!" Naruto aimed his finger at him.

"Yes." The dragon flapped it's wings and rammed into Jastin, sending him flying back. "Fire Rain Jutsu!" Gogo spit out a fireball that divided into ten others, each of the ten enlarged multiple times.

The flames smashed into the ground and all around Jastin. "Foolish dragon!" The flames dispersed instantly as a wave of force impelled into Gogo. Dropping him down onto the rocks.

"Maybe... Maybe you are the foolish one... Jastin!" Gogo vanished into smoke, reappearing behind Jastin, covered in a green aura, he tore right through him and landed next to Naruto. The torso and seperate limbs fell to the floor, rolling their own ways.

"That's what you get for underestimating me, Jastin!" Naruto lost his happiness, his mood changed to a much more serious one. "Please give up."

"Never. All ninjas must die." Jastin's head and limbs levitated into the air then reattached, clicking into place. "I cannot be destroyed unless my core is destroyed. Both my brain and heart."

"Oh real-"

"N-Naru...to..." Sasuke called to him.

"Sasuke? Crap I accidently ended up next to you..." Naruto jumped back and bent over Sasuke.

"His neck... Be-Behind it..." Sasuke coughed out.

"Yeah?"

"There...is some kind of...disturbance. M-My Sharingan...saw it..." The pain travelling through his body was excruciating. "Win...and get us...back..." Sasuke's consciouness left him and he blacked out.

"Yeah..." Naruto stood back up. "Gogo! This is it."

The dragon glared at Jastin. "Let's do it, Naruto. I hate this freak." Gogo growled.

"Oh? Now you've 'decided' your going to win?" Jastin laughed. "Please stop, you are making me laugh."

"No... Because of what you told me... and what Sasuke told me, your gonna lose." Naruto leaned forward. A bright yellow and dark red ball generated in his two hands.

"What did we say?" Jastin raised both arms in question.

"Just enough!" Naruto ripped apart the ground as he somehow levitated off the ground, flying at his enemy with a black orb, outlined with bright yellow. "Dimension Shattering RASENGAN!"

Jastin held his left arm out to his left, creating a Shīrudo force field in front of him. The ball struck into the barrier, creating a draw in power. "Impressive. I didn't realize you had such strength."

"This is all of it! Condition one is met!" Naruto yelled over the loud noise the collision caused.

"Condition one?"

"Enough power to blast every inch of you!" The ground quaked under them.

"Then condition two is?" He pondered. Then realization came all two soon. "It is my..."

_The back of my neck is where the concenration of my power is, the connection between my heart and brain. It is sensitive._

Gogo chomped into the back of Jastin's neck. "Now! Do it Now!" He bit down as hard as he could manage to do.

**Let us crush him together! Now! Use my power!**

The Shīrudo vanished from the collision, Jastin was stunned completely. Gogo poofed away, back to the summoning world he came from. The Rasengan dug deep into Jastin's torso, it ripped through his chest and lower neck then spread through his body and destroyed his left arm.

"Y-You! Will n-never win!" Jastin squeezed his remaining right hand together. One final Shīrudo attack crushed Naruto's insides and broke each bone in every limb.

Naruto screamed in pain. Pushing on the Rasengan with whatever he could manage after his arms broke, attempting to ignore the pain. "I will protect...everyone!" Blood spilled from his mouth.

The entire world began to collapse on itself, the rocks and sky were replaced with blank white nothingness. Jastin was still fighting back with his last breaths. "I...am...I-Immortal!"

The universe shattered and ripped apart. Everything turned into nothing.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

Funeral

**AN: Last chapter. Enjoy.**

_It must've been two— no three weeks since everything happened. Since he vanished. I almost can't believe it myself. If I think too hard about I start to cry, here comes the tears... The funeral is..._

Sakura clapped shut a pink, similar to her own hair color, notebook. She took a deep breath in, then exhaled.

"You ready to go home...? Oh, are you okay?" Ino asked, brushing away her blonde hair from her face.

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were sitting in the booth of a "in the table" grill restraunt. They all were happy to be reunited when they first saw each other again, but now it was just like before, they were sick of being around one another.

"Oh, no I'm fine. I guess I am ready to go..." Sakura wiped away the tears that hardly begun.

"You don't have to go." Choji barely managed to say as he filled himself with small steaks and the contradiction of boneless ribs. "You can stay... and eat!"

"Don't worry Choji, if Sakura leaves you can stay and eat." Ino smiled then looked at Sakura's torso. "Besides... Sakura could lose a few pounds, I don't th-"

"Ino-pig!" Sakura grabbed Ino's nose and pulled it up. "See!"

Ino pushed her back and covered her own eyes. "Ugh, billboard brow... It's sooo bright..."

"Why you—!" Sakura and Ino continued arguing like children.

"Alright Choji, time to leave." Shikamaru tossed out some ryo onto the table. "I paid for your ridiculous share too."

Choji sighed. "Ok." He grabbed as much food as he could before getting up and stuffing his face. "Thanks Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed to himself and dropped some more money onto the table. "Almost time for the funeral." His words dug Ino and Sakura out of their bickering and seemingly silenced everything. "S'go." He signalled at Choji to follow.

Ross sat in the corner of his room, hooded by his white jacket. "You died. Naruto-sensei.. I swear that I will never forget you. My teacher for a day, a war hero, and one of the greatest ninjas that ever lived."

**Good. One less defense for you. It will be easier to take you over. You will become mine.**

The Zerobi growled. It's disturbed voice frightened Ross.

_I decided to keep this- er 'diary' for recording my life. I guess it's like a historical document for my life from here on. Just in case I am captured by an enemy or if I ever have a child and they are curious about me. Plus I just really like writing about my life... Is that weird?_

Sakura closed the notebook and got up from the comfort of her reclining chair. "Less than an hour..." She took of her flak jacket, revealing a tight ninja vest with meshing under it. The entrance of the small house she lived in rattled as Sakura pulled a black garb from the hook on the door.

"Dammit! Get over it!" Kiba stomped his foot while yelling. Hinata fought the tears that streamed down her face, whispering "sorry" to him. She knew that he was only handling the sadness with anger.

They sat on a bench just outside a large staircase, leading to a large crowd of people, garbed in black. Flowers and pictures of those who died laid along a platform in front of the crowd.

"Sorry, Hinata... Didn't mean to yell. I just can't believe that blonde idiot had to go and die!" Kiba shouted at the sky.

"I'm here." Shino silently arrived at the bench. "I am so sorry, Hinata."

"Thanks... Shino..." Hinata struggled to say, then smiled.

"Let's just go mourn the lost..." Kiba got up off the bench.

"It's almost... Ugh. This black is so ugly. I can't get over it..." Ino complained, fashion still hovered around her mind. Shikamaru and Choji walked alongside her, all of them wearing the black garb.

"No one cares. No one." Shikamaru yawned. "So please be quiet. It is too late for you to have so much energy."

"Uh... Shikamaru you always complain... And the sun hasn't even gone all the way down." Choji cut in between them. "We're here..." They stared up the stairs.

Rock Lee helped Tenten up the first step. "Be careful." He caught her as she tripped off the step.

"S-Sorry." Tenten was still recovering from the beating Sasuke caused nearly two months ago. She needed crutches to stay on both feet, the Hokage said she was lucky to have even survived and that recovering was going to take a longtime. "So much happened since I have been gone, huh?"

"Yeah." Lee slowly helped her up the stairs. "I am so glad it is over."

"He is really gone?" Gaara stepped onto the first step.

"Yeah." Lee turned to reply.

"This is truly horrible. He is the one that made me into what I am today." Gaara was struck with incredible sadness, yet his face was still emotionless.

Neji walked up to the other side of Tenten and continued to help her up the steps. "Come now. Let's go."

Kakashi took a deep breath. "So much has happened." He looked down at the Memorial Stone, near the training fields. The stone had many more names carved into it from both the Fourth Ninja War and Jastin's attack, heroes of Konohagakure.

"Yes." Mighy Guy stepped out from a tree that he barely attempted to hide behind. "Seems like I missed a lot after being killed. Although I never thought that I would be revived..."

"Shouldn't you be at the funeral?" Kakashi looked back at Guy with his peripheral vision.

"I can make it... The question is why you aren't there. He was your student, as a sensei you should attend." Guy took a few steps towards the direction of the funeral.

"I will be there." He barely spoke.

"Right. See you there." Guy vanished in an instant.

Kakashi sighed. "Now I only have one student... Look what you did." A smile stretched across his face as he turned and walked away from the stone.

Tsunade walked onto the platform, wearing an exact copy of the Hokage cap and gown, only black. The barely audible crowd of people silenced completely. "We are here today...to mourn those lost in the horrors of Jastin and his minion's attack." She projected her voice so that the entire crowd of people as well as the enormous amount of people around the surrounding buildings and streets.

"I must honor one person specifically—Naruto Uzumaki. Not only did this individual revive all the people slaughtered by Jastin originally, but he, with the help of many other brave ninjas, defeated Jastin." Tsunade chuckled. "Give him a round of applause! Never forget this ninja!"

The people instantly responded to her with cheers of happiness. Almost everyone was eager to forget the past and move onto the future. Only a small amount of people didn't applaud, including Sakura, who instead smiled joyfully and the raven haired girl, who had an angry face but only a very subtle one.

"Give it up to Naruto and the brave lost souls!" Tsunade successfully made a funeral happy. "Always re-"

A human figure tumbled down through the sky, crashing into Tsunade, sending her into the floor. "What the hell!" She slammed her fist into the person's face. "Get off!" The anger vanished instantly and was replaced with a smile.

"Sorry...sorry!" It was a male voice. "Woah... Why...is everyone...so sad?" A very weak voice.

Sakura exploded into emotion. "Naruto!" Tears quickly formed in her eyes. "Your alive!"

"Heh... Yeah." Naruto barely managed to scratch his head. "I guess...so."

"You are such a loser." Sasuke landed on both feet, his arm wrapped once again. Both of them were covered in healing wounds, Naruto's much more severe but Sasuke's weren't too much better.

"We made it back!" Naruto attempted to jump into the air, but fell off the side of the platform before even fully standing. "Ow! Owwww! Ow ow ow ow owww! I...I think I broke something..."

Sasuke stabbed the God Katana into the stage and leaned on it. A dark blue light covered him, transporting him away. As he teleported, he laughed. "Loser. Do you even have any bones left to break?"

_The funeral was surprisingly really happy... Naruto always makes everything a lot of fun. I can't believe he is alive... That dick made me worry for nothing. What the hell took him so long?_


End file.
